Puedo escribir los versos
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Hannah se ha ido y Booth encuentra un libro de poesía en español que ella se dejó. Nadie como Huesos para ayudarle a descifrarlo...
1. Un libro desconocido en el estante

Me equivoqué y Bones volvía el día 4. Nunca me he alegrado tanto de equivocarme. Al final **este** viernes es el famoso parcial de estadística así que aquí va una nueva historia. No sé cómo acabará pero os subo dos capítulos que espero que os gusten. Adoro a Pablo Neruda, por si no se nota :P

.

**Disclaimer:** "Puedo escribir los versos…" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 1: Un libro desconocido en el estante**

.

Era de noche y Booth caminaba por su solitario apartamento. Hannah se había ido hacía una semana, esta vez para siempre. En el fondo se lo esperaba, al fin y al cabo ella era nómada. No puedes cambiar la naturaleza de la gente.

Booth se sorprendió de la rapidez con que lo había asumido y había seguido su vida sin ella. La había querido mucho, había sido una relación muy intensa, unidos por la guerra y la adrenalina. Tal vez por eso, Hannah no había podido adaptarse a la vida tranquila y había escapado. Era de esperar, se decía Booth a sí mismo.

Procuraba con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en el hecho de que siempre acababa así, solo.

Él, que siempre creyó en el amor, que siempre soñó con encontrar a alguien con quien compartir su vida… Él, que le prometió a Huesos que algún día lograría creer en el amor, había perdido la fe. Ojalá fuera como Brennan y no necesitara a nadie a su lado.

Brennan, siempre Brennan… todos los caminos conducían a Huesos. Nada parecía funcionar con ella. Si la quería, mal y si intentaba dejar de quererla… bueno, ahí estaba la prueba.

Solo en su apartamento, dudando de todo en lo que siempre había creído.

Con Hannah en Afganistán y Brennan con una cita… se imaginaba. Brennan no había parado de tener citas desde que regresaron a Washington.

Encendió la televisión pero no había nada interesante y su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas. Tal vez fuera hora de acostarse.

Caminó hacia su cuarto y, al abrir la cama, un libro cayó de la balda en la que dejaba los documentos. Miró la tapa del libro y se dio cuenta de que estaba en castellano. _Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada_. Habiendo viajado por Sudamérica sabía defenderse en el idioma y al ver el nombre del autor supo que le sonaba de algo. _Pablo Neruda_ -dijo para sí-. _Voy a buscarlo en google_. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacerlo, una nota cayó del libro. La recogió y la leyó.

"_Seeley, para cuando leas esto, yo ya me habré ido. No pienses que la razón de mi partida es que no te quiero, te he querido más de lo que te puedas llegar a imaginar. Pero lo nuestro no funciona en Washington. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Simplemente no funciona._

_Te dejo este libro, mi libro preferido de poemas. Está en español pero sé que tú lo hablas un poco y si estás muy perdido sé que Temperance te ayudará. Ella siempre está ahí. Espero que te guste._

_Sé feliz._

_Hannah"_

-Neruda… -dijo en voz alta. Se acercó al portátil y lo encendió-. Vamos a ver quién eres-leyó en voz alta-. Pablo Neruda fue un poeta y militante comunista chileno, considerado entre los mejores y más influyentes de su siglo, siendo llamado por el novelista Gabriel García Márquez "_el más grande poeta del siglo XX en cualquier idioma_". También fue un destacado activista político, siendo senador de la República, integrante del Comité Central del Partido Comunista y precandidato a la presidencia de su país. Entre sus múltiples reconocimientos destacan el Premio Nobel de Literatura en 1971 y un Doctorado Honoris Causa por la Universidad de Oxford. Pues qué bien –dijo Booth con ironía. Siguió leyendo-. Su libro más famoso es _Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada_ y el poema más famoso el número veinte.

Booth abrió el desgastado libro y buscó el poema número 20. Tenía muchísimas figuras literarias y era muy difícil de entender para él.

Suspiró y se metió en la cama, intentando dormir. Definitivamente, todos los caminos conducían a Huesos.

.

* * *

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos, además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	2. Brennan

**Disclaimer:** "Puedo escribir los versos…" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 2: Brennan**

.

Al día siguiente Brennan estaba sentada en el sofá de su despacho en el Jeffersonian. No había ningún cadáver fresco ni huesos antiguos que clasificar, además, no tenía ganas de trabajar en el limbo así que había decidido adelantar un poco de trabajo y escribir un capítulo de su última novela.

Quince minutos habían pasado desde su decisión y no había conseguido hilar más de dos frases seguidas. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo sabía por qué tenía la cabeza en otra parte: Booth. Hacía una semana que lo había dejado con Hannah y desde entonces ella no había vuelto a salir con James. Era un tipo encantador pero… no era Booth. En ese momento una Angela con el vientre abultado entró en su despacho.

-Hola, cielo, ya que no hay mucho trabajo he pensado que podríamos ir tú y yo a Founding Fathers a tomar algo y tener una charla de chicas, que la vamos necesitando –dijo Angela con un guiño.

-Debería acabar de escribir este capítulo… -dijo Brennan, no muy convencida.

Angela se acercó a ella y leyó las dos frases que tenía el capítulo.

-Cariño, como artista que soy te digo que cuando una no está inspirada lo mejor que puede hacer es salir y vivir un poco. Ahí sí que llega la inspiración –sonrió Angela triunfante.

-De acuerdo –suspiró Brennan, apagando el portátil antes de levantarse del sofá y coger su chaqueta. Realmente necesitaba un poco de "charla de chicas".

Llegaron al Founding Fathers y pidieron un par de cervezas sin alcohol. Angela no podía probar el alcohol y Brennan sentía que no debía hacerlo estando en horas de trabajo.

-Y bueno –comenzó Angela con una sonrisa y ojos inquisitivos-, ¿qué tal con James? ¿El sábado pasado no fue vuestra tercera cita? –la artista levantó las cejas sugerentemente.

-Sí, ¿por? –la mirada de Brennan era confusa y Angela sabía que la antropóloga nunca sabría ser simplemente una chica.

-Cielo, sabes lo que significa la tercera cita, ¿verdad? ¡Sexo! –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Angela! No pasó nada de eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quería –la respuesta más sencilla es probablemente la correcta.

-Cuéntame –la mirada de Angela había cambiado, ya no era juguetona, sino que parecía más bien preocupada-, ¿cómo fue la cita? ¿Qué fue mal?

-Nada fue mal, Angela, es sólo que… James fue encantador, me recogió a la puerta de casa, me llevó al teatro y luego fuimos a cenar a un sitio elegante. Me dio conversación y me lo pasé bien. Me trajo de vuelta a mi casa y yo sabía lo que iba a pasar… -Brennan miraba a la mesa según hablaba y Angela veía lo que le costaba a su amiga explicarse-. Me besó en la puerta y, de repente yo… -respiró hondo y lo soltó de golpe- Yo me imaginé por un momento que era Booth y le besé con toda la pasión de mi alma.

-Guau- Angela estaba en shock y no sabía qué decir.

-Y, de repente me di cuenta de que era James quien estaba frente a mí y… me miraba de esa forma que… él esperaba que tuviéramos sexo y yo me di cuenta de que no quería, no con él –finalizó el relato y dio un largo trago a su cerveza.

-Estás enamorada de Booth –simplificó Angela.

-Sí –reconoció sin más Brennan-. Sea lo que sea que eso significa.

Angela sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Eso es bueno, Brennan! Hace una semana que Hannah se fue. Que quieras a Booth no es algo malo, ni inmoral. No está mal, él es libre ahora y tú también lo eres.

-Ya, pero…

-No corras si no quieres –la interrumpió Angela-, sólo ha pasado una semana, dale tiempo a que se recupere. Volveréis a ser los mismos, a comer juntos, a ir uno a casa del otro con cualquier excusa tonta… -ambas sonrieron-. Y, en algún momento tú te lanzarás a sus labios y le dirás lo mucho que lamentas haberle hecho esperar tanto –Angela le guiñó un ojo.

Brennan sonrió: Tal vez tengas razón…

-Claro que la tengo, cielo, claro que la tengo –rió Angela-. Bueno, deberíamos volver al trabajo.

Ambas mujeres se levantaron y Brennan agarró el brazo de Angela al salir. La artista sabía que esa era la manera que tenía Brennan de darle las gracias.

.

* * *

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos, además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	3. Una avería sin solución aparente

¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Gracias por todos los comentarios, favoritos y alerts que ha tenido esta historia. Me alegra que os guste.

La historia sigue. Booth y Brennan siguen enamorados el uno del otro pero... ¿se atreverán a dar el paso? Es más, ¿quién lo dará primero?

.

**Disclaimer:** "Puedo escribir los versos…" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 3: Una avería sin solución aparente**

.

-¡Huesos, tenemos un caso! –Booth entró en el despacho de Brennan con la más encantadora de sus sonrisas. Brennan le sonrió de vuelta y el agente se sintió aturdido. La antropóloga se levantó rápidamente del asiento, cogió el abrigo y lo agarró de la mano, tirando de él hacia la salida.

-Vamos, ¿no? –sonrió ella, ignorando la descarga que sintió cuando sus manos se rozaron.

Salieron del Jeffersonian, sus manos aún unidas. A ambos les parecía raro no soltarse pero ninguno de los dos daba el paso de hacerlo. En ese momento Angela los vio y sonrió de oreja a oreja ante la imagen de los tortolitos con las manos unidas. La sonrisa de Angela puso nerviosa a Brennan e, inconscientemente, soltó la mano de Booth. Ambos lo lamentaron por dentro, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Se subieron a la furgoneta.

-Tienes un piloto encendido –dijo Brennan mirando el cuadro de mandos.

-Ah, eso, no te preocupes, no es nada –contestó Booth.

-Podría ser importante –dijo Brennan mirándolo con seriedad.

-Lo he revisado hace poco, Huesos, no te preocupes.

Brennan se calló, no muy convencida, y se puso en modo profesional.

-¿Dónde ha aparecido el cadáver?

-En un parque al lado de una fábrica de conservas abandonada en el límite del estado. Hay unos 80 kilómetros así que ponte cómoda –la mano de Booth apretó su brazo y le sonrió.

Brennan no pudo evitar imaginarse _poniéndose cómoda_ en la furgoneta y se sonrojó. Definitivamente, hablaba demasiado con Angela y Booth iba a acabar con ella.

.

* * *

.

Llevaban más de una hora en la furgoneta y el silencio se había apoderado de ellos.

-¿Qué tal llevas lo de Hannah? –preguntó Brennan, por romper el hielo._ ¡Mierda!_ –pensó, _Angela diría que es una mala pregunta_.

Booth pareció entristecerse y Brennan lamentó aún más haber preguntado eso.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar, no quiero molestarte, sé que tal vez sea un tema doloroso…

-No, no, no te preocupes, nunca molestas –dijo Booth con sinceridad. Suspiró-. Lo cierto es que estoy mejor de lo que pensaba –_al menos cuando estoy contigo_, pensó Booth-, trabajar me distrae –sonrió.

Brennan le sonrió de vuelta.

-Sabes que me gusta ser tu compañera, ¿verdad? –no era la primera vez que se lo decía, pero para ella era lo más parecido a un "te quiero" que nunca le había dicho.

-La vida por tu compañero, ese es mi lema –contestó Booth con las mismas palabras que aquella vez, cuando se recuperaba del dolor del rechazo de ella-. ¿Sabes, Huesos?- No sabía por qué le decía aquello pero para cuando se dio cuenta era tarde-. El amor no es tan diferente del compañerismo. Igual que darías la vida por tu compañero la darías por la persona a la que amas, compartes gustos, ideas, conversaciones sobre la vida…

Brennan no podía evitar pensar: ¿Se está declarando? ¿Me está diciendo que nuestro compañerismo es amor? No sé, nunca se me han dado bien estas cosas, además, mi cerebro está sobreestimulado por su presencia…

Booth no pudo evitar pensar: ¿Me estoy declarando? ¡Mierda! Se va Hannah y ya vuelvo a cagarla con Huesos.

-Pues tienes razón, el amor y el compañerismo se parecen mucho –dijo Brennan mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Booth creyó que le iba a dar un vahído cuando finalmente llegaron a la escena del crimen.

-Ya hemos llegado –dijo Booth, en parte contento de salir de la furgoneta. El trayecto estaba siendo bastante raro.

-Mujer, entre 20 y 25 años -comenzó Brennan, arrodillada frente al cadáver-. El frío del lugar parece haber ralentizado la descomposición por lo que podría llevar muerta más tiempo del aparente. Que lleven los restos al Jeffersonian y muestras de la tierra de alrededor para Hodgins -dijo Brennan, levantándose-. ¿Nos vamos?

Iban caminando hacia la furgoneta y Booth puso su mano en la espalda de la antropóloga, en un gesto típico de ellos y sin embargo tan añorado por Brennan. Le sonrió y Booth quiso abrazarla, aunque tuvo que conformarse con abrirle la puerta.

Según se iban uno de los técnicos nuevos miró a su compañero de al lado con una sonrisa pícara y le dijo:

-Esos dos están liados, ¿verdad?

-Que se sepa no, llevan toda la vida así. Tenemos hecha una porra sobre cuando se liarán, John perdió porque apostó por hace un año -sonrió el compañero señalando al susodicho John-. ¿Te animas a apostar, Michael?

-Mmmm... antes de la semana que viene.

-Jajajaja, llevan toda la vida así, es una apuesta arriesgada.

-¿Has visto cómo se miraban? Están a punto de lanzarse el uno sobre el otro. Mantengo mi apuesta, antes de la semana que viene -dijo Michael.

-Vale, como quieras, saca 10 dólares.

-¡El bote será mío! -rió Michael.

.

* * *

.

**Mientras, en la furgoneta...**

.

Ambos iban callados, sin saber bien qué decir. Booth rompió el hielo.

-¿Y qué tal con tu cita de la semana? -preguntó con una ironía que Brennan no notó.

-¿Te refieres a James?

-¿Así se llama?

-Sí, bueno, más bien se llamaba, no he vuelto a saber de él -dijo Brennan con una sonrisa suave.

-Lo siento -dijo Booth, aunque sin sentirlo en absoluto-. Si no quiere estar contigo, él se lo pierde.

-No, si soy yo quien le dijo que... en fin, que no quería acostarme con él -dijo la antropóloga con una vergüenza que nunca antes había sentido con estos temas.

-Ah -dijo Booth, bailando la conga por dentro.

-Estoy en una época en la vida en la que debo concentrarme en mi carrera profesional y… -la antropóloga no pudo llegar a terminar la frase porque el coche comenzó a no subir de 80 km/h. Booth giró y pararon en el arcén.

-Te dije que no era bueno que ese piloto estuviera encendido –dijo rápidamente Brennan.

-No es nada grave, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a mirar qué es porque si no a este paso nunca llegaremos a Washington. En seguida lo arreglo –dijo el agente con una sonrisa.

Booth salió del coche rápidamente, fue al maletero y sacó los triángulos de señalización, colocándolos en la parte anterior y posterior del vehículo. Volvió al asiento del piloto y le dejó a Brennan la chaqueta.

-Sujétala para que no se manche.

Brennan no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen de Booth en camisa, con las mangas arremangadas, el capó del coche levantado y mirando ensimismado qué pieza no encajaba.

-El motor y las válvulas de aceite parecen estar bien, no sé qué puede ser…

Brennan se levantó y se colocó a su lado.

-¿Me dejas ver? –la antropóloga miró y se dio cuenta de que el caudalímetro estaba sucio. Tal vez si Booth tenía las herramientas adecuadas, ella podría sacarlo y limpiarlo con alcohol…-. Booth.

-¿Sí?

Brennan iba a decírselo pero se lo pensó mejor. Si Booth tampoco sabía cómo arreglarlo podrían quedarse un rato _solos_ esperando a que llegara la asistencia en carretera.

-Yo tampoco sé qué le pasa al coche, es decir, nunca había visto una avería así –mintió descaradamente.

-Habrá que llamar al servicio de asistencia –suspiró Booth-. Y probablemente tarden en venir.

-¿Cuánto?

-Teniendo en cuenta que estamos a unos 75 km de D.C… calculo que un par de horas.

-Eso es mucho tiempo –dijo Brennan con la más inocente de sus miradas.

-Sí, y además hace frío, así que mejor entramos al coche.

Ambos se metieron en el automóvil y Booth volvió a ponerse la chaqueta. Cogió el móvil y marcó el número de la asistencia técnica.

-Sí, una avería desconocida, el coche no pasa de 80 km/h. Sí, ya lo hemos revisado y todo parece estar en orden, ¿podrían traer una grúa? Nos encontramos en el kilómetro 10 de la ruta 520. ¿Y cuánto tiempo tardaría? ¿Tanto? De acuerdo, les esperamos –colgó Booth.

-¿Qué te han dicho?

-Que tardarán unas 2 horas en llegar.

-Pues habrá que esperar, ¿no? –comentó Brennan, ocultando una sonrisa.

-Sí, qué remedio –dijo Booth.

En ese momento, Brennan echó el respaldo de su asiento atrás y suspiró, dejando ver un trozo de su blanco cuello. Booth miró aquel trozo de piel vulnerable y suspiró, iban a ser dos horas muy largas.

.

* * *

.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Ahora es el momento de que me digais vuestra opinión a través de vuestros comentarios. ¿Queréis que aparezca pronto el poema de Neruda o preferís que explote un poco más la tensión sexual? ;)

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	4. En medio de la nada

Lo primero de todo gracias por todos los comentarios, favoritos, alerts y author alerts, me han hecho inmensamente feliz.

La inspiración ha sido benévola conmigo así que aquí estoy otra vez. Ha habido gente que me ha pedido que aparezca ya Neruda pero la inmensa mayoría me habéis pedido que explote un poco más la tensión sexual XD Así que ayer, sola en casa, sin distracciones ni vergüenzas escribí este capítulo.

Me da vergüenza pero también me lo he pasado genial escribiéndolo ;) Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** "Puedo escribir los versos…" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 4: En medio de la nada**

.

-Booth, ¿por qué no reclinas tu asiento? Estarás más cómodo y, aunque no sea muy bueno para tu espalda es mejor que estar en un ángulo de 90 grados, porque aunque parezca que logras una postura completamente recta, en realidad…

-De acuerdo, lo he entendido –la cortó Booth con una sonrisa, reclinando su asiento.

Brennan se colocó de lado, apoyando su cabeza en su mano izquierda, observándolo con detenimiento. Booth se giró y la miró también.

-Me recuerda al instituto, al baile de fin de curso que no tuve… -comentó Brennan.

-¿A la colina del amor? –sonrió Booth.

-¿Cómo sabes que la llamábamos así? –dijo sorprendida.

-En todos los pueblos de América hay una colina del amor, Huesos –rió el agente ante su cara de asombro-. A mí también me recuerda al instituto, me acuerdo del baile de graduación, de que logré convencer a Vanessa para que fuera conmigo, cuando nos enrollamos en el coche y… -se sonrojó y se calló.

-Booth, no seas tan puritano -rió Brennan-. Yo te contaría mi experiencia pero sabes que lo más parecido a mi baile de graduación fue cuando fuimos a mi instituto como matrimonio… -se quedó pensativa y sonrió-. Tú me regalaste mi primer baile de graduación. Gracias, Booth.

-Fue un placer –sonrió el agente-. Y ahora estamos en la escena de coche de después del baile –dijo Booth sin pensar.

_"-¡Mierda! -dijo una voz en su cabeza-. ¿La escena de coche después del baile? Va a pensar que quieres llevártela a la cama._

_-¿Acaso no quieres? –dijo su diablo interior._

_-¡Esa no es la cuestión!"_

-Booth, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Brennan preocupada.

-Sí, sí.

-Hace frío, ¿no crees? –dijo Brennan, frotándose los brazos, tratando de no temblar.

-Espera –Booth salió del coche, abrió el maletero y cogió una manta, volvió al coche, se sentó, cerró la puerta y le pasó la manta a Brennan-. La llevo siempre por si ocurre algún imprevisto –dijo, tumbándose otra vez.

Brennan extendió la manta para taparlos a ambos. La manta era fina y Brennan seguía teniendo frío, así que apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Booth.

-¿Qué haces, Huesos?

-Intento entrar en calor.

-¿Pegándote a mí?

-Yo tengo frío y tu cuerpo está caliente –dijo Brennan, sin pensar en el doble sentido de sus palabras. Booth pensó hasta qué punto era acertada la afirmación de Brennan mientras cruzaba las piernas para que la antropóloga no viera el efecto que su contacto comenzaba a producirle de cintura para abajo-. ¿Te molesta?

-No, para nada –dijo Booth con sinceridad, rodeándola con sus brazos. Era un placer estar así con ella, aspirar su aroma, sentir la suavidad de su piel… Siempre había querido estar tumbado con Huesos en sus brazos, pero en sus fantasías tenía permiso para más cosas que simplemente abrazarla…

Brennan tenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba sabiéndose rodeada por su compañero. Aspiró su aroma y algo cálido la invadió por dentro. Suspiró, se sentía tan bien… Acercó más su cuerpo y aquello fue la perdición de Booth.

Booth había logrado controlar más a menos el efecto que su compañera tenía en él pero, cuando Brennan suspiró y se pegó más a él, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se rebelara ante la cercanía de la mujer que amaba. Enrojeció y la separó un poco.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Brennan desorientada.

-Tal vez no sea buena idea que te pegues tanto a mí.

-¿Por qué? –la mirada de Brennan era la esencia de la confusión.

Booth enrojeció y la antropóloga entendió.

-¡Ah! –rió-. Booth, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, es normal en un hombre sentirse excitado ante la cercanía de una mujer –dijo con sencillez-. De hecho, lo considero un cumplido.

Booth no pudo más que sonreír, sólo Huesos era capaz de hacerle sonreír mientras lo torturaba como lo hacía.

-¿Es muy duro para ti si te abrazo? -preguntó la antropóloga mientras se frotaba los brazos, tratando de que la fricción la calentara un poco-. Es que tengo frío.

Booth suspiró y abrió los brazos. Brennan se acomodó en su pecho con una sonrisa. Se apretó más a él y lo abrazó. Se sentía tan relajada que su respiración fue acompasándose poco a poco hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

.

* * *

.

Booth la veía dormir con una sonrisa en los labios. Aquello era lo más parecido al cielo que había conocido. Y también lo más parecido al infierno, le recordaba su entrepierna. Intentaba respirar hondo mientras recitaba mentalmente los santos. La cosa pareció funcionar hasta que la mano de Brennan bajó de la cintura a la cadera del agente.

Booth soltó un gemido ahogado mientras Brennan se abrazaba más a él. Volvió a empezar la retahíla. Empezó a respirar hondo y fue relajándose poco a poco.

Booth se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido cuando sintió el cuerpo de Brennan completamente encima del suyo. Abrió los ojos y vio una mirada en los de ella que sólo había visto en el coma. Brennan apoyaba sus manos a los lados de él, no dejando apenas espacio entre sus cuerpos, el pelo enmarcando su cara, sus ojos azules mirándolo con deseo. La antropóloga se inclinó hacia él y lo besó lentamente. Booth se sentía en el cielo. Brennan se separó.

-Huesos…

-¿Sí, Booth? –susurró acercándose a su oído. Mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y Booth olvidó lo que quería decirle. La apretó más contra él y comenzó a besarla con más pasión.

Booth la tumbó en el asiento de al lado y se colocó sobre ella, besándola como si no hubiera mañana. Los labios del agente bajaron de los labios de Brennan a su cuello, mientras la antropóloga se estremecía. Booth no entendía por qué pasaba aquello pero la deseaba demasiado como para hacerse preguntas.

Las manos de Booth le retiraron la chaqueta y comenzaron a acariciar los pechos de Brennan por encima de la camisa. Cada gemido de su compañera lo enardecía aún más y ya no necesitaba ocultarle a Brennan lo excitado que se sentía, puesto que notaba lo excitada que también estaba ella.

El agente comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa de Brennan cuando ella sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Tienes frío?

-Bésame –Booth la besó intensamente-. Ya no –le sonrió, mientras se deshacía ella misma de su camisa.

Booth miró maravillado a su compañera. Jamás en su vida se imaginó que tendría a Brennan semidesnuda en su furgoneta mientras ambos se acariciaban. No podía quitar los ojos de los pechos de su compañera, enfundados en un sujetador negro. Levantó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada llena de deseo de Brennan.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Booth volvió a besarla.

-Definitivamente sí.

-A mí me gustaría ver más de ti –sonrió Brennan.

Booth se quitó la chaqueta mientras las manos de Brennan desabrochaban con impaciencia los botones de su camisa, acariciando su musculoso pecho. La pasión los ahogaba y frío era lo último que sentían.

Mientras las manos de Brennan vagaban por el pecho de Booth, el agente besaba los hombros de ella, bajando suavemente los tirantes de su sujetador, para pasar a su espalda, soltar el broche y finalmente ver los pechos de su compañera sin ningún tipo de barrera.

-Eres preciosa –le dijo, maravillado. Brennan simplemente sonrió mientras él seguía embebiéndose de su cuerpo. Las manos de él acariciaron sus recién liberados pechos mientras la antropóloga dejaba escapar gemidos. Cuando la boca de Booth reemplazó a sus manos los gemidos se hicieron mucho más audibles. El agente estaba a punto de enloquecer, y más aún en el momento en el que sintió a Brennan acariciar su erección por encima de los pantalones.

Booth comenzó a desabrochar los vaqueros de su compañera. Hubiera querido deslizarlos lentamente por sus piernas pero su parte racional había dejado de funcionar. Sólo deseaba mientras besaba las piernas de su compañera hasta llegar a la cintura de sus bragas.

-Mmmm… -Brennan se estremeció con el contacto de la mano de su compañero en su sexo y decidió devolverle lo mismo que le daba. Desabotonó los pantalones de su compañero y los bajó. Booth la miró como con miedo a su reacción y ella simplemente se lamió los labios mientras metía una mano dentro del bóxer y comenzaba a acariciarlo.

Los labios de ambos se juntaron en un apasionado beso mientras se acariciaban el uno al otro. Brennan estaba muy húmeda y al borde del abismo.

-Booth –se las arregló para susurrar-. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Booth asintió, se bajó los bóxers y estaba a punto de entrar en ella cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en la ventanilla.

-¿Disculpen? ¿Hola? Nos han llamado hace dos horas, ¿no?

La imagen de Brennan desnuda se desdibujó de golpe. Booth abrió los ojos asustado. Estaba dentro de la furgoneta, con Brennan entre sus brazos sí, pero completamente vestida, al igual que él.

-Booth –dijo Brennan-. Nos hemos quedado dormidos.

.

* * *

.

No me odiéis mucho, es la única manera de mantener la tensión sexual y dejar que Neruda haga su magia XD

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos, además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	5. Una conversación de chicas

Este es un capítulo de transición y sin embargo, me ha quedado muy largo. Muchas os habéis dado cuenta de que era un sueño, todas os habéis quedado con cómo lo pasa Booth pero, ¿y lo que siente Brennan al estar tan cerca de él? XD

Espero que os guste. Por cierto, este capítulo tiene un comentario clave para más adelante... ;)

**Disclaimer:** "Puedo escribir los versos…" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 5: Una conversación de chicas**

.

-Booth –dijo Brennan-. Nos hemos quedado dormidos.

-¿Y por qué nos han despertado?

Brennan sonrió, recordando lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos.

Había estado dormida hasta que sintió a su compañero "forcejear" en sueños.

-Huesos… -susurró Booth con voz ronca y aquello, junto con la cercanía de su compañero y su obvia excitación hizo que Brennan se humedeciera los labios, excitada.

Booth se movía cada vez más y Brennan no tenía ni quería tener escapatoria. Estaba encerrada por sus brazos. De repente, la mano de Booth bajó hasta un pecho y lo apretó suavemente. La antropóloga, sorprendida, apenas pudo contener un jadeo.

No estaba bien, lo sabía, pero acercó sus labios a los del dormido agente y lo besó con pasión y sin el miedo que hubiera tenido de saberlo despierto.

Rápidamente, y tras sentir como Booth la agarraba más fuerte, se separó de él. Aquello no estaba bien. Se moría por hacer el amor con Booth pero no iba a aprovecharse de él estando dormido.

Sonrió. Tal vez aprovecharse de él no fuera el término adecuado, puesto que el cuerpo de Booth parecía más que dispuesto a complacerla. Pero Booth le había enseñado lealtad y a distinguir los buenos momentos de los malos y aquel, definitivamente, no era un buen momento.

Se separó de él lo poco que le permitieron sus brazos e intentó calmarse. La tentación era grande pero no debía. "No es el momento" se repetía una y otra vez.

En ese momento tocaron a la ventanilla. Estaba tan abstraída que no había escuchado a los de la asistencia técnica acercarse.

-¿Disculpen? ¿Hola? Nos han llamado hace dos horas, ¿no?

Booth se despertó sobresaltado y Brennan sonrió. Esperaba que al menos Booth se hubiera "liberado" en su sueño, porque si no… bueno, no lo envidiaba.

Los técnicos habían traído una grúa y rápidamente engancharon la furgoneta, hicieron que los compañeros se subieran a la parte de atrás de la grúa y pusieron rumbo a Washington D.C.

Hicieron el trayecto en silencio, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Brennan lo rompió diciendo:

-¿Y qué avería creen ustedes que puede tener?

Uno de los técnicos se giró y le sonrió.

-No lo hemos podido revisar a fondo pero creemos que es que el caudalímetro está sucio.

Brennan escondió una sonrisa mientras pensaba con satisfacción en que estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Dónde quieren que les dejemos? –preguntó el conductor cuando entraron a la ciudad.

-A mí en el edificio Hoover y a mi compañera en el instituto Jeffersonian –contestó Booth.

Pararon primero en el edificio Hoover y Booth bajó rápidamente sin casi mirar a Brennan.

-Adiós, Booth –le sonrió encantadoramente.

-Hasta luego, Huesos –dijo encaminándose rápidamente al FBI, tratando de no mirarla demasiado.

Brennan bajó de la grúa y entró rápidamente al laboratorio.

-¿Por qué ha llegado tan tarde, doctora Brennan? –preguntó Cam.

-La furgoneta de Booth ha sufrido una avería y nos hemos quedado dos horas varados en medio de la autopista –ante estas palabras de Brennan y el halo de energía que destilaba, Angela enarcó una ceja y puso su mirada de "tenemos que hablar"-. Pero no te preocupes, Cam, ahora mismo me pongo con los restos.

Brennan se pasó la mañana buscando pruebas en los restos y, cuando tuvo que dejarlo para que Hodgins hiciera su magia, Angela la agarró por banda.

-Cielo, tenemos que hablar –y sin darle oportunidad de réplica entraron al despacho de la antropóloga.

Angela cerró la puerta y encaró a su amiga con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Brennan.

-¿Has estado dos horas en medio de la nada encerrada en la furgoneta con Booth y aún no sabes de qué quiero hablar? -Angela negó con la cabeza, incrédula-. ¿Qué ha pasado en esa furgoneta? –preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. ¿O acaso crees que he olvidado que ayer me dijiste que querías ir a por Booth? –guiñó un ojo.

Brennan se sonrojó y supo que tendría que contarle todo a su amiga.

-Ponte cómoda –dijo sentándose en el sofá y dando palmaditas en el asiento contiguo-. Es largo de contar.

* * *

Booth estaba en su despacho del FBI intentando concentrarse en el papeleo. Su excitación hacía tiempo que había remitido pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había ocurrido en la furgoneta.

Los remordimientos lo estaban devorando. ¿Qué pensaría Brennan si supiera que tenía sueños eróticos con ella? Conociéndola, simplemente se reiría y diría que era natural. No dudaba de que fuera natural pero también era una auténtica tortura. Nunca había sido tan duro trabajar a su lado.

Sabía que tenía la tortura merecida. No había sido sincero con ella y lo había pagado así, con Brennan en sus brazos sin poder hacer nada más que abrazarla. Suspiró, se lo tenía más que merecido.

Volvió a intentar concentrarse en el papeleo. En ese momento vio la última novela de Brennan en su mesa y recordó el libro de Hannah. _Neruda_.

Suspiró una vez más, tenía un favor que pedirle a su compañera.

* * *

-¿Y Booth no sabía qué le pasaba al coche?

-No, así que tuve que echarle un vistazo yo –sonrió Brennan.

-No me pega en Booth no saber arreglar la furgoneta… -dijo Angela pensativa-. Imagino que tú tampoco sabías, si no, no os habríais quedado dos horas en la autopista… -la voz de Angela se perdió cuando vio la cara de culpabilidad de Brennan-. ¡No! –sonrió-. ¡SABÍAS CÓMO ARREGLARLO! –empezó a reírse histéricamente.

-¡Angela, baja la voz! –pidió Brennan, intentando controlar la risa-. Sabía que era que el caudalímetro estaba sucio pero… no sé qué me pasó… De repente, pensé que no era tan horrible estar dos horas encerrada en la furgoneta con Booth.

Angela se rió aún más.

-Así que por fin… -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No, no pasó eso –dijo Brennan.

La sonrisa de Angela se apagó de golpe.

-¿No?

-No pensé que fuera ni el momento ni el lugar.

-¡Ay Brennan! –suspiró Angela-. A veces eres tan sensata y tan poco divertida… -se fijó en la cara de la antropóloga y sonrió-. Un momento… hay algo que no me dices. ¿Qué pasó exactamente en esa furgoneta?

-Pues… como el servicio técnico iba a tardar y hacía tanto frío reclinamos los asientos, Booth sacó una manta y nos tapamos con ella –Angela sonreía, era tan tierno…-. Entonces yo me abracé a Booth y él… bueno, le sentó "demasiado bien" –Angela empezó a reírse a carcajadas-. ¡Angela, baja la voz, por favor! –dijo la antropóloga, sonrojada-. El caso es que me quedé dormida…

-Y Booth sufriendo… -comentó Angela con una sonrisa.

-La cuestión es que me desperté porque Booth estaba susurrándome al oído y moviéndose en sueños…

-¿Y qué susurraba? –preguntó la artista, muerta de curiosidad.

-Huesos –dijo Brennan en voz baja, avergonzada.

-¿Qué?

-¡Huesos! –dijo Brennan a la vez que Booth lo decía y abría la puerta del despacho de la antropóloga. Las dos mujeres saltaron en el sofá, asustadas. El agente las miró, sorprendido por su reacción.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada –dijeron Angela y Brennan al unísono.

-De acuerdo –dijo Booth mirándolas con desconfianza-. Por cierto, Angela, ¿tienes la identidad de la víctima?

-Sí, el ordenador debe de haber encontrado ya una coincidencia –dijo, encaminándose a su despacho mientras lanzaba a Brennan una mirada que decía "luego hablamos".

Los compañeros se quedaron solos, envueltos en un silencio incómodo. Booth lo rompió.

-He venido para ver si Angela tenía una identificación y ver si podemos preguntar a los familiares.

-Bien.

Angela apareció al poco tiempo con un retrato y una coincidencia en la base de datos.

-Se trata de Jennifer Watson, 23 años, vivía en Virginia Oeste –dijo mientras le pasaba los papeles a Booth -. Ahí tienes la dirección de su familia.

-¡Vámonos! –dijo Booth.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos? –preguntó Brennan-. Porque ya no tenemos la furgoneta –al ver la cara de Booth supo que habría sido mejor no nombrar el vehículo.

-No te preocupes, Huesos, el FBI nos deja otro vehículo mientras reparan el nuestro.

Fueron caminando hacia el exterior del Jeffersonian, ambos parecían irradiar toda la tensión que habían acumulado durante años. Brennan se puso nerviosa y tropezó en uno de los escalones del Jeffersonian. Booth, siguiendo su instinto, la cogió en sus brazos antes de que cayera. La tenía tan cerca… _Demasiado cerca para apenas 12 horas_, pensó Booth.

Estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro, muy cerca, demasiado, era difícil pensar…

-Gracias –dijo Brennan, rompiendo el momento, y Booth la soltó.

Cuando llegaron al coche que les había puesto el FBI, la antropóloga empezó a reírse ante la visión del minúsculo coche de dos plazas.

-¡Parece medio coche! –rió Brennan.

-Era el único que les quedaba –dijo Booth, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos subieron al coche y Booth se quedó con la mirada perdida sin girar la llave del contacto.

-Booth, ¿qué ocurre? –lo miró preocupada.

-Huesos, tengo un favor que pedirte.

* * *

Hay un pueblo en West Virginia que tengo especial interés en visitar algún día =)

Espero que os haya gustado.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos, además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	6. Una espalda dolorida

Hace unas horas no podía entrar a Fanfiction y por eso no he actualizado.

Este **sí **que es un capítulo de transición porque quería que aparecieran los versos pero de un modo natural, lógico. Gracias a mi amiga Maider por ayudarme con las lesiones de Booth.

Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** "Puedo escribir los versos…" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 6: Una espalda dolorida**

-Huesos, tengo un favor que pedirte.

-Quieres que conduzca yo, ¿verdad?

-¡No! –exclamó Booth -. Espera, ¿por qué crees que te voy a pedir que conduzcas tú?

-Porque no arrancas –contestó sencillamente Brennan-. ¿Has vuelto a tener problemas con la espalda? –preguntó preocupada.

-Mi espalda está bien, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo, mientras arrancaba el coche y se ponían rumbo a Virginia Oeste. Nada más decir aquellas palabras sintió una punzada de dolor a la altura de los riñones.

-Booth, es obvio que estar tumbado en esa furgoneta no te ha hecho bien.

"_Ni te imaginas hasta qué punto es cierto"_ pensó Booth.

-Si quieres puedo arreglarte la espalda con mis "nudillos mágicos" –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tengo miedo de que me la estropees.

-Aquella vez fue porque la lesión era distinta de la que parecía ser.

-¿Y si esta vez también es distinta de la que parece ser? -preguntó Booth, poniendo cara de niño pequeño. Brennan se derritió ante el puchero fingido de su compañero, pero mantuvo la compostura.

-No es más que una contractura a nivel de la L3, basta con que ejerza presión en...

-Vale –la cortó Booth-, te dejaré que me arregles la espalda.

Brennan sonrió de oreja a oreja y Booth no pudo evitar pensar en que haría lo que fuera por ella.

-La estructura ósea de la víctima indica que era deportista –Brennan comenzó a concentrarse en el caso-, probablemente tenista a juzgar por las fracturas remodeladas de las muñecas…

Booth la escuchaba a medias, concentrarse en su voz era mejor que concentrarse simplemente en ella. Así, hablando sobre las particularidades del caso, llegaron al domicilio de la víctima.

No fue fácil hablar con la madre de la víctima para decirle que su hija estaba muerta, nunca lo era. Sin embargo, aquella vez fue diferente, puesto que la madre, en vez de llorar, simplemente dijo.

-Lo sabía.

-¿Cómo que lo sabía? –Brennan no era capaz de entenderlo. Miró a Booth y le susurró-. ¿Crees que es culpable?

-Creo que es una manera de hablar, que se refiere a su instinto –le contestó Booth.

Brennan abrió la boca para replicar cuando vieron la mirada de asombro de la mujer.

-Verán, cuando Jenny desapareció hace una semana me derrumbé. Aún así, tenía esperanza porque algo en mí me decía que seguía viva. Pero hace dos días de repente sentí en mi corazón que mi hija ya no estaba aquí, que su luz se había apagado para siempre… -terminó la mujer con un sollozo.

Booth le pasó el brazo por los hombros, tratando de consolarla. Brennan sacó un pañuelo y se lo dio a Booth quien, sorprendido por el gesto empático de Huesos, se lo pasó a la madre. Una vez hechas las preguntas oportunas, se montaron en la furgoneta camino del laboratorio.

Sin embargo, Brennan no estaba conforme.

-¿Cómo puede decir que lo sabía?

-Sabiéndolo, a veces el corazón sabe cosas que la razón desconoce.

-No tiene sentido.

Booth no pudo más que sonreír ante aquella afirmación tan típica de Brennan.

-En el corazón sólo hay sangre –continuó Brennan-, la idea de que guarda los sentimientos nació en la Edad Media sin ningún tipo de base científica.

El agente suspiró.

-Mira, Huesos, en esta vida no todo se puede pesar y medir.

-No lo entiendo –dijo Brennan, cada vez más confusa-. Todo tiene una causa y un efecto.

-Si no fue su corazón, metafóricamente hablando, quien se lo dijo, ¿cómo crees que esa mujer supo que su hija había muerto?

-No lo sé.

-¿Ves? La razón no lo contesta todo. Estaba muy unida a su hija, la quería mucho así que, de alguna manera, sintió cuando ella ya no estaba, supo que había muerto.

Brennan se quedó pensativa, tratando de encontrar sentido a las palabras de su compañero.

-Algunas culturas opinan que hay un lazo invisible entre una madre y sus hijos y que, al morir alguno de ellos se siente la rotura del lazo en la otra parte. ¿Crees que se refería a eso?

-Lo has entendido –Booth sonrió. Brennan también lo hizo.

-Ahora debemos concentrarnos en encontrar al culpable –dijo la antropóloga.

-Sí, para que esa mujer pueda tener la justicia que se merece –dijo Booth mientras arqueaba ligeramente la espalda, en un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para la antropóloga.

-Necesitas ayuda con la espalda, ¿verdad? –dijo Brennan con tono preocupado.

-No la necesito, ¿vale, Huesos? Mi espalda está bien.

-Dijiste que ibas a dejarme que te la arreglara –dijo Brennan, haciendo un puchero.

Era cierto, Booth le había dicho que sí, pero la idea de las manos de Brennan recorriendo su espalda era demasiado dura para él en aquellos momentos. Miró a su compañera y supo que no tenía escapatoria. Tal vez sólo podía ganar tiempo.

-Mira, Huesos, vamos a hacer una cosa, si al acabar el día sigo con la espalda mal te doy permiso para que me la arregles, ¿de acuerdo? –le lanzó su encantadora sonrisa y Brennan no pudo más que asentir.

El día pasó rápido para ambos, Booth en el FBI y Brennan con sus huesos. Había oscurecido cuando Brennan aún seguía examinando las radiografías del cadáver. Se había pasado todo el día trabajando a excepción de cuando Angela le reclamó lo que quedaba de su conversación. Recordó con una sonrisa la cara de la artista cuando le contó lo que había hecho con Booth mientras éste dormía. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió al agente cruzar la puerta de su despacho.

-¡Hola, Huesos! ¿Todavía aquí? Vente conmigo a cenar.

-De acuerdo.

Brennan se levantó rápidamente, cogió su abrigo y lo siguió.

Booth la miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada.

Cenaron en el Diner entre risas y comentarios. Todo parecía estar bien y Booth se sentía aliviado ante la idea de que su compañera hubiera olvidado su compromiso de arreglarle la espalda.

-¿La última copa? -preguntó Brennan, una vez acabada la cena.

-Claro -sonrió Booth-. ¿Dónde? -preguntó, dándole un sorbo a la cerveza con la que había acompañado la cena.

-¿En tu casa o en la mía? -preguntó Brennan inocentemente.

Booth se atragantó con la cerveza y empezó a toser.

-Booth, ¿estás bien? -preguntó la antropóloga, preocupada.

El agente respiró hondo mientras su cara recuperaba la normalidad.

-Sí, es sólo que... la pregunta...

-¿Cuál? -preguntó Brennan sin comprender-. ¿Lo de en tu casa o en la mía?

-Exacto.

-¡Ah! –sonrió-. Es la pregunta que hacen las parejas cuando quieren tener sexo, ¿no?

Booth solo asintió mientras pensaba que, definitivamente, Temperance Brennan iba a acabar con él.

Brennan sonrió, tal vez su pregunta no estaba tan desencaminada.

.

* * *

.

Booth no sabía cómo lo había convencido. Tal vez fuera que su dialéctica era superior a la de él, o tal vez, simplemente, que no podía negarle nada que ella le pidiera. Cuando bien quiso darse cuenta, ambos estaban en el coche, de camino a la casa de él para tomar la última copa.

Ambos iban en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Brennan le daba vueltas a las palabras que Angela le había dicho aquella tarde: "Cielo, está a punto de caramelo". No fue lo único que le dijo. Las palabras de Angela siempre eran sensatas y su comentario fue "Él te quiere con toda su alma y lo sabes. Pero ten una cosa clara: estate segura de lo que haces, porque no puedes herirlo otra vez". La antropóloga lo sabía, porque ella también quería a Booth con toda su alma. Moriría antes que volver a hacerle daño. Esta vez haría las cosas bien.

.

* * *

.

Juntos en casa de Booth, una espalda que arreglar, un libro que traducir... XD

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos, además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	7. Poema número veinte

Gracias por todos los comentarios que tuvo el capítulo anterior. Quiero contestar desde aquí a los que me escribís sin cuenta: alguien que ni siquiera ha puesto un nombre y cuyo comentario es idéntico al de Lizzybonesfan (?) y Paula por hacer el esfuerzo de leer en español. Gracias.

Mañana 25 de noviembre será el Día Mundial por la erradicación de la violencia contra las mujeres. ¿Qué os puedo decir, "no os dejéis pegar"? No es tan simple, nunca empieza con un tortazo sin ton ni son. Creo que lo único que os puedo decir es que apliquéis la filosofía de Angela: "Tú no tienes mi corazón, sino que soy yo quien te lo entrega".

La inspiración está siendo benévola conmigo pero este capítulo no habría sido posible sin el apoyo y la inestimable ayuda de mi amiga Maider, que además de ayudarme con los términos anatómicos me dio la idea para que apareciera Neruda de forma natural. **Este capítulo está dedicado a ti, Maider. Muchas gracias.**

Y sí, al fin llega Neruda.

**Disclaimer:** "Puedo escribir los versos…" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 7: Poema número veinte**

Brennan cruzó el umbral de la casa de Booth con una timidez nunca antes experimentada en casa de su compañero. Sólo iban a tomar unas cervezas, como tantas otras veces, ¿por qué se sentía tan nerviosa? Tal vez porque no sólo quería tomar unas cervezas con él.

Booth también era un amasijo de nervios cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, dejando pasar primero a su compañera. Sólo iban a tomar unas cervezas, tal vez ella tratara de arreglarle la espalda… nada más. Pero el instinto de Booth le decía que ahí había algo más, la mirada de Brennan los últimos días era más brillante de lo normal, como si estuviera decidida a algo pero… ¿a qué? Negó con la cabeza, tratando de sacarse ese pensamiento. Brennan sólo lo quería como amigo, se lo había dicho muchas veces. Abrió la nevera y preguntó:

-Huesos, ¿qué quieres tomar?

-Una cerveza estaría bien, Booth –sonrió Brennan. Booth sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

El agente volvió con las cervezas y se sentó al lado de Brennan en el sofá. Ambos bebían en silencio, hasta que la antropóloga lo rompió.

-Si tienes razón y la madre no es culpable…

-No lo es –la interrumpió Booth.

-Entonces, ¿quién crees que puede ser su asesino?

-El ex-novio tiene muy mala pinta. Pero no podemos acusar a nadie sin pruebas, ¿no dices siempre eso, Huesos?

-Sí, pero me gusta saber qué dice tu instinto, Booth –sonrió Brennan. Booth le sonrió de vuelta y de repente hizo una mueca. Otra vez la espalda.

-Booth, no puedes seguir así. El día ha terminado y tú sigues con la espalda mal. Déjame que te la arregle.

-De acuerdo –dijo Booth. Al fin y al cabo ella no iba más que a ponerle las manos en la nuca y hacer que girara la cintura, no iba a ser más de medio minuto, podría soportarlo. Se puso de pie-. Haz tu magia.

Brennan se levantó del sofá y se lo quedó mirando.

-¿Dónde te duele exactamente?

Booth señaló el lugar.

-Es diferente del sitio de la última vez… -dijo Brennan, pensativa-. No es sobre la L3, es a la altura de la L4, por encima de la cresta ilíaca, el tipo de presión a aplicar también ha de ser diferente.

-Lo que significa… -dijo Booth, incapaz de seguir su razonamiento.

-Que tengo que examinar la zona. Quítate la chaqueta y la camisa.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Booth -. ¡No!

-Oh, vamos, Booth, no seas puritano. No es la primera vez que te veo sin camisa.

-Sí, pero esta vez es diferente –dijo Booth, no queriendo recordar el erótico momento de sentir las manos de Brennan desnudándolo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque te la vas a quitar tú? –preguntó Brennan sin comprender-. Te la puedo quitar yo, si lo prefieres.

-¡No! –Booth estaba al borde del histerismo-. De acuerdo, me la quitaré-.Y tras decir estas palabras se despojó de la chaqueta y la camisa.

La visión del pecho desnudo de Booth hizo que Brennan se relamiera para después morderse el labio inferior. Siempre había sabido que su compañero era un hombre atractivo pero en aquel momento le pareció irresistible. Contuvo como pudo el impulso de agarrarlo por el cuello y besarlo.

-Túmbate boca abajo en el sofá.

Booth lo hizo y Brennan se acomodó cabalgando el trasero del agente. Booth ya estaba sufriendo. _Y aún no te ha puesto las manos encima…_, pensó catastróficamente.

Brennan disfrutó un momento estar encima de él para después concentrarse en su musculosa espalda. Colocó el índice en la nuca de su compañero para irlo bajando suavemente por la columna. Booth se estremeció. La antropóloga sabía que era un gesto superfluo pero no lo pudo ni lo quiso evitar. Puso las manos encima de la cintura de Booth, a la altura de la L4 y masajeó suavemente la espalda. Booth no pudo contener un ronroneo de placer al sentir las manos de Brennan acariciándolo.

-Mmmm… me gusta cómo lo haces –dijo en un ronco susurro.

-Gracias –acariciar a Booth era increíblemente placentero y Brennan, al sentir el susurro de su compañero no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Booth hacía tiempo que había perdido la batalla contra su cuerpo. _"Es tu compañera, sólo tu compañera, te lo ha dejado claro miles de veces. No puedes meter la pata"_, se decía. Tenía que distraer su mente, y rápido; si no lo hacía, se daría la vuelta y la besaría hasta dejarla sin respiración.

-Eh… Huesos.

-¿Sí, Booth? –los pensamientos de Brennan también estaban dispersos. Le hubiera gustado agacharse hasta apoyar el pecho en la espalda de su compañero y besarle el cuello. Pero no era apropiado.

-Tengo un favor que pedirte. –En ese momento Brennan incrementó la presión de sus manos y Booth jadeó.

-¿No era este el favor? –dijo la antropóloga confundida, con un tono de voz que a Booth le pareció extremadamente sensual.

-Eh… no, esto ha sido cosa tuya. Lo que tenía que pedirte es que… -a Booth se le hacía difícil pensar, y más aún hablar, sintiendo las manos de su compañera vagando por su espalda- verás, Hannah se dejó aquí, ¡ay! ¡Huesos, ten cuidado!

-Lo siento, Booth –Brennan no había podido evitar apretar demasiado la espalda del agente al escuchar el nombre de la periodista-. ¿Qué se dejó Hannah?

-Como te decía –el pellizco de Brennan había conseguido que Booth se concentrara en lo que quería decir-, Hannah se dejó un libro de poesía en español y… bueno, me gustaría que me ayudaras a entender lo que dice.

-¿No entiendes el significado de las palabras? –preguntó Brennan. Sus manos hacía tiempo que habían abandonado la cintura de Booth y masajeaban sus hombros, en una caricia más placentera que necesaria-. Creía que habías tenido que viajar por Sudamérica.

-Sí, y ya sabes que sé bastante español, pero tiene muchísimas metáforas y figuras literarias que no alcanzo a comprender del todo.

-Y por eso necesitas mi ayuda–contestó Brennan. La espalda de Booth ya estaba perfecta pero a ninguno de los dos le apetecía mencionarlo. La antropóloga comenzó a dibujar ligeros círculos con los dedos en la espalda del agente. Booth cerró los ojos, sintiéndose en el cielo-. Bueno, vamos a por ese libro –dijo Brennan, levantándose de encima de Booth.

-Eh… ahora voy, sólo… sólo dame un momento –pidió Booth, tratando de calmarse-. El libro está en mi habitación, en la mesilla, enseguida me levanto.

Brennan lo miró sin comprender, aún así se dirigió a la habitación de su compañero.

Booth se sentó en el sofá y miró el bulto que tenía en sus pantalones. Tenía tantas ganas de hacerle el amor a su compañera… No fue buena idea pensar aquello, puesto que comenzaron a apretarle más los pantalones. Empezó a recitar la tabla del ocho y eso pareció calmarlo.

Cuando logró controlarse se dio cuenta de que hacía tiempo que Brennan tenía que haber vuelto. Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación.

Encontró a Brennan sentada en su cama, leyendo absorta el libro.

-¿Interesante?

-Mucho. De hecho, admiro el sentido del humor de Hannah –sonrió Brennan.

-¿Y eso? –Booth la miró sin comprender.

-Pablo Neruda.

-Es el autor, ¿qué pasa con él?

-Que tú eres muy… "americano", no es la clase de escritor que tú leerías.

-¿Por qué no?

Brennan sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-No, por nada, sólo que fue militante comunista –comentó Brennan como que no quería la cosa, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Comunista? –Booth le arrebató el libro a Brennan y lo cogió con dos dedos, como si le diera asco-. Voy a por cerillas para quemarlo –dijo el agente yendo hacia la puerta.

-Booth, ¿qué haces? –preguntó la antropóloga alarmada.

Booth se giró y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Era una broma, Huesos. Que sea comunista no me importa y lo sabes. Ambos sabemos que, siendo escritor, lo que de verdad importa es que escriba bien, ¿no?

-¡Oh, sí, escribe muy bien!

-Con eso me basta –sonrió. Brennan también le sonrió, feliz de que su compañero no fuera tan cerrado de mente como para juzgar a alguien sólo por su ideología política-. Entonces, ¿por dónde empezamos?

-Este es un libro muy famoso pero el poema más conocido es el número veinte, tal vez fuera buena idea empezar por ahí.

-Como tú quieras.

-Además, lo ideal sería que primero te lo leyera tal y como está en el original y luego te tradujera. La poesía siempre es mejor leerla en el idioma en que se escribió porque si no te pierdes matices que…

-Ya te he dicho que como tú quieras –volvió a sonreír Booth.

-De acuerdo. Siéntate, entonces-. Booth se sentó a su lado en la cama y cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba la voz de Brennan leer.

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Escribir, por ejemplo: "La noche está estrellada,  
y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos."_

_El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta._

La voz de Brennan iba modulándose, dándole mayor énfasis a algunos pasajes, haciendo increíblemente intensa la lectura. Booth no podía entender todo lo que ella leía pero le pareció hermoso. Hermosos los versos, hermosa la luz en los ojos de Brennan y hermosa su compañera.

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.  
Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso._

_En las noches como esta la tuve entre mis brazos.  
La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito._

_Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería.  
Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos._

Booth logró entender aquella parte. Grandes ojos fijos, que se te clavaban en el alma, como los de la mujer que se encontraba a su lado en la cama.

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.  
Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido._

_Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella._

La voz de Brennan pareció quebrarse en aquella parte.

_Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío._

_Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla._

¿Qué importa que no fuera capaz de arriesgarlo todo? –pensaba Brennan.

_La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo._

Él no estuvo conmigo por tanto tiempo…

_Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos.  
Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._

_Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca.  
Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo._

Para cuando mi corazón lo buscó ya era tarde –pensó la antropóloga y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

_La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles.  
Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos._

Ojalá sigamos siendo los mismos –pensó Brennan con desesperación.

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise._

Ya no la quiero –pensaba Booth-, pero la quise tanto…

_Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído._

¡Qué bonito! –suspiró Brennan para sí, no pudiendo contener más las lágrimas.

_De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos._

De Hacker, de James o de quienquiera que sea su cita semanal –pensó Booth con tristeza y una pizca de amargura-. De cualquiera salvo mía.

De Hannah, de Rebeca, de cualquiera que sepa darse a Booth como se merece –pensó Brennan con dolor.

_Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos._

Desde que vio aquellos ojos Booth supo que jamás los podría olvidar.

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero._

¿Ya no la quiero? Sí la quiero –pensó el agente, y lo supo con tal seguridad que lo asustó. No quería sufrir pero la quería a ella. Para él y para siempre.

_Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido._

Tal vez porque nunca te pude olvidar –pensaron ambos a la vez.

_Porque en noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos,  
mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._

Mi alma no quiere perderte –pensó Brennan.

_Aunque este sea el ultimo dolor que ella me causa,  
y estos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo._

La voz de Brennan se perdió en las últimas palabras. Booth se giró para mirarla y se la encontró con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

-Huesos, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, Booth, es sólo que… es un poema precioso –dijo, secándose las lágrimas. Booth apoyó la mano en la mejilla de su compañera y, mientras enjugaba una lágrima con su pulgar dijo:

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –Brennan lo miró sin comprender-. No entiendes lo que dice.

-Pero sé descifrar tu voz. La intensidad con la que lees algunos pasajes, cómo tu voz se vuelve una caricia etérea en otros, cómo se agua en algún otro. Aunque no pueda entenderlo todo –Booth le levantó suavemente la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos-, sé que habla de un hombre que cree haber superado el dolor del abandono de una mujer para, algunas noches, anhelarla sin remedio. Sé que habla de una mujer de cuerpo claro y ojos infinitos. Y sé que dice que, aunque cree haberla olvidado, la sigue queriendo –y, tras decir estas palabras, Booth se inclinó sobre la antropóloga y la besó dulcemente. Cuando abrieron los ojos Brennan miró a su compañero, transmitiéndole con la mirada que sabía que él la seguía queriendo y lo mucho que ella lo quería, y que tenía su permiso para demostrárselo. Sonrió.

-¿No quieres saber lo que significa? –preguntó la antropóloga, señalando el libro.

-No me importa lo que diga en inglés. Ya sé lo que significa para mí –dijo Booth, acortando la distancia entre ambos para besarla con más pasión.

.

* * *

.

En el siguiente capítulo las cosas se caldean. Espero que no me haya quedado muy pasteloso. ¿Os ha gustado?

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	8. Juntos

Lo primero, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo. El último capítulo tuvo más comentarios que ninguno que haya escrito antes. En serio, muchas gracias, aún no me lo creo.

Lo segundo, gracias a RosarioBoothBrennan (HH me tendría enfilada, créeme), saharaes (no es la primera vez que me escribes, tengo comentarios tuyos en "Rompiendo...") y Paula (estas cosas en español supongo que serán como en el resto de los idiomas, no sé si he entendido bien el comentario) por comentar sin tener cuenta. No sé cuándo tendré listo el siguiente capítulo, pero escribo lo más rápido que puedo.

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí vengo con este capítulo en el que las cosas se caldean mucho. Pero cuando digo mucho es **mucho**. Espero que no haberme pasado. Tuve que ponerme la estufa para escribir esto, porque no podía escribir sobre sexo con las manos frías (¡maldito temporal!). Espero que os guste.

.

**Disclaimer:** "Puedo escribir los versos…" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 8: Juntos**

El corazón de Brennan latía desenfrenadamente mientras los labios de ambos se acariciaban suavemente. Los labios de Booth se separaron de los suyos para besarle las mejillas y bajar hasta su cuello.

Brennan sentía la carne de gallina mientras Booth lamía y succionaba la piel de su cuello.

-Oh, Dios –dijo mientras agarraba con fuerza los mechones de cabello del agente.

La antropóloga tiró suavemente del pelo de Booth para poder volver a besarlo mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él, ambos sentados en la cama. Las manos de ambos vagaban por la espalda del otro mientras el beso se hacía más profundo e intenso y el calor aumentaba en la habitación. La conciencia de Booth le decía que tenía que parar antes de que la cosa fuera a más. La separó como pudo de su cuerpo.

-Huesos, para, espera –dijo, haciendo que Brennan desenredara los brazos de su espalda.

-¿Qué ocurre? –la expresión de Brennan era casi de terror. Booth vio en sus ojos el miedo al rechazo-. ¿No quieres que pase esto?

Booth sintió que se le rompía el corazón al ver aquella cara.

-Huesos, por favor, no seas ridícula –dijo Booth, moviéndose debajo de ella para que sintiera su erección presionando contra ella-. Sabes que me muero por hacer el amor contigo –Brennan le sonrió y parte de su miedo se evaporó, era capaz de ver en sus ojos la lujuria -, pero no te he sido sincero y tengo que decirte la verdad. Lo que pase después está en tus manos.

Brennan lo miró, preocupada.

-Yo también tengo algo que confesarte –dijo la antropóloga con un poco de culpabilidad-. Pero tú primero.

-¿Te acuerdas de esta mañana, cuando estuvimos dos horas parados en la autopista por una avería?

-Sí, claro –dijo Brennan con una amplia sonrisa.

-Pues… -Booth la besó en la frente- ¿Sabes? –susurró en su oído-. Sabía cómo arreglar la furgoneta.

Brennan le devolvió una mirada divertida y susurró en su oído: ¿Sabes? Yo también.

La mirada de ambos era entre culpable y divertida.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Booth?

-Quería estar contigo en esa furgoneta –sonrió Booth-. ¿Y tú? ¿Tú por qué lo hiciste, Huesos?

-También quería estar contigo… -Brennan mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja de su compañero- los dos solos…

-¿Como ahora? –susurró el agente con voz ronca, deslizando una mano bajo la camisa de Brennan. La antropóloga no pudo más que gemir ante el contacto.

La piel de ambos ardía mientras sus bocas se devoraban.

-Piel –jadeó Brennan-, quiero tocar tu piel.

Booth se quitó la camisa y las manos de Brennan vagaron por el ahora desnudo pecho del agente para poco más tarde empujarlo, haciendo que se tumbara en la cama. Se colocó sobre él y empezó a repartir besos por el cuello de Booth, haciendo que este se estremeciera de placer. Se sentía poderosa.

Los labios de Brennan comenzaron a bajar por el pecho de su compañero, besando y lamiendo cada trozo de piel que se encontraba. Booth cada vez se sentía más excitado y quería devolverle lo que le había dado. Salvo que hiciera algo esa mujer lo iba a llevar más allá del abismo. La agarró de la cintura y los hizo girarse, colocándose encima de ella.

-Yo también quiero acariciar cada recoveco de tu piel –le susurró con deseo, comenzando a desabotonar la camisa de su compañera, deslizando los dedos desde su ombligo hasta el valle entre sus pechos. La camisa cayó al suelo y sus manos comenzaron a dibujar pequeños círculos en torno a los pechos, aún enfundados en el sujetador, de la antropóloga. Brennan necesitaba que la tocara ya. Puso sus manos sobre las de Booth y masajeó sus propios pechos, haciendo que un jadeo saliera de la boca de ambos.

Brennan retiró sus manos de las de Booth y dejó que vagaran por la espalda del agente mientras él seguía acariciando sus pechos por encima de la tela. Booth volvió a besarla con intensidad para después besar su cuello y su clavícula, pasando a sus hombros y bajando a besos los tirantes del sujetador, primero uno y luego el otro.

Brennan se incorporó ligeramente para soltarse el cierre del sujetador. Booth le sonrió agradecido y se lo retiró suavemente.

La mirada de Booth se quedó fija en sus pechos, preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer ese milagro. Dando gracias al cielo, se inclinó sobre su compañera y cubrió uno de sus pechos con la boca. Cuando la lengua de Booth hizo contacto con su pezón Brennan sintió una descarga eléctrica. Estar tumbada en la cama de su compañero, semidesnuda, mientras Booth la acariciaba era lo más parecido al cielo.

Pero aquello aún podía mejorar.

Mientras una mano acariciaba la nuca del agente la otra bajaba por el pecho de Booth hasta llegar a su hebilla.

-Siempre he querido quitártela –le susurró Brennan para volver a besarlo apasionadamente. Sus manos no se quedaron quietas y comenzaron a desabrochar los pantalones de Booth, acariciando de paso su miembro por encima de la tela. Booth gimió de placer ante el contacto.

-Huesos… -jadeó.

-¿Sí, Booth? –preguntó entrecortadamente.

-Que… ¡que me vas a volver loco, Huesos!

La antropóloga sonrió y llevó una mano a sus propios vaqueros.

-Permíteme –dijo Booth, desabotonándolos y bajando la cremallera. Se puso a su lado y ambos se deshicieron de sus propios pantalones para volver poco después a la posición anterior.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y sus lenguas jugueteaban en la boca del otro. Booth volvió a lamer los pechos de su compañera y cuando le mordisqueó los pezones Brennan gritó de puro placer.

-Booth… por favor… tócame más abajo, por favor… -jadeó.

El agente creyó que iba a explotar pero bajó obedientemente su mano derecha a la cintura de las bragas de su compañera. Sin permitir que su lengua dejara de juguetear con los pechos de su compañera introdujo un dedo en el sexo de Brennan. Le maravilló lo húmeda que estaba. Comenzó a acariciarla íntimamente pero pronto las bragas se convirtieron en un obstáculo.

Brennan protestó ligeramente cuando la boca del agente abandonó sus pechos para morder la cintura de sus bragas y arrancárselas. Booth la miró a los ojos, con la cabeza entre sus piernas, le sonrió y deslizó la lengua por sus pliegues.

-Mmmm… -gimió Brennan-. Me gusta. Sí, ahí, sí, sigue… así… -jadeó.

Booth siguió lamiéndola con placer, dándole pequeños besos que tenían a su compañera al borde del abismo. Brennan arqueaba ligeramente la espalda, facilitándole a Booth el acceso. El agente subió la lengua hasta el clítoris de ella e hizo pequeños círculos a su alrededor, para después introducirlo en su boca y succionarlo con fruición.

-Ohhhhhhh, Diosssssssssss ¡Boooooooth! –gritó Brennan al sentir el orgasmo devastarla.

La lengua de Booth percibió los espasmos de su compañera y sintió que se iba a volver loco. Se moría por poseerla, por enterrarse en su cuerpo y fundirse con ella.

Se colocó a su lado en la cama mientras Brennan recuperaba el aliento.

-Eso ha sido… -sonrió ampliamente-. ¡Sencillamente increíble! –miró a Booth, la cara del agente era prácticamente una mueca, no correrse sintiendo los jadeos y gritos de Brennan había sido casi imposible.

La antropóloga agachó la mirada y vio la razón por la que Booth tenía esa cara, le sonrió con malicia, le bajó los bóxers con suavidad y agarró su pene, acariciándolo suavemente. Booth jadeó por la sorpresa pero sabía que no aguantaría mucho y menos si ella lo tocaba así.

-Huesos…

-¿Sí, Booth? –preguntó Brennan, colocándose sobre él para dejar besos húmedos por todo su torso, sin dejar de acariciar su pene. Acercó sus pechos a la cara de Booth y este los lamió con fruición. Las caderas del agente se movían descontroladas, era incapaz de pensar. Brennan sintió lástima de él y acercó la boca a su pene.

-Te lo debo –susurró, deslizando la lengua por toda su longitud para después metérselo en la boca.

Booth sabía que había alcanzado el cielo pero ya no podía más. No quería que su primera vez con ella fuera así.

-Huesos, Huesos, por favor, para –Booth necesitó de todo su autocontrol para decirlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta cómo lo hago? –preguntó Brennan con su cara más inocente.

-Me encanta, es sólo que… ¡Dios! –jadeó cuando Brennan le lamió la punta-. ¡Huesos, quiero hacerte el amor y no sé cuánto más podré aguantar si me haces eso!

Brennan se separó de él, sonrió y trepó por la cama hasta estar frente a frente. Lo besó con pasión, colocó el pene de Booth en su entrada y se deslizó suavemente hacia abajo. Booth cerró los ojos ante la sensación.

-Mmmm… -ronronearon ambos a la vez.

Brennan comenzó a mover sus caderas. Booth abrió los ojos y, al verla desnuda, con los pechos de ella frente a sí y aquella cara de placer, creyó morir.

La antropóloga se agachó hasta que sus pechos tocaron su pecho y Booth aprovechó la ocasión para girarlos a ambos y colocarse encima de ella. Brennan pensó en discutirlo pero cuando vio a Booth, en toda su desnuda gloria, encima de ella supo que esa visión la acompañaría para siempre.

Los jadeos de ambos se hacían cada vez más audibles y sus palabras más inconexas, sus caderas chocaban en un intento por ocupar el mismo espacio, por romper las leyes físicas. Booth masajeaba sus pechos mientras la embestía y Brennan cerraba los ojos, con las piernas enredadas en la cintura del agente, incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que sentir. Cuando Booth bajó su mano hasta su clítoris Brennan fue poseída por el segundo orgasmo de aquella noche. Cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda con placer.

Al cerrar los ojos pareció como si todo se intensificara, sintió los jadeos de Booth en su oreja y las palpitaciones de sus paredes vaginales apretando el miembro de su compañero. Abrió los ojos para ver en la mirada de Booth todo lo que se habían ocultado por tantos años. Sus miradas transmitieron todo el deseo, la lujuria y el amor que habían tratado de esconder.

Brennan se corrió por tercera vez al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su compañero, ambos gritando el nombre del otro, sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual y al terminar, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

Cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron, ambos se miraron y se sonrieron.

-Tenemos que hablar de esto –dijo Booth.

-Lo sé –bostezó Brennan, súbitamente agotada-, pero mejor mañana a la mañana, ¿no estás cansado?

-Sí –reconoció Booth, ocultando otro bostezo-. Me has agotado –le sonrió.

-Es que hemos hecho mucho ejercicio –sonrió Brennan pícaramente. Se acomodó en su pecho y se quedó dormida. Booth la miró mientras dormía, sabiendo que el mejor y más anhelado de sus sueños, se había cumplido.

.

* * *

.

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿No os pareció raro en su momento que Booth no supiera arreglar la furgoneta? XD

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	9. Despertar

Este último capítulo ha gustado mucho, me alegra que lo hayáis considerado hot pero también tierno. Gracias especialmente a quienes me escribís sin tener cuenta: saharaes (un ooooh dice más que mil palabras XD) y gaes (gracias por decirme que es tan hot como los que están en inglés, creo que a la sección Bones en español le faltan más escenas subidas de tono, así que ya sabéis ;))

En este capítulo van a intentar hablar. Que lo consigan ya... XD

**Disclaimer:** "Puedo escribir los versos…" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 9: Despertar**

Booth se despertó en su cama con la sensación de que se le había dormido un brazo. Abrió los ojos fastidiado pero, al ver la razón de su hormigueo, sonrió. Brennan estaba acurrucada contra su cuerpo, agarraba su cintura con la mano derecha y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, insensibilizando su brazo. Era tan hermoso despertarse a su lado que no lo pudo evitar y tuvo que comprobarlo, su mano izquierda levantó ligeramente la sábana y sí, ambos estaban desnudos, lo de la noche anterior no había sido un sueño.

Movió un poco el hombro, tratando de que la sangre volviera a circular. Brennan suspiró y se acurrucó más contra su cuerpo, enredando sus piernas con las de él. El agente sintió cómo su sangre volvía a circular, pero no hacia su hombro precisamente. Booth comenzó a acariciar con dulzura la espalda de Brennan mientras besaba suavemente su frente y sus mejillas. Era tan hermosa, tan dulce…

Brennan salió de brazos de Morfeo por culpa del aire frío que se coló cuando Booth levantó la sábana. Se sentía increíblemente segura y protegida en sus brazos así que se acurrucó más contra él. Cuando percibió el calor de la erección de su compañero sonrió para sus adentros. _"Booth tiene ganas de jugar esta mañana"_, pensó. Una descarga eléctrica la recorrió al sentir la mano de su compañero vagar por su espalda y cuando él besó su frente y sus mejillas no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Estás despierta –dijo Booth. No era una pregunta.

-Tú también –sonrió ella contra su hombro, pegándose más a él-. Y parece que tu cuerpo también –le lanzó una mirada traviesa.

Booth le sonrió y acortó la distancia entre ellos para besarla dulce, lentamente. Brennan no pudo evitar pensar en que ese hombre sí que sabía cómo besar. Se separaron sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual.

-Quedamos en que teníamos que hablar de esto y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas -suspiró Brennan con pesar.

-¿Por qué lo dices con ese tono? -preguntó Booth, ligeramente ofendido-. ¿O acaso sólo me quieres por mi cuerpo?

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Sabes que aunque me encanta tu cuerpo –Booth sonrió con orgullo-, para mí eres más que… -la antropóloga se calló al ver la sonrisa de Booth-. Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?

-Exacto -rió Booth-. Pero hay muchas cosas que tenemos que aclarar -el agente la miró a los ojos con gravedad y Brennan se puso seria-. La primera es ¿qué ha sido esto para ti?

-¿Qué quieres decir con esto? ¡Ah, que practicáramos sexo juntos!

-¿Para ti ha sido sexo?

-¿Cómo lo definirías si no? -dijo Brennan, confundida.

-Hemos hecho el amor.

-Sí, porque aunque las leyes físicas han seguido existiendo todo este tiempo -matizó Brennan mientras Booth ponía los ojos en blanco-, no parecían funcionar cuando fuimos uno -ambos sonrieron.

-No quiero ser sólo un polvo para ti -dijo Booth con seriedad.

Brennan sonrió, parecía increíble que Booth, con lo bien que leía a las personas no se hubiera dado cuenta de su amor.

-¿Por qué no quieres ser sólo un polvo? -le preguntó con malicia, queriendo que él dijera en palabras lo que ella intuía en sus ojos-. ¿Porque trabajamos juntos? ¿Por la línea?

Booth se rió, la línea era lo último en lo que había pensado mientras la devoraba.

-Porque te quiero -un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Brennan al oír esas dos palabras. Sonrió.

-Lo sé -acarició el pecho de Booth y se inclinó para besar ligeramente la ya apenas visible cicatriz de herida de bala del agente-. Te interpusiste entre una bala y yo. Esa es la mayor prueba. Debí haberlo visto hace mucho tiempo pero… -Lo miró a los ojos-. Tenía miedo.

-¿Y ya no lo tienes? –lo último que Booth necesitaba era que ella se echara para atrás.

-Sigo teniéndolo pero… -Brennan quería ser sincera pero no sabía cómo-. Pero me aterra más la idea de que la persona con la que quieras pasar los próximos 30 o 40 o 50 años sea otra- Y, tras decir aquellas palabras la antropóloga besó a Booth con toda la pasión que había tratado de negarse, con toda la pasión con la que había besado a su cita pero sin que esta vez tuviera que imaginarse nada. Esta vez estaba besando a quien deseaba besar, estaba con quien quería estar.

Booth correspondió al beso sin dudarlo ni un momento, acariciando con su lengua cada recoveco de la boca de su compañera. Ninguno quiso separarse pero la falta de oxígeno los obligó.

-Eres la persona con la que quiero pasar los próximos 30 o 40 o 50 años. Te lo dije una vez pero te lo repito. Supe que eras tú la que me correspondía. Supe que era yo quien te correspondía a ti. ¿Quieres pasar conmigo los próximos 30 o 40 o 50 años? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No lo sé –dijo Brennan con sinceridad. La sonrisa de Booth se apagó. ¿Acaso volvían al principio?

-¿No lo sabes?

-No sé si te querré dentro de 30 años. Sólo sé que te quiero hoy, y por irracional que sea, te quiero con toda mi alma. También sé que es altamente probable que mañana te quiera pero… no te lo puedo asegurar. Te puedo ofrecer el hoy, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo –La cara de Booth recuperó algo de color y Brennan prosiguió-. Teniendo en cuenta que te he querido día a día cada día un poco más durante 6 años, extrapolando el periodo a los próximos 30 años creo que nuestra manera de amar acabará pareciéndose bastante –terminó con una sonrisa.

Booth la miró, sonriendo a su vez. Aunque Huesos le diera mil vueltas a todo siempre acababan de acuerdo, siempre llegaban al mismo punto.

-Así que, al menos hoy, me quieres –dijo Booth con una sonrisa.

-Eso he dicho.

-Dilo otra vez, por favor.

Brennan suspiró.

-¿Tan importante es para ti?

-Sabes que sí –la miró con ternura.

-Yo, Temperance Brennan, alias Huesos, te quiero a ti, Seeley Booth –dijo, en tono de broma. Luego se puso seria y replicó-. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.

-Ya lo has dicho.

-Lo sé, pero me apetece repetírtelo. Te quiero. ¿A ti no te apetece decírmelo? –dijo Booth, con una sonrisa pícara.

Brennan sonrió.

-Booth, si yo te contesto tú volverás a decirlo y acabaremos en un bucle sin solución. Por lo tanto –la antropóloga tomó una actitud resolutiva-, sólo lo diré una vez más. Te quiero.

-Te quiero –contestó Booth con tono de broma-. ¿Qué problema tienes con los bucles?

-Que si nos enredamos en un bucle sin solución… -Brennan se mordió el labio inferior mientras su mano recorría el costado izquierdo del agente- no podemos… -mordió con deseo la barbilla de Booth- enredarnos en otra clase de cosas –terminó con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón –dijo Booth, acariciando el costado derecho de ella mientras besaba su cuello.

Los besos y las caricias estaban haciendo aumentar la temperatura de la habitación. Ella lo besó con todo su anhelo, mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el de él.

-¿Es así como lo imaginabas en tus sueños, en la furgoneta? –sonrió Brennan cuando se separaron para respirar.

-Creía que estabas dormida –dijo Booth, sorprendido de que le hubiese oído.

-Al principio sí pero… cuando escuché tu voz susurrando en mi oído… -le susurró, mientras besaba su cuello.

Booth gimió y se las arregló para contestar.

-¿Qué susurraba?

-Mi nombre. Susurrabas Huesos –le dijo, mirándolo con veneración, para después rogarle con pasión-. Quiero saber cómo era en tus sueños. ¿Era mejor que lo de la noche anterior?

Booth se rió.

-¿Quieres saberlo? –dijo acercándose más a ella. Brennan asintió-. Lo de anoche fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Hacer el amor contigo fue excitante, sensual, divertido… -las palabras de Booth, junto con sus caricias, estaban excitando a Brennan-. En mi sueño estábamos a punto de hacerlo dentro de la furgoneta.

-Mmmm… -susurró Brennan-. Algún día tenemos que probarlo –dijo con picardía.

Booth sentía que iba a explotar, después de aquella confesión no podría sentirse igual cada vez que se montaran en la furgoneta.

Y, justo cuando las cosas no podían ir mejor, sonó el móvil de Brennan.

-Ignóralo –susurró Booth, deslizando su nariz por el cuello de ella, inhalando su aroma.

-Será mi publicista, probablemente sea para una promoción –se estiró a coger el teléfono.

-Brennan –se las arregló para decir, mientras las manos de Booth no dejaban de acariciarla.

-Cielo, ¿dónde estás? –la voz de Angela al otro lado de la línea parecía preocupada-. Son las 8:10 y tú ya sueles estar aquí para las ocho…

-Lo siento, Angela, me he quedado dormida y… -ahogó un gemido cuando la boca de Booth rodeó un pecho y mordisqueó un pezón-. Ahora vam… voy –y colgó.

-Booth, debemos irnos, yo debería estar en el laboratorio y tú en… ¡oh, por favor! –exclamó al sentir la mano de Booth entre los muslos.

-Huesos, es mejor para los dos que terminemos lo que hemos empezado, ¿no crees? –susurró con pasión. Brennan sólo cerró los ojos y se movió contra su mano, buscando profundizar el contacto-. Tomaré eso como un sí –sonrió. Abrió el cajón de su mesilla y sacó un condón, abrió el envoltorio y se lo colocó-. Te quiero –susurró antes de entrar en ella de un único y fluido movimiento.

-Yo también –dijo, mientras las caderas de ambos se movían, cada vez con mayor fuerza, hasta culminar en el éxtasis.

Se separaron exhaustos, olvidando por un momento el reloj.

-Booth, tenemos que irnos, si llego tarde ya sabes que Angela me freirá a preguntas –dijo Brennan mientras ambos se levantaban y buscaban su ropa.

-Desde luego, es la más rápida del oeste interrogando –sonrió Booth-. ¿Quieres que el resto del laboratorio lo sepa?

-¿Tú quieres?

-Creo que sería mejor guardarlo en secreto por el momento –dijo Booth, pensando en lo duro que sería que los separaran. Lo que no se esperaba era el siguiente comentario de Brennan.

-¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO! –dijo Booth, en shock-. Me gustaría gritarle al mundo que por fin estoy con la doctora Brennan, que la quiero, que me quiere, que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella… pero, si se lo decimos a los demás, es posible que el FBI nos separe.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero tendremos que pasar por mi casa antes de ir al Jeffersonian, si voy con la ropa de ayer sí que no podré escaparme de Angela – suspiró y añadió con una sonrisa-. Va a ser muy difícil no ponerte las manos encima en el laboratorio, ni en el FBI, ni en la furgoneta, ni en…

-Huesos, para, o nunca nos vestiremos.

Brennan rió y terminó de vestirse, Booth hizo lo propio. Al llegar frente a la puerta se miraron.

-Durante un tiempo tendremos que fingir que seguimos siendo sólo compañeros y amigos y no podremos tocarnos en público –dijo Booth-. Va a ser un día muy duro, así que… -Se acercó a ella y la besó hasta dejarla sin respiración. Al separarse ambos se sentían un poco aturdidos.

-Va a ser difícil no besarte en el trabajo si me besas así antes de salir –dijo Brennan, dándole una palmadita en el trasero mientras abría la puerta.

Booth la miró de arriba a abajo con descaro, como si la quisiera devorar.

-¡Ya no podemos tocarnos en público, recuerda! –rió Brennan, adelantándole escaleras abajo.

Brennan reía a carcajadas, sintiéndose increíblemente feliz mientras cruzaba la puerta del portal de su compañero. Sin embargo, en una parte minúscula de su inteligentísimo cerebro una vocecita le decía que había pasado por alto algo importante y que lo iba a pagar.

.

* * *

.

Es miércoles, así que tocaba subir capítulo. El problema es que hasta ahora he subido el capítulo habiendo al menos empezado el siguiente, pero no es el caso de este. Tendré un puente largo para continuarlo pero me tengo que poner al día con algunas asignaturas así que tardaré un poco más de lo habitual en actualizar. Se agradecen ideas y sugerencias.

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	10. Mantener las manos alejadas

Muchas gracias por el apoyo. El fic ha tenido 92 comentarios hasta el momento así que he decidido ser optimista e ir a por los 100. ¿Me ayudáis? ;)

Algunas os habéis dado cuenta de qué se ha olvidado Brennan, otras os habéis dado cuenta y luego habéis pensado que no puede ser eso y otras directamente no tenéis ni idea. Más adelante se sabrá, lo prometo.

Como siempre, aprovecho para agradecer a quienes me escribís sin cuenta. Saharaes: me has matado cuando al volver a leerlo has caído en la cuenta de qué se olvidó. GAES: probablemente aciertes pero no lo sé.

Por cierto, The Doctor in the Photo promete, no puedo esperar a verlo :P

No he estado muy inspirada pero me ha salido esto. Espero que os guste y ya me diréis.

**Disclaimer:** "Puedo escribir los versos…" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 10: Mantener las manos alejadas**

A pesar de que Booth condujo lo más rápido posible a casa de la antropóloga, Brennan se cambió de ropa lo más deprisa que pudo, y ambos tomaron un café rápido como único desayuno, no fue hasta las 9 cuando llegaron a la puerta del Jeffersonian.

Booth paró el coche y Brennan abrió la puerta para bajarse.

-Adiós, Booth.

-¿No vas siquiera a darme un beso? -dijo Booth, poniendo cara de niño pequeño.

-Booth, si te beso llegaremos aún más tarde... -No pudo terminar la frase porque los labios del agente capturaron los suyos en un beso dulce. Brennan enredó los dedos en los mechones de cabello de su compañero y lo profundizó más. La pasión los estaba poseyendo pero no era el momento. Se separaron con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Ves? -dijo Brennan, mirando el reloj y sonriendo.

-Ya te dejo marchar -dijo Booth, soltando su abrazo-. ¿A la hora de la comida paso a por ti?

-Más te vale -sonrió la antropóloga, bajando del coche y subiendo las escaleras del instituto.

Booth se la quedó mirando mientras subía las escaleras con paso firme. _¿Qué he hecho para merecerla?_ En ese momento se dio cuenta de que tal vez la mejor respuesta a eso fuera, simplemente, "Gracias".

Brennan cruzó las puertas de cristal del instituto con un cálido sentimiento en su pecho. No entendía por qué había tardado tanto en abrirse a Booth cuando la sensación de estar con él era tan placentera. Y dentro de cuatro horas estaría comiendo con él. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y en ese momento apareció Angela por la puerta.

-Brennan, al fin llegas... -Se fijó en la cara de su amiga-. ¿Y esa sonrisa?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? -Brennan aún seguía aturdida-. Nada.

Angela abrió la boca para replicar pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Cam.

-Doctora Brennan, ¿cómo es que ha llegado tan tarde? -Aquella pregunta se le hacía familiar a Brennan-. No se habrá vuelto a quedar parada en medio de la autopista... -Angela se rió ante el comentario, sospechaba que aunque no hubiera una furgoneta por medio por ahí iban los tiros.

-Por supuesto que no, Cam, simplemente me he quedado dormida y al llamarme Angela me he despertado. Ahora me pongo con los restos -dijo Brennan, esquivando rápidamente a la artista para entrar en su despacho.

La mañana transcurrió entre huesos y análisis del cadáver y Angela decidió dejarle a su amiga un poco de espacio. La intuición le decía que si había pasado algo con Booth, cosa de la que Angela estaba segura al 99%, el agente iría a por su amiga a comer y ella podría ver qué se traían entre manos. Además, Brennan era insoportable cuando no quería contar algo.

Las mejillas de Brennan enrojecieron al escuchar la voz de su amante gritar un "hola" feliz al cruzar las puertas del laboratorio. Se giró, apartando los ojos del cadáver para clavarlos en la mirada marrón de su compañero. No lo pudo evitar y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja inundó su cara.

-Huesos, vengo a por ti para comer –dijo el agente, soñando con comerla a ella.

-Recojo la chaqueta del despacho y voy contigo –dijo, bajando de la plataforma prácticamente de un salto.

-Te acompaño –dijo Booth mientras Brennan sonreía por encima de su hombro.

Angela lo vio todo con los ojos como platos, viendo cómo se miraban y sonreían. Miró a Cam y se encontró a la patóloga con la boca abierta.

-¿Estos dos…? –comenzó Cam.

-Eso parece –sonrió Angela-. Aunque bueno, siempre lo parece.

Booth cruzó la puerta del despacho de la antropóloga y la cerró tras de sí. La acorraló contra la pared para besarla con pasión.

-Llevo todo el día pensando en ti… soñando con estar así contigo… -susurró Booth contra su oído.

-Lo sé… yo también… -dijo Brennan volviendo a besarlo. La mano de Booth comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo de Brennan más allá de su cintura, para llegar hasta su trasero y aplastarla contra él. Brennan gimió y se apretó más.

-Booth… no debemos… hay gente… van a sospechar… -dijo en un susurro sin aire.

-Tienes razón –suspiró-, siempre la tienes –apartó las manos de su cuerpo. Brennan sabía que habían hecho lo correcto, pero se sentía tan bien cuando él la tocaba… suspiró mientras cogía su abrigo.

Cuando salieron del despacho se encontraron con que todo el laboratorio los estaba mirando. En el momento en que les devolvieron la mirada, todos fingieron volver a su trabajo mientras los miraban de reojo. Se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y salieron del Jeffersonian.

-Han estado cinco minutos completos ahí dentro, ¿verdad? –preguntó Cam a Angela conteniendo una carcajada.

-Cinco minutos y treinta y tres segundos –aportó Hodgins con una sonrisa.

-Están juntos –dijeron los tres a la vez, para después echarse a reír y decir al unísono-. ¡Ya era hora!

La comida en el Diner se hizo muy corta. El "no deben sospechar de nosotros" hizo que se sentaran en la posición de siempre, uno frente al otro, pero sus piernas se rozaron durante toda la comida.

-Es el primer día en secreto y ya se me está haciendo eterno –confesó Booth.

-Siempre nos queda la noche –sonrió Brennan, mientras daba un trago a su agua, guiñándole un ojo según lo hacía.

Booth sintió cómo los pantalones le apretaban más.

-No sé si podré aguantar lo que queda de día.

-Yo tampoco pero… ya te he dicho que nos queda la noche –dijo, acariciando el muslo izquierdo del agente con su pie.

-Huesos… te digo que no sé si podré aguantar y me lo pones más difícil –suspiró.

-Es para que no te olvides de mí –dijo la antropóloga, dejando de acariciarlo mientras le robaba una patata frita del plato.

-No podría –dijo Booth. Brennan le sonrió y justo en ese momento apareció Sweets.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal va el caso? ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó al ver las caras sonrojadas de los compañeros.

-Nada –dijeron al unísono.

Sweets los miró con cara de escepticismo pero no dijo nada.

-Esto… agente Booth, ¿podría llevarme al FBI? Tengo el coche arreglando y…

-Claro, dejo primero a Huesos en el laboratorio y luego vamos al FBI.

Salieron del Diner y llegaron al minicoche de dos plazas.

-Lo siento, Sweets, no me acordaba –dijo Booth-. Llevo primero a Huesos al laboratorio y luego paso a por ti, ¿vale?

Fueron corriendo al coche. Dejar a Brennan en el laboratorio y no ir con ella fue duro, pero las palabras de Brennan antes de irse "esta noche" aún resonaban en sus oídos mientras se dirigía al FBI. Aparcó y, nada más subir las escaleras, se encontró con Charlie.

-Booth, ¿has visto a Sweets?

-¡Mierda, Sweets! –dijo Booth, acordándose de repente del psicólogo.

Bajó corriendo a por su coche y llegó como una exhalación al Diner. Le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa al enfadado Sweets.

-Booth, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?

-Es que he dejado a Huesos y… bueno, me he olvidado de que estabas aquí.

-Ya –dijo Sweets mirándolo con su mejor cara de loquero-. ¿Y tu distracción no tendrá que ver con la doctora Brennan?

-¿Qué? ¡No! –dijo Booth, intentando ocultar una sonrisa-. Ya te he dicho que se me ha ido el santo al cielo.

Sweets lo miró escéptico pero no dijo nada.

Parecía que las horas duraban el doble pero al fin terminó con el papeleo, pasó a por comida tailandesa y se dirigió a la máxima velocidad permitida al laboratorio. Estaba deseando ver a Brennan, tocarla, olerla, volver a sentirla…

Eran más de las 10 cuando llegó y se cruzó con Angela según salía.

-Sólo queda Brennan –dijo la artista, arqueando las cejas sugerentemente. Booth sólo sonrió y se dirigió al despacho de la antropóloga.

Abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver a Brennan enfrascada escribiendo en su ordenador.

-¿Qué haces? –sonrió desde el umbral.

-Ah, nada, es que me ha venido la inspiración para un capítulo de mi último libro –dijo, mirándolo con esos ojos inocentes que Booth sabía que significaban que había algo detrás de lo que decía.

El agente dejó las bolsas con comida en el suelo, se acercó a ella y la levantó del asiento, colocándola contra la pared.

-No será una escena de sexo entre Andy y Kathy, ¿verdad? –susurró con voz ronca.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? –preguntó sorprendida.

Booth la besó suavemente mientras acariciaba sus costados.

-Has tenido muuucho con lo que inspirarte este fin de semana. Además, te conozco y se te ve en la cara cuando te traes algo entre manos.

-¿Ah, sí? –dijo Brennan con su voz más seductora-. ¿Ahora se me nota? –dijo, colocando una mano en la entrepierna de su compañero. Booth contuvo el aliento y cerró los ojos, sorprendido.

El agente la arrinconó por completo contra la pared, sorprendiendo esta vez a Brennan.

-¿Cómo es que has llegado tan tarde? –se las arregló para susurrar.

-¿Tenías ganas de verme? –sonrió Booth contra su cuello para después besarlo.

-Mmmm… sabes que sí. ¿Y tú?

-Sabes que también, pero he tenido mucho papeleo que hacer y he andado con retraso –dijo mientras con una mano le acariciaba un pecho.

Brennan jadeó.

-¿Y eso?

-Me gusta acariciarte los pechos –sonrió Booth.

-No –sonrió Brennan-, me refiero a por qué has tenido mucho papeleo.

Booth se rió.

-Me olvidé de recoger a Sweets y tuve que volver a por él.

-Pobre –dijo Brennan mientras desabrochaba botón a botón la camisa de su compañero-. Pero ya estás aquí –dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Vámonos a casa antes de que la cosa vaya a más –susurró con pasión.

-No –negó él contra sus labios-. Siempre he deseado… aquí… contigo –susurró con voz entrecortada. Brennan sonrió a su vez.

-No eres tan puritano como pareces.

-Ya te lo dije –dijo Booth, bajando la cremallera del vestido de su compañera. Besó sus hombros y dejó que el vestido se deslizara por su cuerpo hasta el suelo. Booth la miró embelesado. Quería ir lentamente pero Brennan volvió a besarlo, bajando sus manos hasta el cinturón del agente, desabrochándolo rápidamente, la idea de hacerlo en su propio despacho la estaba poniendo a cien.

-Huesos, ¿no vas un poco rápido?

-No, Booth, quiero hacerlo contra la pared –le susurró al oído mientras le mordía la oreja.

Aquel comentario excitó más aún al agente, que la desnudó rápidamente mientras Brennan hacía lo propio con él. Los labios de Booth bajaron hasta los pechos de la antropóloga, mordisqueándolos mientras una mano bajaba a su entrepierna.

-Dios mío, estás…

-Booth, quiero…

-Sí, espera –dijo, arreglándoselas para sacar un condón. Se lo puso, Brennan enredó una pierna alrededor de la cintura de él y él entró en ella de una rápida embestida.

-¡Oh, Dios! –jadeó Brennan. Las manos de Booth la agarraron por las nalgas mientras la empalaba contra la pared. Sus labios bajaron hasta los pechos y volvieron otra vez a sus labios mientras deslizaba una mano entre sus cuerpos para acariciar su clítoris, sin dejar de embestirla.

Brennan sentía que el placer arrasaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Las manos de su compañero acariciaban cada uno de sus puntos erógenos y la fricción estaba a punto de acabar con ella. Nunca había mezclado lo personal y lo profesional y ahora entendía por qué a Angela le gustaba tanto el Jeffersonian. Era el sexo más caliente que nunca había tenido.

Booth no podía pensar. La tenía a ella, completamente abierta a él, en todos los sentidos. Era suya, siempre lo había sido. Y él era de ella, también desde siempre.

-Nunca pensé que esto sería tan… -jadeó Booth.

-Yo tampoco –reconoció ella también entre jadeos, sintiendo cómo aquello cada vez se le iba más de las manos-. Booth, estoy a punto de…

-Lo sé, yo también…

Brennan sintió cómo sus paredes vaginales se contraían ante el inminente orgasmo, llevando a su compañero más allá del abismo, ambos gritando el nombre del otro.

Cuando se separaron ambos sonrieron. Brennan tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas. Se sentía tan feliz…

Booth la besó con pasión.

-Me haces tan feliz…

-Tú a mí también –le contestó mientras ambos se vestían-. ¡Oh! Si has traído la cena… -sonrió.

-Hemos hecho mucho ejercicio –dijo Booth, parafraseándola-. Tendremos que recuperar fuerzas.

Cenaron juntos en su sofá, como tantas otras veces. Había sido un primer día francamente duro.

.

* * *

.

Es difícil escribir wall sex pero... en fin... ;) ¿Os ha gustado?

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	11. Reunión de amigos

Aquí estoy otra vez. Aprovecho para contestar a los reviews sin cuenta: saharaes: la cara de esos tres cuando se enteren será épica, gaes: lo siento pero ADORO a Sweets, sólo he hecho que Booth se olvide de él para demostrar hasta qué punto tiene la cabeza en otra parte y RosarioBoothBrennan: me alegra que te gustara.

Poca inspiración, ha salido esto. Aún así, espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** "Puedo escribir los versos…" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 11: Reunión de amigos**

Después de cruzarse con Booth en el laboratorio, Angela se encaminó a Founding Fathers donde había quedado con el resto de los compañeros del laboratorio. Al llegar se los encontró en la barra, en el sitio de siempre.

-¿Cómo es que has tardado tanto? –le preguntó Cam.

-Por el camino me he cruzado con Booth, que iba a por Brennan… -rió Angela.

-A por Brennan ha ido siempre –aportó Hodgins. Angela le dio un empujón de broma mientras todos estallaban en una carcajada.

-¿Qué me he perdido? –preguntó el novio de Cam. El ginecólogo estaba completamente enamorado de Cam y estaba conociendo poco a poco a sus amigos, de momento los que estaban en el bar eran Sweets con su novia Daisy, Angela y Hodgins y Cam y él. Estaba deseando conocer a los famosos Brennan y Booth pero por lo visto aún no sería posible.

-Verás –comenzó Cam-, desde que ese par de cabezotas se conocieron han parecido un matrimonio a todos los efectos. Hacen todo lo posible por estar juntos, saben todo sobre la vida del otro…

-Booth investiga a las citas de Brennan –aportó Hodgins.

-Brennan ha matado por Booth –comentó Sweets.

-Se protegen el uno al otro –aportó Daisy-. O eso dice Lance –sonrió.

-Y han pasado las navidades juntos –sonrió Angela.

-¿Os acordáis de cuando Booth ayudó a Brennan con el discurso de navidad en su casa? –rió Cam.

-Así que están muy unidos, ¿no? –comentó Paul-. Pero, si siempre han estado así, ¿por qué no se lían ya?

Se echaron a reír todos a la vez.

-¡Eso nos preguntamos! –rió Cam.

Angela bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro confidencial y dijo.

-Yo creo que anoche pasó algo, os lo puedo demostrar gracias a tres sencillas pruebas –sonrió-. Prueba número uno: Brennan ha llegado a las 9:05 al laboratorio cuando para las 8 ya suele estar aquí.

Prueba número dos: La he llamado a las 8:10 porque no llegaba. Primero la he llamado a casa y… ¿adivináis qué? ¡No me ha cogido, así que no estaba! Sin embargo, el móvil sí que lo ha contestado y al hacerlo tenía la respiración entrecortada y me ha dicho algo así como "ahora vam… voy" antes de colgar.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Brennan estaba con el agente Booth! –dijo Daisy en un grito emocionado.

-¡Sssh! –pidió Angela al ver que los de la mesa de al lado parecían pendientes de cada una de sus palabras-. ¡Que aquí son famosos! –rió-. Y prueba número tres: Aunque Brennan se ha cambiado de ropa, se ha desmaquillado mal lo que, junto con el hecho de que no me cogiera el teléfono de casa, sugiere que acabaron en casa de Booth.

-Eso sólo prueba que ha pasado la noche con alguien, no necesariamente que sea con el agente Booth –aportó el ginecólogo.

Angela, Hodgins y Cam se miraron y sonrieron.

-Angie, no has aportado la prueba número cuatro –sonrió el entomólogo-. Ha ido a por ella a la hora de comer y… han estado más de 5 minutos encerrados en el despacho de Brennan.

-Y se miraban de otra manera, Sweets, créenos –rió Cam.

-Os creo –dijo Sweets-. Permitidme que aporte la prueba número cinco… -rió ante el asombro de la concurrencia-. Me los he encontrado en el Diner, les he pedido que me llevaran al FBI, Booth ha dejado a Brennan en el Jeffersonian y se ha olvidado de ir a recogerme. No tiene gracia –aportó mientras el resto se reían-. De hecho, si tenéis razón… -dijo el joven psicólogo-. Tendrán que hablar con el FBI para ver si los dejan trabajar juntos o no.

-¿Y no puedes encargarte tú de eso, Lance? –preguntó Daisy con una dulce sonrisa.

-Podría hacer una evaluación positiva de ellos dos pero… todo depende de instancias superiores.

-¡Oh, no! –exclamó Angela-. ¡Hacker!

-Mirad –dijo Sweets, inclinándose en la mesa para después susurrar-, si ellos quieren mantenerlo en secreto dejemos que lo hagan. Aunque se imaginen que lo sabemos, esperemos hasta que estén preparados y luego veremos lo que hacemos.

Angela suspiró.

-Tienes razón –el resto también asintieron-. Aunque tal vez… -susurró la artista, exponiendo su idea a los demás. Todos se mostraron de acuerdo.

Tomaron un par de copas más y todos se fueron yendo hasta que sólo quedaron Cam y su novio.

-Tienes razón, son gente agradable.

-Ya te lo dije –sonrió Cam-. Aunque, ojalá hubieras podido conocer a Booth y Brennan, son muy divertidos, especialmente cuando discuten –rió.

-Tal vez la próxima vez –sonrió el ginecólogo, besando a Cam con devoción.

-¿Habéis oído eso? –dijo una voz en la mesa de al lado-. ¡Están juntos!

Michael, técnico nuevo del FBI, acababa de ganar a sus compañeros en la porra más famosa y de mayor duración de toda la historia del FBI.

.

* * *

.

No se lo esperaban.

Al día siguiente fueron juntos al Jeffersonian. Nada más cruzar las puertas de cristal Cam, Hodgins, Angela, Sweets y Daisy aparecieron frente a ellos. Hodgins agarró a Booth mientras Angela hacía lo propio con Brennan y se los llevaron al despacho de la antropóloga.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Brennan con fastidio mientras sentaban a los compañeros en el sofá de su despacho.

Cam miró al resto.

-¿Cómo se lo decimos?

-Sabemos que estáis juntos –dijo Daisy sin ningún tipo de miramiento.

-¡Daisy! –exclamaron todos al unísono con fastidio.

-¿Y qué si lo estamos? –preguntó Brennan con una chulería impropia de ella.

-¡Huesos!

-Lo siento, Booth, pero no puedo guardarlo en secreto más tiempo –dijo, mirándolo a los ojos-. ¿Para ti era fácil ocultarlo?

-No, lo cierto es que no –dijo con dulzura, ambos perdidos en uno de sus momentos.

-Pero tenéis un problema con el FBI –dijo Cam-. Los agentes del FBI no pueden confraternizar con asesores ni otros agentes del FBI así que…

-¡No! –gritó Brennan, sintiendo que estaba viviendo una pesadilla-. ¡No quiero que nos separen!

-Tranquilícese, doctora Brennan –dijo Sweets-. Eso depende de mí en parte, así que no os preocupéis, daré una evaluación psicológica positiva diciendo que podéis trabajar juntos. Agente Booth –dijo, girándose hacia él-, ¿quién es el responsable de ello en el FBI?

-Hacker.

-¡Mierda! –dijo Angela-. Mirad, calláoslo un tiempo hasta que estéis preparados. Eso sí, nunca más nos volváis a tomar por tontos –sonrió y los compañeros se sonrojaron-. Enseguida supimos que estabais juntos pero tened cuidado con lo que hacéis en público, si el rumor se extiende…

-Seremos discretos –prometieron.

-Más que ayer, espero –dijo Angela. Booth y Brennan se miraron y se sonrojaron. ¿Acaso sabían que…?

-Estuvisteis 5 minutos enteros aquí, fue raro –sonrió Hodgins. Ambos sonrieron con alivio, al menos no sabían lo de…

-Y no quiero imaginarme lo que pasaría cuando Angela se fue… -sonrió Cam para rápidamente añadir: Era broma, era broma.

-No queríamos ocultároslo –dijo Brennan-. Es sólo que…

-Bueno, teníamos miedo a que nos separaran –completó Booth.

-Sabéis que podéis confiar en nosotros –dijo Sweets.

Todos miraron a Daisy.

-Sí, prometo tener la boca cerrada –dijo, poniendo una mano en alto, como si jurara.

Todos se rieron. Brennan sonrió, era genial tener amigos tan leales.

.

* * *

.

Espero que esto os ayude a soportar la espera hasta el jueves/viernes (depende en qué parte del mundo vivais). Se rumorea que habrá beso B&B, ¡espero que sea cierto! XD

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	12. Todas las alarmas saltan a la vez

Lo primero, que el miércoles se me olvidó, gracias por haber hecho que este fic alcance los 100 comentarios. Hacéis a esta pobre estudiante muy feliz.

Lo segundo, quiero comentar el capítulo de la semana así que si no lo habéis visto, saltaos esta parte. Ha sido genial sentir lo que Brennan sentía y que por fin se haya abierto. Enrico Colantoni en el papel de Micah ha estado soberbio, simplemente lo he adorado. Brennan se ha librado de su carga (He escrito un fic al respecto, autopromo XD) y ya no se llevará tan bien con Hannah. Es el momento de que busque su propio camino y Booth rabie, muerto de celos, ¿no creéis? ;)

Lo tercero, no se me había ocurrido que Michael hiciera correr la noticia pero gracias, ha sido muy buena idea.

Por último, os contesto a quienes me escribís sin cuenta: SonGirlHeart (aquí va la continuación), MusicLoveTearsSmiles (cuando publiques avisa y me pasaré y si Booth sufre lo leeré con mayor gusto XD), saharaes (deberías ver Bones, de veras. Vale, está Hannah pero aún así es una serie genial. Y el 6x09 te encantará).

**Disclaimer:** "Puedo escribir los versos…" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 12: Todas las alarmas saltan a la vez**

Brennan se despertó en su cama con Booth a su lado.

Se sentía mal. Le dolían los pechos. Los notaba hinchados y sentía un malestar general. Por primera vez en dos semanas, desde que estaba con Booth, no tenía ganas de levantarse.

El agente se giró en la cama y le sonrió.

-Buenos días, Huesos –le dijo con cariño.

El malestar de Brennan pareció disminuir ante su sonrisa.

-Buenos días –le contestó mientras el agente la besaba. El beso fue haciendo aumentar el calor de la habitación, Booth deslizó una mano hacia el pecho de la antropóloga y esta protestó ante la ligera presión.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No sé –dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo-, me siento mal, como si estuviera enferma. - Se giró, mirándolo con una repentina preocupación-. No debí haberte besado, ¿y si te contagio?

-No me importa –sonrió Booth, volviendo a besarla-. ¿Mejor?

-No tiene sentido pero sí, mejor –sonrió Brennan.

-Tal vez no deberías ir a trabajar.

-No te preocupes, Booth, me tomaré una pastilla y enseguida estaré bien –contestó con convicción-. Además, ahora que no tenemos casos no tengo más que tratar de identificar huesos del limbo –le sonrió-. Por cierto, gracias por "Los versos del capitán", has logrado que adore a Pablo Neruda.

-Creo que ya me diste las gracias anoche –dijo Booth, arqueando las cejas sugerentemente.

Brennan le dio un codazo juguetón, el agente le sonrió, ambos se vistieron, desayunaron y dejaron el apartamento de Brennan para dirigirse al Jeffersonian.

Brennan estaba callada y cada vez más pálida. Le dolía la cabeza, le dolían los pechos una barbaridad y se sentía mal. ¿Qué podía estarle pasando?

Tras besar a Booth con la promesa de que pasaría a por ella para la hora del almuerzo, entró al Jeffersonian, tratando de soportar el molesto dolor de cabeza. Nada más llegar a su despacho se encontró con Angela, que la miraba con preocupación.

-Cielo, ¿por qué tienes esa cara?

-¿Qué cara?

Angela suspiró y reformuló la pregunta.

-¿Por qué tienes el ceño fruncido? ¿Te pasa algo?

-Me duele la cabeza, Angela.

-Tómate un ibuprofeno o algo.

-No creo que sirviera de mucho, además, sabes que no me gusta automedicarme –Angela suspiró-. De hecho, también me duelen los pechos y me siento deprimida. No sé qué me ocurre.

La cara de Angela mostró alarma ante la súbita comprensión de lo que su amiga podía tener. La agarró de los hombros y le preguntó.

-Brennan, ¿hace cuánto tuviste tu última regla?

Los ojos de la antropóloga se agrandaron al empezar a comprender a qué se refería su amiga.

-Tenía que haberme bajado hace una semana.

-Desde que estás con Booth, ¿has usado protección **siempre**?

La cara de Brennan perdió el poco color que le quedaba al caer en la cuenta. Se sentó en su sofá y Angela la acompañó, agarrándola de las manos.

-Cielo, ¿qué has hecho?

-La primera vez que lo hicimos fue cuando… bueno, ya te dije, le leí ese poema de Neruda que me pidió y él me besó, una cosa llevó a la otra y…

-Lo hicisteis sin condón –suspiró la artista-. Deberías estar segura antes de decirle nada a Booth. Vamos a la farmacia a por un predictor.

Brennan suspiró y ambas salieron del laboratorio camino de la farmacia. ¿Y si estaba embarazada? ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Booth? ¿Y si la abandonaba? Estaba aterrada. Por primera vez en su vida, Temperance Brennan no tenía las cosas bajo control.

.

* * *

.

Booth se enfrentó a todo el papeleo del FBI con un mal presentimiento en su interior. No le gustaba que Brennan se sintiera mal. La antropóloga era una mujer muy fuerte, nunca estaba enferma y se le hacía raro.

En cuanto se haga la hora de salir la llevaré directamente a casa, le prepararé un caldo caliente y la obligaré a que se meta a la cama y descanse, pensó con cariño. La voz de Charlie lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

- Booth, Cullen quiere verte en su despacho en 5 minutos, dice que tiene un asunto de suma importancia que tratar contigo.

-¿Y no ha aclarado nada más? –preguntó. Charlie simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Booth fue al despacho de su superior preguntándose de qué querría hablar Cullen.

-¿Qué quería, señor? –preguntó desde la puerta del despacho, fijándose en la expresión contrariada de Hacker, que también estaba en su interior.

-Nos han llegado unos rumores alarmantes, agente Booth –dijo Cullen.

-Sumamente alarmantes, más bien –matizó Hacker con cara de enfado.

Cullen lo miró, conminándolo a callarse a pesar de no ser su superior.

-Según estos rumores usted, agente Booth, estaría confraternizando sexualmente con su compañera de trabajo, la doctora Temperance Brennan. Y, como sabe, eso está totalmente prohibido.

-Pero señor… -comenzó Booth. Quería mantenerlo en secreto, **querían** mantenerlo en secreto, lo último que quería era que los separaran-. Sólo somos compañeros –Booth dijo la frase que por tanto tiempo había ocultado sus sentimientos, Hacker lo miró con alivio.

-A mí no me diga nada –lo cortó Cullen-. Ambos tendrán que hablar con el doctor Sweets, tanto si el rumor es cierto como si no–. Terminó con una mirada amenazante.

Booth salió del despacho y se cruzó con Sweets.

-Sweets, por favor, cúbreme –le susurró.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Se ha corrido el rumor de que Huesos y yo estamos juntos.

-¿Y qué has hecho?

-Pues mentir, Sweets, mentir. Además me han dicho que tendremos que hablar los dos contigo.

-¡Pero no puedes hacer eso, Booth! –exclamó el joven psicólogo para después añadir en voz baja-. Puedes meterte en un buen problema si descubren que has mentido.

-Lo sé, pero en este momento… Sabes cómo es Brennan, no quiero que nos separen, no quiero que se eche atrás.

-Vale, Booth, vamos a hacer una cosa –dijo Sweets-: ve al Jeffersonian a por Brennan, cuéntale la situación y ya volveréis aquí y veremos qué podemos hacer. Tal vez no os separen.

Booth suspiró.

-Eso espero, Hacker no parecía muy contento.

-Vete a por Brennan, no pierdas más tiempo –lo conminó.

Booth cogió su chaqueta y se dirigió a la furgoneta, contrariado por el hecho de tener que transmitir malas noticias.

.

* * *

.

-Cielo, no hace falta un máster para usarlo –dijo Angela, al otro lado de la puerta del baño.

-Lo sé, espera -Brennan salió del baño, con el predictor en sus manos-. Si se pone rosa estoy embarazada, si está azul no.

Fueron los cinco minutos más largos de la vida de la antropóloga. Finalmente el predictor mostró un color.

Las dos amigas se miraron.

.

* * *

.

Booth llegó al Jeffersonian prácticamente a la carrera.

-Cam, ¿has visto a Brennan?

-Creo que está en el baño con Angela.

-¿En el baño con Angela? –preguntó extrañado. La patóloga sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Mira, ahí están –comentó Cam, al ver a las dos amigas dirigirse al despacho de Brennan. Booth se acercó a ellas.

-Cielo, yo me voy –dijo Angela, mirándolos con gravedad. Booth arqueó las cejas pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Ambos entraron al despacho y Brennan cerró la puerta.

-Tengo algo que decirte –dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Tú primero –dijeron al unísono.

-Las damas primero –dijo Booth.

Brennan tomó aire, estaba aterrada.

-Booth, estoy embarazada.

Los ojos de Booth se agrandaron mostrando la expresión que más temía Brennan ver.

.

* * *

.

¡No me matéis!

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	13. Dudas

Os he puesto una encuesta en mi perfil, es sobre qué os pareció el último episodio, para que le pongáis nota. Es la misma encuesta que hay en la comunidad de Bones en español de LiveJournal, pero me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.

Según pasan los días se nota la presión de los exámenes :S Pero haré lo posible por seguir escribiendo y actualizando como siempre. Menudas navidades me esperan. ¿Lado positivo? También está más cerca mi cumpleaños =D

saharaes: ¿Cómo reaccionarán? Cada uno en su linea, ya lo verás; gaes: Mi Brennan no es la misma que la de la serie, no te preocupes, además, desde mi punto de vista, Booth en el episodio fue muy coherente.

Espero que este capítulo os ayude a entender un poco mejor a Booth.

**Disclaimer:** "Puedo escribir los versos…" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 13: Dudas**

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Booth con cautela.

-No al 100% -comenzó Brennan-. Me he despertado mal, mi periodo lleva un retraso de una semana y el predictor ha dado positivo, pero he pedido vez con el ginecólogo para estar segura. Existen los falsos positivos.

-Ya –suspiró Booth-. En el caso de Rebeca no hubo nada de falso en su positivo, ¿sabes?

Se produjo un silencio tenso entre ambos.

-¿Cuándo tienes vez con el ginecólogo?

-Pasado mañana a las doce.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño?

-No –dijo Brennan, al borde del llanto-, quiero decir, no me importa, acompáñame.

-Luego te llevaré a casa, necesitas descansar.

Brennan sonrió enternecida, aunque no podía evitar sentirlo distante. Súbitamente recordó algo-. ¿Qué querías decirme?

-¿Qué? Eh… nada importante –al menos, comparado con esto, pensó-. Te-tengo que ir al FBI, luego… luego paso a por ti para comer, ¿vale?

Se acercó a ella para darle un beso, que terminó posando en su mejilla. Brennan giró la cara e hizo que el beso se posara en sus labios.

En cuanto Booth salió del Jeffersonian, Brennan se derrumbó en el sofá y dejó caer las lágrimas que había contenido.

.

* * *

.

Booth no podía evitar pensar que era un peligro. No conseguía centrarse en la carretera y llegó al edificio Hoover preguntándose cómo no había matado a alguien por el camino.

Al llegar a su despacho se encontró con Sweets.

-¿Y Brennan? No me digas que también la has olvidado…

-No, no, es que… -se pasó una mano por el pelo con nerviosismo-. No le he dicho nada.

-¿Por qué? Booth, estáis en un buen embrollo, necesitáis mi ayuda pero tenemos que hacer el plan ya. Me estoy arriesgando por vosotros.

-Lo sé, Sweets, pero… No se lo he podido decir.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Huesos está embarazada-. La mandíbula de Sweets pareció tocar el suelo-. Comprenderás que, ante esa noticia, no he podido decirle lo de Cullen.

-Lo entiendo –dijo el psicólogo, aún en shock-. Y tú… eh… ¿tú cómo has reaccionado?

-Pues… he quedado en ir con ella al ginecólogo para comprobarlo y eso… y le he dicho que pasaré luego para llevarla a casa.

-¿No te has alegrado? –Sweets lo miró con dureza.

-No me lo esperaba.

-Ella tampoco. Piensa en lo duro que ha tenido que ser para ella, tanto o más que para ti y apenas la has apoyado.

-Es que… -Booth se sentó en el sillón de su despacho-. He sentido una especie de… dejà-vu, ha sido como…

-Te ha recordado a cuando Rebeca te dijo que estaba embarazada, ¿verdad?

-Sí –suspiró-. Brennan es mucho más independiente que Rebeca y no quiero cagarla con ella.

-Mira, Booth… no te precipites pero Brennan no es Rebeca. Es cierto, ella es como es, fuerte, independiente y no puedes hacer como hiciste con Rebeca y plantarle delante una petición de matrimonio, porque saldrá corriendo asustada. Sé que temes que el hijo de Brennan se convierta en otra situación como la de Parker –dijo Sweets, mirándolo a los ojos- pero recuerda que es Brennan. Ella te quiere. Se ha encontrado con lo mismo que tú y ahora estará asustada, porque no te tiene a ti apoyándola. Si no haces algo volverá a cerrarse.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer?

Sweets suspiró, ¿acaso no era obvio?

-Habla con ella. Si para cuando vuelvas a verla se ha cerrado en banda, lo cual es muy probable, encuentra la manera de llegar a ella.

-¿Cómo?

-La conoces mejor que nadie, encontrarás la manera.

Justo en ese momento apareció Cullen por la puerta.

-Agente Booth, ¿y la doctora Brennan?

-Verá, señor, ella no ha podido venir, se encontraba un poco mal –contestó Booth sin faltar a la verdad.

Cullen suspiró, le caían realmente bien esos dos y entendía que estuvieran juntos pero las normas eran las normas… En fin, no pasaría nada si les dejaba un poco más de margen.

-Muy bien, dígale de mi parte que se mejore y quiero verlos **a los dos** el lunes aquí después de la evaluación que les hará el doctor Sweets.

-Sí, señor –dijeron ambos al unísono.

Cullen se marchó y Booth soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo.

-Booth, tengo que irme a trabajar, si me necesitas ya sabes dónde estoy. ¡Ah! Y habla con Brennan.

-No te preocupes –suspiró Booth.

Booth estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que para cuando miró el reloj se le había pasado la hora de comer. Llamó a Brennan.

-Brennan.

-Hola Huesos, soy yo.

-Ah, hola –tal vez fueran cosas suyas, pero juraría que había un deje de frialdad en la voz de su compañera.

-Lo siento, se me ha ido la hora, voy a tener que comer aquí.

-No te preocupes –el tono de voz de Brennan rivalizaba con el hielo.

-Paso a por ti al salir.

-Como quieras.

-Te… -Brennan colgó el teléfono antes de que Booth pudiera terminar la frase- quiero.

Booth jamás había vivido un día tan largo en toda su vida. Pero al fin se hizo la hora de salir y recogió a Brennan en el Jeffersonian.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar al Diner?

-Me da igual, Booth –replicó, distante. Booth iba a contestarle cuando lo cortó-. Mejor llévame a casa, estoy cansada.

Hicieron el trayecto hasta la casa de Brennan en silencio y Booth no se atrevió a romperlo hasta que no cruzaron el umbral.

-¿Quieres que te prepare una sopa? Algo caliente te sentará bien.

Brennan no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente.

-No hace falta, Booth.

-Quiero hacerlo –replicó el agente con ternura. Y fue precisamente esa ternura la que inflamó súbitamente los sentimientos de Brennan.

-No tienes por qué hacerme una sopa, no tienes por qué estar conmigo sólo porque estoy embarazada, no pretendo que cargues con él -exclamó con dureza.

-Yo no…

-No me mientas, Booth. No sabré leer las expresiones de la gente, pero sé leer las tuyas. He visto tu cara, he leído tu miedo. Yo no soy como Rebeca –suavizó el tono de voz para después volver a escudarse en su frialdad-, podrás ver a tu hijo siempre que quieras pero sé que tenerlo te asusta –contuvo las lágrimas.

-No es cierto, yo… -Booth no lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Estoy cansada, Booth, quiero descansar, necesito estar sola. Vete, por favor.

Booth la miró, sabiendo que en ese momento no tenía nada que hacer. Además, en ese momento no** sabía** qué hacer. Abrió la puerta y salió al frío de la calle. Necesitaba pensar.

.

* * *

.

Temo que Brennan me haya quedado un poco OOC, pero está embarazada y con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Lo siento por la brevedad de este capítulo pero ya tengo escrito el siguiente, mucho más largo y que **sé** que os va a encantar =)

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	14. Hank

Gracias a quienes habéis votado en la encuesta, la mayoría le habéis puesto un 8 al capítulo, hasta que no haya un B&B real no se merecerán más XD

En este capítulo aparece Hank, pero no el Hank que vosotras pensáis, no aquel que conocéis. La idea fue de mi madre, que me hizo de beta ;)

A los que no tenéis cuenta: saharaes: Ya sé que el capítulo anterior te dejó triste, ahora le toca a Booth reaccionar. SongGirlHeart: ¡no me pongas spoilers en los comentarios! Casi me muero de un infarto, y lo peor es que probablemente tengas razón. Como sea verdad HH va a morir.

**Disclaimer:** "Puedo escribir los versos…" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 14: Hank**

El agente especial Seeley Booth caminaba sin rumbo bajo la tormenta que azotaba la ciudad de Washington. Grandes lágrimas caían de sus ojos, mezclándose con la lluvia que caía, deslizándose por su cara. Había tormenta en su interior. No sabía qué iba a hacer con Brennan. Había metido la pata con el amor de su vida y ahora ella… ella le había dicho que quería tener al hijo de ambos sola. ¿Qué iba a ser de él?

Vagó sin rumbo durante más de dos horas hasta que se encontró de frente con la librería en la que había encontrado el libro que le había regalado a Huesos. No supo por qué loco impulso quiso entrar. Quizás para recordar la felicidad que sintió al buscar un regalo para ella.

Al cruzar el umbral recordó el momento en que lo había comprado.

"_Booth cruzó la puerta de aquella vieja librería, con las baldas hasta los topes de libros viejos sintiéndose sobrecogido. Aquel no era su mundo, pero sí el de ella, pensó en su momento. El hombre al otro lado del mostrador, de pelo encanecido y gafas, vio su expresión y sonrió._

_-Buenas, quería un libro._

_-Has venido al lugar adecuado –abarcó con sus manos las baldas-. ¿Quieres algo en concreto?_

_-Sí –sonrió con nerviosismo-, un libro de Pablo Neruda._

_El librero sonrió ante aquel cliente que, a pesar de ser un hombre hecho y derecho, parecía un adolescente buscando un regalo para su primera novia._

_-Es para una mujer, ¿verdad? Una mujer a la que quiere mucho, para expresarle lo que siente._

_-¿Cómo… cómo lo sabe?_

_-Ya son muchos años, hijo –sonrió el viejo librero, mirándolo por encima de las gafas-. Te aconsejo _Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada_. Es un clásico, pero siempre funciona._

_-Sí que funciona –murmuró con una sonrisa-. Es que verá, ese ya lo tengo, quería otro._

_-Déjame pensar… -el librero se rascó la cabeza-. Creo que tengo lo que necesitas. –Se dirigió al fondo de la librería y sacó un libro-. Toma, le gustará._

_-¿_Los versos del capitán_?_

_-Confía en mí, joven –sonrió el librero. Le cobró y Booth se marchó de la librería, feliz como un niño con zapatos nuevos."_

Booth volvió de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con que no había nadie visible.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

Una cabeza plateada se asomó desde lo alto de una escalera.

-Vaya, es usted –sonrió-. ¿No es un poco tarde?

El agente miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que eran más de las 8.

-¿Iba a cerrar? –el librero asintió-. Lo siento, es que me he puesto a dar una vuelta y… no sabía a dónde ir –terminó Booth.

El librero le sonrió, fijándose de repente en el pelo y la ropa mojada del agente y en su expresión de náufrago.

-No se preocupe, buen hombre, los libros siempre serán refugio de las almas perdidas. En la parte de abajo tengo una cafetera y una estufa, así podrá al menos quitarse la chaqueta y ponerla a calentar.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Booth, temblando de frío.

Siguió al librero escaleras abajo y se encontró con un pequeño cuarto con un radiador, una mesa y una cafetera.

-Coloca la chaqueta en el radiador mientras preparo el café –dijo el librero-. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Seeley Booth, señor.

-Por favor, tutéame, yo soy Hank.

Booth sonrió.

-Mi abuelo se llama así.

-Se nota que lo quieres.

-Él me crió –la voz de Booth estaba teñida de cariño.

-Y, dime, Seeley, ¿qué ha pasado con ella? –preguntó Hank, mientras ambos se sentaban y sorbían su café.

-Verás, somos compañeros de trabajo y siempre hemos estado muy unidos. He estado con ella en los buenos momentos y en los malos, de hecho estuve con ella cuando descubrió que su madre había muerto. Sus padres la abandonaron de joven y eso la hizo cerrarse –suspiró al recordar cuántas veces se había apoyado en él-. Me enamoré de ella y ella de mí. Me declaré y me rechazó a pesar de quererme. En su momento no lo entendí, ahora sé que le cuesta tanto abrirse que temía herirme y que la hiriera. Pasé página, o al menos eso creía y la mujer con la que traté de pasar página me dejó. Y, después de abandonarme, me encontré con que me había dejado _Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada_. Lo leí con mi compañera, bueno, ella me lo leyó e hicimos el amor. Fue perfecto –la mirada de Booth era soñadora.

-Así que la mujer con la que trataste de olvidarla fue la que hizo que tuvieras una oportunidad con tu amor –dijo Hank, tratando de entenderlo-. ¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Temperance, aunque bueno, yo la llamo Huesos.

-¿Huesos? –preguntó el librero con extrañeza.

-Trabaja con huesos –aclaró.

-¿Qué fue mal con Huesos?

-Está embarazada. Y yo… yo no he reaccionado como debiera haberlo hecho. La situación me ha superado. Ya he tenido un hijo fuera del matrimonio, ¿sabes? Y es horrible no poder estar con él todo lo que quiero. He tenido la sensación de que lo estaba repitiendo.

Hank lo miró con cariño.

-¿Qué sientes por ella?

-La quiero con toda mi alma –la mirada de Booth se tiñó de cariño-. Sé que es la definitiva, con la que pasar penas y alegrías, sé que es el amor de mi vida.

-¿Dónde está el problema?

-No logro entenderla. No sé cómo llegar a ella y decirle que, aunque no quería tener un hijo tan pronto, quiero a ese futuro niño y a ella con toda mi alma.

-Creo que tengo lo que necesitas –dijo el viejo librero, subiendo las escaleras hacia la librería. Volvió con otro ejemplar del mismo libro que había comprado para ella, _Los versos del capitán-_. Verás, yo también tuve mi propia historia. Me enamoré de una mujer hispana, Matilde, y no sabía cómo declararme. Ella trabajaba en esta librería cuando pertenecía a mi padre y por casualidad le escuché decir que adoraba los versos de Pablo Neruda. Fue entonces cuando encontré los versos que había escrito a Matilde. Me costó entenderlos pero hice el esfuerzo por ella. Me declaré leyéndoselos. Me dijo que sí –sonrió-. Fuimos felices hasta que Dios se la llevo hace 5 años.

-Lo siento –dijo Booth, enternecido.

-No tienes por qué. Tuve una buena vida con ella, ya va siendo hora de que tú tengas la tuya. Dile lo que sientes. Dile que la amas, a ella y a ese futuro hijo vuestro. Toma –le tendió el libro-. Sé que se lo regalaste, busca tu poema para ella, trata de entenderla gracias a él.

Booth cogió el libro con mano temblorosa.

-¿Cuánto te debo?

Hank rió.

-No me ofendas, hijo. Este es mi propio ejemplar y lo quiero de vuelta. Así no tendrás más remedio que volver para decirme que todo se ha arreglado y estáis juntos –sonrió. Se levantó del asiento y Booth lo imitó-. Tengo que cerrar, pero espero que vuelvas pronto.

Booth cogió su abrigo y al salir por la puerta le dijo.

-Gracias, Hank, por todo… por el café, la conversación, el libro…

-No te preocupes –sonrió-. Neruda te ayudará a llegar a ella.

Booth sonrió y se dirigió a su casa, tenía un libro descifrar.

.

* * *

.

Le puse el nombre de Hank porque es el mástil en el que se agarra Booth en este momento, su abuelo no está, pero aún así tiene a alguien que le echa una mano.

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	15. ¿Te has enterado de lo del FBI?

¡Navidad! Hoy era mi último día de clases XD Me he dado cuenta de que tengo un problema con este fic. Suelo actualizar miércoles y sábado pero en navidades no será posible ya que sería los días 25 y 1 y durante esos días no me pienso acercar a un ordenador. Haré una actualización hoy y otra el martes que viene, es decir, una por semana.

Como siempre os contesto a quienes me habéis escrito sin cuenta: MuereHart: ¿Más spoilers? :S Me alegra que te guste.

Como os imaginasteis ahora toca saber lo que piensa Brennan.

**Disclaimer:** "Puedo escribir los versos…" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 15: ¿Te has enterado de lo del FBI?**

En cuanto Booth salió de su casa Brennan se derrumbó en la cama. No podía con su alma y aquello no tenía sentido porque la idea de que todos tenemos alma no es más que un mito. Necesitaba a Booth, pero lo había echado, él no iba a aparecer, así que llamó a Angela.

-Hola, Angela.

-Hola cielo, ¿qué tal te encuentras?

-Bastante mal, la verdad –contestó, al borde del llanto. Brennan percibió la cara de preocupación de su amiga a pesar de no poder verla. Lo que no se esperaba era la siguiente frase de la artista.

-Ya te has enterado de lo del FBI, ¿verdad? –suspiró.

-¿Lo del FBI?

-Sí, lo de que se sospecha que estáis juntos, que el lunes tenéis que hablar Booth y tú con Cullen después de que Sweets os haga una evaluación… -la artista se calló al notar el silencio al otro lado de la línea-. No lo sabías, ¿verdad? –dijo, maldiciendo ser tan bocazas.

-No, Angela, no lo sabía –las lágrimas estaban a punto de escapar de sus ojos, no entendía por qué se sentía tan débil.

-Lo siento, cielo, pensé que… bueno, pensé que te lo había dicho.

-¿Y tú cómo te has enterado?

-Sweets ha venido al laboratorio al poco de que tú te fueras.

-¿Booth lo sabe?

-Claro que sí.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me ha dicho nada?

Angela suspiró sin poder evitar pensar que, a pesar de todo lo que había viajado, su amiga a veces tenía muy poco mundo.

-Le has dicho que estabas embarazada, ¿no? ¿No crees que esa noticia ha eclipsado a las demás? –De repente cayó en la cuenta de algo-. Espera, si no sabías lo del FBI, ¿por qué me has dicho que estás mal?

-A Booth no le ha gustado saber lo del embarazo –contestó, dejando que las lágrimas surcaran libremente por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Nada, me ha dicho que me acompañará al ginecólogo y se ha ofrecido a cuidar de mí pero su mirada, Angela… estaba aterrado cuando se lo he dicho y no le hace ilusión.

Brennan leyendo miradas –pensó Angela-. Increíble.

-Le he dicho que lo sabía, que le asustaba tener un hijo y él no ha sido capaz de negarlo –los sollozos hacían temblar su cuerpo mientras liberaba todo el dolor de aquel día-. Le he dicho que lo tendría yo sola, pero que podría verlo siempre que quisiera.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! –exclamó la artista-. ¿Y qué te ha contestado?

-Nada. Le pedí que se fuera y eso hizo –contestó, mientras nuevas lágrimas reemplazaban a las anteriores-. Angela, estoy aterrada. Sabía que no era buena idea salir con Booth, sabía que iba a acabar haciéndome daño.

-A ver, Brennan –suspiró Angela-, es Booth. El mismo Booth con el que te arriesgas la vida yendo a encerrar a asesinos. El mismo que se interpuso entre una bala y tú. Te quiere y atreverte a quererle ha sido una buena decisión.

-Entonces, ¿por qué…?

-¿Por qué ha reaccionado así? Porque le ha venido todo de golpe. Porque tiene miedo de que os separen profesionalmente. Porque teme que lo abandones. Porque es humano y no se lo esperaba y tú no eres la única que se asusta. Brennan… -Angela suspiró, le hubiera gustado haber mantenido esta conversación cara a cara en lugar de por teléfono-. Booth quería tener un hijo contigo. Booth quiere todo contigo: una boda por la iglesia con todos vuestros amigos, una casa con porche, dos hijos, un perro…

-¿Un perro? ¿Por qué un perro?

-Es un tópico, cielo. Tú quieres estar con él, ¿verdad?

-Sí –suspiró, odiaba la sensación de dependencia pero era la verdad.

-Y quieres tener este hijo bien, siendo él el padre y teniendo el papel de padre.

-Sí –suspiró-, sé que sería el mejor padre.

-Nadie es perfecto, cielo, pero reaccionará y llamará a tu puerta para decirte que te quiere, que quiere estar contigo y con el bebé, que quiere formar una familia contigo.

-¿Tú crees?

-¿Tú no? Tú lo conoces mejor que yo.

-No sé, Angela, estoy cansada, creo que cenaré y me iré a la cama.

-Brennan, no te cierres, por favor –rogó la artista-. Él no "compartimentaliza" las cosas como tú. Cuando venga a hablarte, escúchale.

-De acuerdo. Te veo mañana –colgó el teléfono.

Suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina.

.

* * *

.

Booth llegó a casa, se sentó en el sofá, cogió el diccionario español-inglés que había comprado por el camino y se dedicó a leer _Los versos del capitán_. Aquello era más duro de lo que esperaba, sin embargo, cada vez que el cansancio lo vencía, pensaba en Brennan y seguía. Cuando iba por la mitad del libro encontró un poema que expresaba perfectamente todo lo que sentía por ella. Se espabiló de golpe. Volvió a leerlo. Definitivamente, había encontrado lo que buscaba.

.

* * *

.

Brennan estaba terminando de cenar cuando sonó el timbre. Miró la hora extrañada pero se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola sin mirar.

-Tú –dijo mirando al agente al otro lado de la puerta. Booth la miró con aquella mirada que la dejaba sin respiración, alargó la mano y la colocó en la mejilla de su novia, acariciándola suavemente con el pulgar. Brennan ladeó la cabeza para apoyarla más contra su mano.

-¿Puedo…? –preguntó el agente.

-Claro, pasa –el enfado de Brennan pareció haberse esfumado al encontrárselo en la puerta, mirándola así. Lo dejó pasar y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Tengo que hablar contigo –dijo Booth.

Brennan se fijó de repente en el libro que su compañero tenía en la mano, _Los versos del capitán_.

-¿Y ese libro?

.

* * *

.

¿Qué poema de _Los versos del capitán_ creéis que usará Booth para llegar a Brennan? Se aceptan apuestas. ¡Hagan juego, amigos! XD

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	16. Tú venías

Hoy, 28 de diciembre, es mi cumpleaños. Cumplo 19. Para quienes no seáis de España os comento que es el Día de los Inocentes, es como el April Fools' Day, es decir, todo el mundo gasta bromas. Así que imaginaos cómo han sido toda mi vida hasta ahora las felicitaciones XD

Ha habido muchas especulaciones respecto al poema que utilizaría Booth. Habéis hecho que me recorra otra vez el libro leyendo los que me habéis sugerido para al final mantener el que pretendía en principio. Me habéis hecho dudar muchísimo porque para mí es obvio cuál es el poema que les pega pero debo de ser la única que lo cree o.O. Tal vez otro de los que me habéis sugerido habría quedado mejor pero espero que este os guste igualmente.

Al ser mi cumpleaños este es un capítulo especial, el de reconciliación, y no recomendado para menores de 16 (pero haréis lo que os dé la gana ;)). Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** "Puedo escribir los versos…" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 16: "Tú venías"**

-¿Y ese libro? ¿No es el que me habías regalado?

-Sí, es que… tengo que pedirte perdón. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte y necesito que las escuches sin interrumpirme.

-Pero… -Brennan quería decirle que lo entendía, que llevaba más peso sobre los hombros de lo que creía, que quería estar con él a pesar de las dificultades pero Booth no se lo permitió.

-¿No me has oído? –preguntó con una sonrisa-. No me interrumpas, por favor. Tengo mucho que decirte y… este libro expresa lo que siento por ti. El poema se titula "Tú venías". –Abrió el libro y buscó la página en cuestión. Brennan le miraba con los ojos como platos. Booth comenzó a leer.

_No me has hecho sufrir  
sino esperar.  
_

La voz de Booth tenía aquel acento americano por el que le costaba tanto pronunciar cualquier otro idioma. Brennan sonrió ligeramente, sabía que le estaba costando muchísimo leerlo y, el hecho de que hiciera el esfuerzo le llegaba al alma.

_Aquellas horas  
enmarañadas, llenas  
de serpientes,_

_cuando  
se me caía el alma y me ahogaba,  
tú venías andando,  
_

Brennan sabía que se refería a aquellos momentos en que se perdían metafóricamente y el otro le ayudaba a encontrar su camino.

_tú venías desnuda y arañada,  
tú llegabas sangrienta hasta mi lecho,  
novia mía,  
y entonces  
toda la noche caminamos  
durmiendo  
y cuando despertamos  
eras intacta y nueva,  
como si el grave viento de los sueños  
de nuevo hubiera dado  
fuego a tu cabellera  
y en trigo y plata hubiera sumergido  
tu cuerpo hasta dejarlo deslumbrante.  
_

Aquel día en el que despertó a su lado, nueva como si hubiera vuelto a nacer. Booth la entendía, se estaba abriendo a ella, diciéndole lo que sentía.

_Yo no sufrí, amor mío,  
yo sólo te esperaba.  
_

Me ha hecho esperar –pensó Booth-, pero ha merecido la pena.

_Tenías que cambiar de corazón  
y de mirada  
después de haber tocado la profunda  
zona de mar que te entregó mi pecho.  
_

Tenía que abrir mi corazón –pensó Brennan.

No tenías que cambiarlo –pensó Booth-, tú corazón ya es enorme.

_Tenías que salir del agua  
pura como una gota levantada  
por una ola nocturna._

_Novia mía, tuviste  
que morir y nacer, yo te esperaba.  
_

Morir y nacer, volver a empezar, arriesgarse –pensaron ambos-. Una vida juntos, una familia.

_Yo no sufrí buscándote,  
sabía que vendrías,  
una nueva mujer con lo que adoro  
de la que no adoraba,  
con tus ojos, tus manos y tu boca  
pero con otro corazón _

La Brennan de siempre, a la que adora, con el corazón de quien se atreve a amar._  
_

_que amaneció a mi lado  
como si siempre hubiera estado allí  
para seguir conmigo para siempre._

-Quiero estar contigo para siempre. Quiero que estés conmigo para siempre. Te quiero, a ti y a ese hijo. No me quiero ir a ninguna parte –Booth rodeó con sus manos las mejillas de Brennan y le dio un suave beso en los labios-, no quiero que críes a ese hijo tú sola. Quiero formar una familia contigo –se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos-. ¿Tú quieres hacerlo?

Brennan se quedó en silencio, con la cabeza gacha. Cuando la levantó y cruzó su mirada con la de él, Booth supo que ella le creía, que también quería. Brennan atravesó rápidamente la distancia que los separaba y atrapó sus labios con los suyos, moviéndolos con pasión.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Sí, Booth, quiero tener este hijo contigo. Entiendo… entiendo que no ha sido fácil para ti, que te ha cogido por sorpresa. Y luego está lo del FBI…

-¿Cómo te has enterado? –le preguntó con preocupación.

-Eso no importa. No vuelvas a mentirme –dijo Brennan con voz firme.

-No te mentía, sólo trataba de protegerte.

-Booth, soy una mujer adulta, inteligente y curtida. Nos protegeremos el uno al otro siempre pero nunca me ocultes información. Acabaré enterándome y te aseguro que lo pagarás –dijo, mirándolo con un brillo de desafío en sus ojos azules.

-¿Ah, sí? –dijo Booth con una sonrisa de medio lado. Por algún motivo aquello estaba convirtiéndose en un desafío, un reto de los suyos-. Ya te he ocultado información, ¿cuál será mi castigo?

Brennan sonrió con malicia ante su cara, lo agarró de las manos y lo empujó contra el sofá. El agente se cayó y Brennan se sentó frente a él cabalgando sus piernas. Entonces se dio cuenta del juego de su compañera.

-Verás –comenzó Brennan dibujando perezosos círculos en el pecho de Booth-, te has comportado como un cobarde y te has escapado cuando te has enterado de que probablemente tendremos un hijo –a pesar de sus palabras su tono de voz no era agrio, sino ligeramente sensual.

-Pero Huesos, ya te he dicho que lo siento y te he asegurado que… -los labios de Brennan lo silenciaron.

-Ssssh. Lo sé. Todos tenemos derecho a asustarnos a veces. Pero… -dijo, comenzando a desabrochar su propia blusa sintiendo cómo los ojos del agente intentaban fijarse en sus ojos pero no podían- me has… digamos… ocultado información respecto a lo del FBI así que, como tú has dicho, este será tu castigo –Brennan se relamió los labios lentamente y Booth siguió aquel sendero con la mirada-: No puedes tocarme esta noche.

-¿Pero tú sí puedes tocarme a mí? –preguntó en tono burlón.

-Por supuesto –susurró Brennan contra su oreja, el cálido aliento haciendo que su compañero temblara -. ¿Tienes frío, Booth? –preguntó retóricamente mientras movía las caderas contra la erección de su compañero. El cuerpo bajo el suyo estaba realmente caliente. Booth dejó escapar un gemido que Brennan ahogó con otro apasionado beso. Se retiró su propia camisa y se quedó ante él en sujetador.

-Eres preciosa –susurró Booth con devoción, incapaz de despegar los ojos de su cuerpo.

-Lo sé –susurró mirándolo a los ojos mientras sus hábiles manos le quitaban la corbata y comenzaban a trabajar en los botones de su camisa. Las manos femeninas se movían muy lentamente, desabrochando cada botón con una pereza infinita.

-Más rápido –dijo Booth sin poder evitarlo. Brennan se detuvo.

-¿Qué has dicho, Booth?

-Que vayas más rápido.

-Si voy más rápido no es un castigo, Booth –explicó con una sonrisa cargada de lujuria. Le abrió la camisa y se la retiró lentamente mientras acariciaba el pecho del agente. Estaba excitada, muy excitada mientras sentía el musculoso cuerpo de Booth, su piel caliente bajo las manos. Se levantó y se soltó el botón de sus vaqueros, inclinando ligeramente una rodilla para deslizarlos por sus piernas. Booth la miraba, desesperado por tocarla. Brennan le devolvió la mirada, sintiéndose poderosa en ropa interior. Se acercó a él y volvió a susurrarle:

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Booth?

-Sí –la voz del agente salió en un susurro sin aire. Volvió a colocarse cabalgándolo y le dijo:

-Sé que no puedes tocarme pero creo que podríamos hacer una pequeña excepción a la regla… -Booth la miró, expectante-. Verás, siempre se me ha dado mal desabrochar el cierre del sujetador y… por lo que yo sé tú lo haces muy bien –volvió a besarlo mientras las temblorosas manos de Booth desabrochaban su sujetador. El agente intentó quitárselo pero ella se levantó rápidamente antes de que pudiera. Booth gruñó de frustración y Brennan dejó escapar una risita. Cruzó las manos en sus pechos y deslizó los tirantes por los brazos para quitárselo y lanzárselo a la cara. Booth lo agarró al vuelo e inhaló profundamente su fragancia. Sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas al sentir su esencia y también que la tensión en sus pantalones aumentaba. Menos mal que eran pantalones de traje, si hubieran sido unos vaqueros…

Brennan volvió a colocarse en la posición anterior y comenzó a moverse contra él, sensual. Quería saber el poder que tenía sobre él y podía notar que era mucho.

Booth no podía más, no si Brennan seguía así.

-Huesos, tal vez… -trató de aclararse la garganta- tal vez debamos igualar un poco el marcador, ¿no crees? –preguntó junto a su oreja, no pudiendo evitar pasar la lengua por el lóbulo, señalando a sus pantalones.

-¿No has entendido que no puedes tocarme? –preguntó con exasperación fingida-. Pero creo que tienes razón –sonrió con malicia, colocándose de rodillas con las manos en la cintura de su compañero, desabrochando el botón para deslizar suavemente la cremallera hacia abajo. Booth levantó el trasero para que le quitara los pantalones. La antropóloga los retiró a un lado junto a los llamativos calcetines-. Adoro tus calcetines pero no puedo hacer el amor con un hombre que lleva los calcetines puestos.

-Lógico –dijo Booth un poco trastornado.

Brennan sonrió y volvió a sentarse sobre él, pegándose más a él.

-Ahora sí puedes tocarme –susurró y aquellas palabras fueron las que terminaron con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba a Booth. Las manos del agente comenzaron a vagar por la espalda de Brennan hasta su trasero, apretándola contra él. Brennan gimió contra sus labios mientras le robaba otro ardiente beso.

Booth la separó de su cuerpo y la miró de arriba abajo con la lujuria en su mirada. Levantó lentamente sus manos hacia los pechos de su compañera, acariciando los excitados pezones. Brennan jadeó con placer pero este no hizo más que intensificarse al sentir la lengua de Booth reemplazando a sus manos.

-Tienes una lengua realmente talentosa –dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No sabes cuánto –le contestó Booth con picardía.

-Sí que lo sé –le replicó con una sonrisa-. Pero, ¿por qué no me lo demuestras otra vez?

Booth la tumbó sobre el sofá y le deslizó las bragas hasta quitárselas. Colocó la cabeza entre las piernas de ella y aspiró el olor de su excitación.

-Estás muy húmeda –susurró con voz ronca.

-Tú me haces sentir así –contestó mientras sus miradas se cruzaban. Booth volvió a hundir la cabeza entre sus piernas, deslizando la lengua por sus pliegues.

-Mmmm –ronroneó Brennan, retorciéndose en el sofá. La lengua de Booth comenzó a moverse más rápidamente mientras hacía círculos alrededor de su clítoris. Al poco tiempo la antropóloga no pudo más y gritó su nombre sintiendo que el orgasmo la devastaba. Booth no pudo más, se incorporó y se quitó sus bóxers, estaba deseando hundirse en ella.

-Booth, espera –pidió Brennan con voz débil. Booth se quedó congelado frente a ella, maravillado de su propio autocontrol.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesitamos un condón, a fin de cuentas no es seguro que esté embarazada.

-¿Dónde hay?

-En mi habitación, en el cajón de la mesilla.

Booth se dirigió allí rápidamente, sentía que en cualquier momento podría explotar. Regresó rápidamente condón en mano y cuando llegó y la vio tumbada en el sofá, con las piernas abiertas, el pelo revuelto y todo el cuerpo sonrosado por la excitación creyó que no aguantaría.

Se colocó rápidamente el condón y entró de una rápida y fuerte estocada en ella. Un gemido escapó de los labios de ambos al sentirse unidos. Comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella mientras bajaba la cabeza a sus pechos.

-Más rápido –jadeó Brennan al sentir su placer crecer exponencialmente. Booth comenzó empujar dentro de ella con mayor fuerza y cadencia, mientras ambos jadeaban.

-¡Dios mío, Booth, estoy a punto de…! ¡Oooooh! –gritó al sentir su placer explotar.

-¡Huesos! –gritó Booth sin aire al llegar al éxtasis.

Salió de ella y se quedó mirándola tumbada mientras ambos jadeaban tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Ha sido el mejor castigo de mi vida – bromeó Booth.

Brennan le dio un manotazo juguetón en el brazo. Se puso seria rápidamente.

-El sábado tengo vez con el ginecólogo, ¿me acompañarás?

-Por supuesto –contestó Booth mirando al vientre de su compañera con cariño.

Se metieron a la cama y se acostaron desnudos, la espalda de ella apoyada en el pecho de él.

-Booth –susurró-, ¿estás dormido?

-No, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Y si no estoy embarazada? –preguntó con cierto temor. Booth sonrió contra su mejilla.

-Te has encariñado con la idea de tenerlo, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Pues si no lo estás tendremos que ponernos a ello –dijo contra su cuello-. Si quieres.

Brennan se acomodó mejor en la cama, cogiendo más manta.

-Asegurémonos primero y luego veremos lo que hacemos –susurró, para poco después quedarse profundamente dormida. Booth se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa, pensando en ella, en aquel niño… su vida cambiaría para siempre pero estaba preparado para el cambio.

.

* * *

.

Por cierto, ¿alguien recuerda el nombre del ginecólogo de Brennan?

.

Último capítulo del año. Este año 2010 ha sido uno de los mejores de mi vida. Engancharme a Bones hizo que me metiera por estos mundos y me encantó. Gracias por hacer esto posible.

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	17. Una mañana movidita

Después de 5 horas en la biblioteca (gracias a Dios no seguidas) al llegar a casa lo que más me apetecía era escribir. Sé que parece no tener sentido pero escribir me relaja y me evade, lo que me falta es tiempo.

Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** "Puedo escribir los versos…" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 17: Una mañana movidita**

El sábado por la mañana Booth se despertó a las 9, abrazado a su compañera. Una idea le rondaba la cabeza. La despertó.

-Huesos, tienes a las 12 cita con el ginecólogo, ¿no?

-Bueno, en realidad es ginecóloga pero sí –Brennan miró la hora y para después mirarlo con fastidio-. Son sólo las 9, ¿por qué no me dejas dormir?

Booth se levantó rápidamente de la cama, tirando de ella.

-Hay un sitio al que tengo que llevarte antes de ir al ginecólogo.

-¿Cuál?

-Ya lo verás –sonrió Booth, sabiendo que la curiosidad científica de Brennan haría que esta se levantara.

Durante todo el camino en coche Brennan no paró de preguntarle a dónde la llevaba, a pesar de que trató de persuadirle para que se lo dijera de todas las maneras que no eran peligrosas en un coche, no lo logró.

Booth aparcó la furgoneta y Brennan miró por la ventanilla.

-¿Me traes a una librería? –preguntó incrédula.

-Sí, hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas –dijo Booth, abriéndole la puerta del coche para después guiarla hacia la puerta-. Se llama Hank y me ayudó a entenderte.

Brennan lo miró con cara de incomprensión pero antes de poder preguntar ya habían cruzado el umbral. La antropóloga entró en aquella librería sintiéndose sobrecogida, era un lugar abarrotado de libros, de sabiduría, de conocimiento.

-¿Cómo conociste este lugar? –preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Por qué te extraña tanto que conozca una librería? –preguntó Booth, fingiéndose ofendido-. Lo cierto es que vine aquí para comprarte un libro de Pablo Neruda y Hank me ayudó. Y cuando lo del embarazo… tal vez sea mejor que te lo contemos entre los dos. ¿Hola? ¿Hank? –llamó.

El librero asomó la cabeza entre los libros y Booth no pudo evitar preguntarse si siempre estaría subido a aquella escalera.

-¡Pero si es mi amigo Seeley Booth! –sonrió, saltando los últimos escalones con una agilidad extraordinaria en un hombre de su edad. Miró a Brennan -. Y usted debe de ser Huesos, su mujer –dijo, besando la mano de la antropóloga.

-N-no estamos casados –replicó Brennan un poco confusa.

Hank rió.

-Que no estéis casados no significa que tú no seas su mujer, es obvio que lo eres y que él es tu hombre –los compañeros se miraron y se sonrieron-. Yo soy Hank –se presentó-. Creo que voy a sacar el letrero de "Vuelvo en 5 minutos" –comentó mientras lo colocaba en la puerta-. ¿Un café?

-No, gracias, acabamos de desayunar. ¿Tú quieres, Huesos? –preguntó Booth.

-No, no me apetece mucho.

-En ese caso me acompañaréis mientras me tomo el mío –dijo Hank en un tono que no admitía réplica, guiándolos escaleras abajo.

A Brennan le gustó aquel pequeño cuarto que sólo tenía una mesa, cuatro sillas, una estufa y una cafetera. Le caía bien el librero, no la hacía sentir un bicho raro ni sentía que tenía que ponerse a la defensiva con él, al contrario de lo que le pasaba con la mayor parte de la gente.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Hank-. Supongo que has venido a devolverme el libro –sonrió.

-Sí, toma, aquí lo tienes –Booth lo colocó en la mano extendida del librero-. Y, bueno, también quería que Huesos y tú os conocierais.

-Así que por lo visto habéis arreglado las cosas, ¿eh?

-¿Qué le has contado de mí? –preguntó Brennan.

-¿No le has hablado de mí? –preguntó Hank fingiéndose ofendido-. Eso es buena señal –sonrió-, significa que habéis tenido cosas más importantes de las que ocuparos –su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver el sonrojo de la pareja.

-Verás, Huesos, aquí fue donde te compré _Los versos del capitán_. Y, después de que discutiéramos, no sabía a dónde ir y acabé aquí.

-Parecía un perrillo abandonado –comentó Hank.

-Entonces él me trajo aquí, me hizo un café y me pidió que le contara qué me pasaba. Le hablé de ti, de mis miedos, de que tal vez tú no quisieras estar conmigo…

-Y le presté mi propio ejemplar de _Los versos del capitán_ para que encontrara la manera de llegar a ti. ¿Lo logró?

-Sí –sonrió Brennan con calor-, desde luego que lo ha logrado.

-Bueno, siento ser maleducado pero tengo que echaros –dijo Hank levantándose del asiento-. Aún tengo unos libros que reorganizar y no puedo entretenerme mucho.

-No te preocupes –sonrió Brennan-. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Hank.

-El placer ha sido mío –sonrió-. Además, ya sabéis que podéis visitarme siempre que queráis.

-Lo haremos –dijeron al unísono. Hank rió de buena gana mientras los acompañaba a la puerta.

-Visto que lo tenéis tan claro no me cabe la menor duda de que lo haréis. Por cierto, tengo unos libros para bebés sumamente educativos –comentó de pasada con una sonrisa mientras los compañeros se sonrojaban. Se despidieron y se quedó mirándolos mientras se alejaban en la furgoneta. Suspiró, en días como aquel añoraba tanto a su Matilde…

.

* * *

.

Se encontraban en la sala de espera de la ginecóloga. Booth movía los pies nerviosamente mientras Brennan leía una revista, aparentemente ajena a lo que la rodeaba.

-¿Puedes parar, por favor? –pidió la antropóloga, ligeramente exasperada. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y salió una enfermera.

-¿Temperance Brennan? –Ambos se levantaron.

-¿Puedo entrar con ella? –preguntó Booth a la enfermera.

-Si ella no tiene inconveniente… -dijo, señalando a Brennan.

-No, por mí está bien –comentó la antropóloga.

Ambos pasaron al despacho de una mujer cincuentona, de cabellos cortos teñidos de color caoba, ojos inteligentes y mirada maternal.

-Hola Temperance –la saludó-. Sentaos, por favor –dijo, señalando las dos sillas frente a ella-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí después de tan poco tiempo? –Abrió el historial y comentó-. Tú última revisión fue hace apenas un mes.

-Verás, puede que esté embarazada –contestó Brennan sin rodeos-. Hace dos semanas tuve relaciones sin protección y desde entonces me he encontrado un poco mal. Me he hecho una prueba de embarazo pero no son completamente fiables por lo que quería hablar contigo.

-Bien hecho –comentó la mujer-. Te sorprendería la cantidad de falsos positivos que dan. Pasa al baño y dame una muestra de orina –dijo, pasándole un bote-. En cinco minutos tendremos los resultados.

Brennan pasó al baño y, una vez llenó el bote, Booth y ella se sentaron juntos en la sala de espera. Cada minuto que pasaba parecía una hora. Ambos miraban al suelo, acompañándose el uno al otro sin necesidad de palabras. Tras un tiempo que pareció eterno volvió a aparecer la enfermera.

-Temperance y…

-Booth –dijeron ambos al unísono.

-¿Podéis pasar un momento al despacho? Ya tenemos los resultados.

Se cogieron de la mano antes de entrar al despacho.

-Veréis, aquí tenéis los resultados. Como podréis apreciar… -la voz de la ginecóloga fue ahogada por el sonido del móvil de Brennan. Pensó en colgar, pero al ver que era Angela lo cogió.

-Brennan. Ah, Hodgins, dime. ¿Qué? Ahora vamos.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Booth.

-Angela se ha puesto de parto, la llevan al Washington Hospital Center. Tenemos que irnos. Muchas gracias –le dijo a la ginecóloga, mientras prácticamente arrastraba a Booth a la salida.

Se subieron a la furgoneta y arrancaron hacia el hospital conduciendo a la máxima velocidad permitida.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Booth.

-Sí, pero quiero llegar antes de que nazca mi sobrino/ahijado. Angela me dijo que en su familia los partos suelen ser bastante rápidos.

-No te preocupes, llegaremos –la tranquilizó Booth, apretando su mano, tratando de darle consuelo.

Brennan sonrió, estaba deseando conocer a aquel pequeño.

.

* * *

.

Sé que ahora mismo me odiais por no despejar la incógnita de si está o no embarazada pero... así es más divertido XD

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	18. Claire Temperance

Aún no he empezado los exámenes, pero como sabéis, no paro. Hoy he tenido un parcial de estadística y me ha salido fatal. Así que me consuelo escribiendo.

Por cierto, siguiendo con la tradición de la autopromo os comento que ayer subí un oneshot de regalo de cumpleaños, algo sin drama ni complicaciones. Por si os apetece pasaros se llama "Booth y Brennan se convierten en Andy y Kathy".

Lo prometido es deuda así que hoy me he puesto a escribir y por fin tengo un capítulo más. Nunca he descrito un parto así que estará plagado de errores. De antemano os pido disculpas por ello. En este capítulo se despeja** al fin** la incógnita de si Brennan está o no embarazada.

**Disclaimer:** "Puedo escribir los versos…" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 18: Claire Temperance**

Llegaron a la carrera al hospital, aparcaron en un vuelo y prácticamente se lanzaron contra el mostrador de recepción.

-¿Podría indicarnos en qué habitación está Angela Montenegro?

La recepcionista tecleó en su ordenador.

-Piso tres, obstetricia, habitación 420.

-Muchas gracias –contestaron al unísono, subiendo las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, descubrieron que no había nadie allí. Booth se acercó a preguntar a una enfermera que pasaba por ahí.

-Oiga, ¿sabe dónde está Angela Montenegro? Nos llamaron porque estaba de parto y nos dijeron que estaba aquí pero… -dijo Booth, señalando la habitación vacía con la mano.

-La han trasladado a quirófano.

-¿Tan pronto? –preguntó Booth extrañado-. Si cuando Rebeca estaba de parto…

-Los partos en la familia de Angela son muy rápidos, ya te lo dije –comentó Brennan-. Así que ¡corre! –dijo, avanzando a paso ligero hacia donde les había indicado la enfermera.

Cuando llegaron, Hodgins los estaba esperando en la puerta.

-Menos mal que habéis venido, por fin puedo volver con Angela –dijo, comentándoles cómo la artista le había pedido que se quedara fuera a esperar a que llegaran.

Fueron a entrar pero el médico les paró.

-Déjale… entrar… -exclamó Angela entre jadeos.

-De acuerdo –aceptó de mala gana el médico-, usted puede pasar –le dijo a Brennan-, pero deberá ponerse una bata y un gorro en el pelo. Usted no –advirtió a Booth. El agente fue a protestar pero pensó que sería violento para Angela que él estuviera ahí.

-Estaré aquí fuera –le dijo el agente a Brennan. Esta asintió mientras se ponía la bata y el gorro.

-Quiero… la… epidural –rogó la artista entre contracción y contracción.

-No puede ser –la contradijo el médico-, está usted demasiado dilatada.

-¡No es posible! –gritó Hodgins, que no soportaba ver a su mujer sufriendo-. ¡Si la última vez que la pedimos nos dijo que estaba demasiado poco!

-Sí, ¡pero ahora lo está demasiado! –gritó el médico, ofendido de que su opinión profesional no se tuviera en cuenta-. Si quiere ayudar a su mujer, lo mejor que puede hacer por ella es decirle que empuje.

Brennan cogió la mano que no aferraba el entomólogo y entre los dos conminaron a la artista a que empujara.

-¡Vamos, Angela! –exclamó Brennan.

-¡Vamos, cariño! –dijo Hodgins.

-¡Veo la cabeza! –exclamó el doctor-. Vamos, Angela, lo está haciendo usted muy bien, ¡empuje con fuerza!

Angela, desde su posición tumbada, arqueaba la espalda en un vano intento por tratar de ver la vida que quería abrirse paso a través de su cuerpo.

-En la mayor parte de las culturas en las que el parto no ha sido medicalizado, la mujer trae al mundo a sus hijos en posición vertical porque así…

-¡Cállate, Brennan, por favor! –rogó la artista-. Prefiero tener un médico, de veras.

-Tener médico ayuda en caso de complicaciones en el parto y la postura tumbada facilita el trabajo del personal sanitario pero hace más incómodo el parto a la mujer porque… -se calló ante la fulminante mirada que le dedicó Hodgins.

-¡Ya sale! –gritó el médico mientras el pequeño bebé iba saliendo lentamente.

-¡Ya está, Angela! –gritaron Hodgins y Brennan completamente felices al ver cómo el médico sacaba al bebé y le daba una palmadita en las nalgas, haciendo que llorara. Se lo pasó a una enfermera para que lo lavara y volvió a girarse hacia la artista.

-Ahora la placenta, Angela, vamos, ¡usted puede! –gritó el médico. Angela logró al fin expulsar la placenta y miró al médico con ojos suplicantes-. Ahora le traigo a su hijo. Bueno, su hija, debería decir.

Hodgins y Angela se miraron con cariño mientras el médico ponía el bebé en brazos de la artista.

-¡Una niña! –exclamó Hodgins, feliz. Brennan recordó cómo la artista le había dicho que no querían saber el sexo del bebé hasta que naciera. Los observó mientras la pareja parecía crear una burbuja alrededor de la pequeña criatura y deseó tener a Booth a su lado. Se tocó el vientre con ademán protector y, por primera vez, anheló con toda su alma estar embarazada. Necesitaba ver a Booth, así que comenzó a salir del quirófano.

-Brennan, ¿a dónde vas? –le preguntó su amiga.

-A ver a Booth, tengo que decirle que ya ha nacido.

-Dile que pase –rogó la artista-, quiero que conozca a Claire Temperance.

Brennan se quedó parada en el sitio.

-¿Le has puesto mi nombre?

-Como primer nombre no, es… es un nombre horrible, cielo –admitió Angela-. Pero como segundo nombre Hodgins y yo estuvimos de acuerdo –El entomólogo asintió.

-Gracias. Voy… voy a por Booth –contestó Brennan, tratando de ocultar su emoción mientras salía por la puerta. La pareja sólo asintió mientras miraban embelesados a aquel pequeño bulto de vida.

Booth se levantó del asiento cuando sintió aproximarse a Brennan. Levantó las cejas a modo de pregunta.

-Ya ha nacido –contestó Brennan, tratando de secarse las lágrimas.

-Huesos, ¿estás llorando?

-Es que… es tan pequeña y tan frágil y… -dijo, mientras las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas.

-Huesos –sonrió Booth mientras le enjugaba las lágrimas-, un nacimiento es algo precioso –le acarició el vientre con la mano-. Será maravilloso cuando nazca nuestro hijo.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, pensando con cariño en la perspectiva, hasta que al fin Brennan habló.

-Deberías entrar a conocer a Claire Temperance.

-¿Temperance? –preguntó el agente con una sonrisa mientras ambos entraban en la habitación.

-Sí, en honor a su tía y madrina –contestó la artista.

-¿Puedo cogerla? –pidió Brennan con timidez. Angela le pasó a su hija. La antropóloga la cogió con sumo cuidado, mirándola como si fuera lo único en aquella habitación. Booth la miraba enternecido. Tal vez, dentro de poco, tendrían ellos su propia familia.

.

* * *

.

Tras dejar a los Hodgins en el hospital, Booth y Brennan se encaminaron a casa de la antropóloga.

-La hija de Angela y Hodgins… -suspiró Brennan mientras ambos se sentaban en el sofá, agotados. En ese momento ambos se miraron. –No hemos mirado los resultados de mis pruebas –Brennan cayó de repente en la cuenta.

-Es cierto –dijo Booth.

Brennan abrió el bolso y sacó los papeles.

-¿Preparado? –preguntó.

-Sí –contestó el agente. Brennan pasó las hojas hasta llegar a la última en la que se podía leer: "Resultado del test de embarazo: Negativo".

-No estoy embarazada –dijo la antropóloga con un hilo de voz.

-No te preocupes, podemos volver a intentarlo. –La consoló Booth, tratando de asimilar su propia decepción. En ese momento la revelación lo golpeó. Quería una familia con ella, aunque no estuviera embarazada-. Huesos, quiero hacer las cosas bien.

-¿Quieres comprar un perro?

.

* * *

.

Actualizaré cuando pueda. Agradezco mucho vuestra paciencia.

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	19. La decisión del FBI

Me ha encantado el capítulo de esta semana, sobre todo porque Brennan está cómo yo quería que estuviera después del 6x9, libre, feliz. Al fin se ha liberado de su carga, al fin se ha abierto. No hay heridas sangrantes, dolorosas, enquistadas. No. Poco a poco cerrarán y podrá pasar página con alguien digno de ella (le estoy empezando a coger tirria a Booth, me temo). Y me ha encantado el final del tío raro.

No penséis que actualizo el viernes sólo por poder comentar el episodio XD Es porque el viernes es el único día en el que realmente tengo tiempo para mí, para escribir. El lunes empiezo los exámenes y, gracias a todos los sacrificios creo que me irá bien al menos en los dos primeros. El resto ya se verá...

Gracias por haber hecho que este fic llegue a los 200 comentarios. Espero que os guste este capítulo. Recordad que teníamos al FBI pensando en separarlos... ¿lograrán que les dejen trabajar juntos? Hoy lo averiguaréis.

**Disclaimer:** "Puedo escribir los versos…" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 19: La decisión del FBI**

-Huesos, quiero hacer las cosas bien.

-¿Quieres comprar un perro?

-¿Qué? –preguntó Booth, sorprendido-. ¡No! ¿Por qué dices lo del perro?

-Angela dice… -comenzó, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase sonó el móvil de Booth. Era Sweets.

-Sí, dime –contestó el agente-. Sí, no te preocupes, allí estaremos. Gracias por avisar.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó Brennan.

-Sweets, para recordarnos que tenemos la evaluación psicológica mañana a las nueve.

Brennan sintió formarse un nudo en el estómago ante las palabras de él.

-Y entonces decidirán si podemos seguir trabajando juntos o no, ¿verdad? –preguntó con angustia.

-Eso es –contestó Booth, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Brennan en ademán protector. La miró y supo que no podía hacerle aquella pregunta, no estando ella tan vulnerable. No soportaría más emociones por aquel día y lo cierto era que él no estaba de humor para sobrellevar un más que posible rechazo. Esperaría a un momento mejor.

-¿Qué ocurre? –la pregunta de la antropóloga lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Nada.

-Booth… ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es sólo que me preocupa lo que pase mañana.

Brennan lo miró, no muy convencida, pero aceptó su explicación. Cenaron y se metieron pronto en la cama. Sin embargo, a pesar del agotamiento, tardaron mucho en dormirse, ambos temían lo que les depararía el día siguiente.

.

* * *

.

Se presentaron en el despacho de Sweets a las nueve, puntuales como un reloj suizo.

-Sweets, ¿qué va a pasar? –preguntó Brennan rápidamente, saltándose el saludo-. ¿Nos van a separar o no?

-Sentaos –pidió el psicólogo a la agitada pareja. Lo hicieron y él continuó-. Veréis, no depende al 100% de mí. Yo he de haceros una evaluación psicológica y, a partir de ella, decidirán instancias superiores qué hacer con vosotros. Os seré sincero –comentó Sweets, sabiendo que a la antropóloga no le gustaban las medias verdades-, lo más habitual sería que os separaran, pero no tiene por qué. Todo depende de qué jefe os toque.

Booth resopló con frustración y Brennan lo miró.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué jefe es el encargado? –los ojos de Brennan se abrieron horrorizados al comprender el por qué de la actitud de Booth-. Es Andrew Hacker, ¿verdad? –preguntó con miedo.

-No –contestó Sweets-. Es cierto que Hacker es uno de los, digamos, encargados pero es Cullen quien tiene la última palabra.

-Huesos, pase lo que pase estaremos juntos, lo sabes, ¿verdad? –preguntó Booth mientras agarraba su mano y le daba un ligero apretón de ánimo.

-Lo sé pero… me gusta trabajar contigo –replicó Brennan tristemente.

Sweets carraspeó y los compañeros salieron de su mundo.

-Tengo que haceros la evaluación psicológica y para ello tenéis que rellenar estos cuestionarios mientras estoy delante. No os copiéis –advirtió con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, Sweets, no está el horno para bollos –respondió Booth. Aún así, Sweets tuvo que chistarle un par de veces al agente porque trataba de mirar por encima del hombro de Brennan, mientras ésta trataba de tapar su test.

-¡Sois como niños! –suspiró el psicólogo.

Acabaron la evaluación y se la dieron a Sweets que salió con los test hacia la oficina de Cullen. Ambos se miraron y suspiraron. Brennan apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Booth y él la rodeó con sus brazos. Su mundo se tambaleaba pero al menos ambos tenían el consuelo del otro.

.

* * *

.

-Así que, doctor Sweets, usted opina que deben seguir trabajando juntos, ¿no es así? –preguntó Cullen tras leer las evaluaciones psicológicas y la conclusión del joven-. Entonces, ¿es cierto que están juntos? –no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Eso parece, señor –contestó el joven psicólogo, no queriendo entrar en detalles.

-Entonces, ¿por qué mintieron? –preguntó airado.

-Técnicamente sólo mintió el agente Booth y lo hizo para proteger a la doctora Brennan. Se protegen mucho el uno al otro; como podrá leer en mis conclusiones, es parte de su dinámica. No creo que sea negativo que tengan una relación amorosa, es más, creo que resultará positivo.

-¿Positivo? ¡No seas ridículo! –escupió Hacker, que hasta el momento había estado muy callado.

-Hacker, no es necesario que falte al respeto a nuestro psicólogo –dijo Cullen ácidamente-. Su opinión es muy importante, doctor Sweets.

Hacker puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada.

-Es que verá –siguió Cullen-, puedo entender que el roce haga el cariño, que tanto estar juntos haga que decidan resolver la tensión sexual que sienten –Los otros hombres lo miraron con la boca abierta-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Creen que no me he dado cuenta de cómo se miraban? Pero las normas están por algo –continuó- y si está prohibido que los agentes confraternicen sexualmente es para evitar problemas y tensiones en el trabajo.

-Eso es –se apresuró a confirmar Hacker-. No deben estar juntos porque eso sería perjudicial para el FBI.

Sweets no pudo soportar tanta hipocresía.

-Claro, Hacker, las normas son las normas y hay que cumplirlas, ¿no?

-Exacto.

-A ver si lo he entendido bien… Nada de confraternizar sexualmente con agentes o asesores externos, ¿no es así?

-Eso he dicho –contestó Hacker, ligeramente molesto.

-No entiendo cómo teniéndolo tan claro salió usted con la doctora Brennan –replicó el psicólogo sin poder ocultar una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Eso fue distinto porque…

-¿Porque qué? ¿Acaso no pertenece usted al FBI y ella es asesora externa? ¿En qué consiste la diferencia, en que era usted y no el agente Booth?

-¡Silencio! –ordenó Cullen antes de que Hacker pudiera defenderse-. Doctor Sweets, creo que se está extralimitando en sus atribuciones –Se giró para mirar a Hacker y comentó-. Y usted, Hacker, ya ha dejado más que claro por qué está interesado en este asunto –Volvió a mirar el informe y se dirigió a Sweets-. Usted opina que pueden trabajar juntos.

-Sí, verá… ellos llevan mucho tiempo trabajando juntos conteniendo la atracción sexual que sienten el uno por el otro. En mi opinión, por eso eran tan buenos en su trabajo, porque concentraban su pasión mutua en los casos. Pero aquello iba a terminar explotando y así ha sido. Llevan 2 semanas de relación amorosa y, como pueden apreciar, su rendimiento sigue siendo excelente. Probablemente se rebelen a un cambio de compañero y eso tendría consecuencias negativas. Aconsejo que sigan trabajando juntos –concluyó Sweets.

-Muy bien, ya conocemos su opinión. Denos 5 minutos para deliberar y vaya a por ellos para que les comuniquemos la decisión.

-Muy bien –replicó Sweets, saliendo de la habitación. Se fue al baño, se refrescó la cara y se dirigió a su despacho, donde estaban Booth y Brennan. Esperaba que el resultado fuera el esperado. Él, desde luego, ya había hecho todo lo que había podido.

.

* * *

.

-¿Cómo crees que habrá ido? –preguntó Brennan por enésima vez.

-No sé, ya nos lo dirá Sweets cuando venga –contestó Booth, también por enésima vez-. Mira, por ahí viene.

El psicólogo entró al despacho y los miró.

-¿Y…? –preguntó el agente, impaciente.

-No lo sé, chicos, yo he peleado por vosotros todo lo que he podido. Cullen quiere veros para comunicaros su decisión.

Se miraron y se levantaron del sofá. Booth apretó ligeramente la mano de Brennan y ésta le devolvió el apretón. Soltaron las manos y siguieron a Sweets. _Alea jacta est_, pensó Brennan mientras cruzaban la puerta del despacho del jefe de Booth.

.

* * *

.

-Tomen asiento, por favor –pidió Cullen a los compañeros-. Estamos aquí porque ustedes han roto la norma del FBI y han pasado a ser pareja romántica. Las reglas dicen que tendrán que separarse.

-Pero… -comenzaron Booth y Brennan al unísono.

-No obstante –continuó Cullen como si nada-, se ha de tener en cuenta el punto de vista del psicólogo del FBI, el doctor Sweets, el cual opina que **deben** seguir trabajando juntos –Ambos miraron al psicólogo, agradecidos-. Por tanto, tengo un argumento a favor y otro en contra –la tensión los estaba matando-. Mi decisión es que sigan trabajando juntos –Los dos se miraron y se sonrieron, aliviados-. Pero, si hay algún problema o baja su ratio de éxitos, no duden que los separaré. ¿Ha quedado claro?

-Sí, señor –dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Muy bien, pueden marcharse –los despidió Cullen mientras un airado Hacker trataba de rebatir su decisión-. Oh, vamos, Hacker, unas veces se gana y otras se pierde –bromeó Cullen.

.

* * *

.

Era de noche y ambos se encontraban en casa de Brennan, con sendas copas de vino, celebrando que no los separarían.

-Te quiero –dijo Brennan súbitamente.

-Lo sé –replicó Booth-. Yo también te quiero. Y por eso quiero hacer las cosas bien –Se levantó del asiento, hincó una rodilla en el suelo, agarró su mano y dijo-. Temperance Brennan, "Huesos", ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

.

* * *

.

¿Qué pasará? XD Por cierto, no creo que sea necesario aclararlo pero "Alea jacta est" significa "la suerte está echada" en latín.

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	20. Esto es la guerra Parte I

¿No os ha encantado el capítulo de esta semana de Bones? Especialmente el final, ha sido adorable.

Sinceramente, no sabía cómo seguir esto. Sabía lo que quería escribir pero no encontraba la inspiración ni las ganas. Hoy finalmente he encontrado un ratito para seguirlo. Espero que os guste.

Sé que estábais esperando la respuesta de Brennan y aquí lo tenéis. Capítulo no recomendado para menores de 16. La esperada guerra B&B ;)

**Disclaimer:** "Puedo escribir los versos…" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 20: Esto es la guerra. Parte I**

- Temperance Brennan, "Huesos", ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-No.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya sabes que yo nunca me casaré. ¿Por qué preguntas algo cuya respuesta ya conoces?

-Porque llevamos toda la vida juntos, porque somos el uno para el otro, porque nos gustaría tener hijos juntos –dijo Booth, tratando de mostrarle lo obvio-. La gente suele casarse por esos motivos, Huesos.

-Y supongo que querrías que nos casáramos por la iglesia… -comentó con ironía.

-Noo –replicó Booth pero se le escapó una sonrisa delatora.

-¿Ves? –preguntó Brennan con otra sonrisa. Se puso seria-. No, Booth, no quiero casarme y nunca lo haré. ¿Tan difícil es de asumir?

-Mira, Huesos, cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada yo… -se pasó la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo-. No hice las cosas bien y ahora quiero hacerlas como debería haberlo hecho –Se estaba haciendo un lío y aquello era malo. Brennan podía hacerlo polvo con su dialéctica-. Quiero tener una familia contigo.

-Pero una familia no implica necesariamente matrimonio –aportó Brennan con voz suave.

-Para mí sí, Huesos –respondió Booth con vehemencia-. Prácticamente vivo aquí, en el trabajo nos permiten estar juntos… ¿Por qué no damos el paso natural? ¿Por qué ves tan horrible estar casado conmigo?

-No lo veo horrible, Booth –por un momento la idea la tentó pero la desechó rápidamente-. Es sólo que no me quiero casar.

-Estar casados tendría sus ventajas –dijo el agente, insistente.

-Yo gano más que tú –Brennan se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello en cuanto vio la cara de su compañero.

-¡No me quiero casar contigo por tu dinero! –gritó Booth, enfadado-. Además, si eso es lo que temes podemos hacer separación de bienes –comentó con voz más suave. El agente estaba decidido a no dejarse avasallar por los requisitos prácticos-. No es a esas ventajas a las que me refería –dijo, acercándose a ella para acallar sus protestas con un beso.

-Pero… mmm… -gimió Brennan al sentir los labios de Booth en su cuello-. Booth, eh… no me dejas pensar…

-¿Ah, sí? –murmuró junto a su oído, haciendo que la antropóloga se estremeciera.

Brennan atrapó los labios del agente con los suyos, tomando ventaja. Booth gimió contra sus labios cuando la antropóloga se separó, sin aliento.

-Que no necesitamos casarnos para disfrutar de "estas" ventajas –jadeó, dándole la espalda.

Booth la abrazó por detrás y volvió a atacar sin misericordia su cuello, mordisqueando ligeramente el punto donde palpitaba su pulso.

-Cabe la posibilidad de que te quedes embarazada.

-Si sigues así desde luego –bromeó Brennan, girándose hacia él, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello e inspirando su intoxicante y masculino olor.

-Y un niño siempre se pregunta por qué sus padres no están casados –susurró el agente contra sus labios.

-Yo no me lo preguntaba cuando era niña –se las arregló Brennan para contestar.

-Porque tus padres estaban casados –contestó rápidamente Booth mientras deslizaba las manos bajo la camisa de ella y acariciaba ligeramente un pecho.

-Apúntate un tanto –se las arregló para decir mientras Booth seguía acariciándola. El agente paró y la miró extrañado-. ¿Qué? –replicó ella-. Paso demasiado tiempo contigo.

Booth volvió a acallarla con un beso mientras la seguía acariciando lentamente, sin dejar de succionar su cuello.

_¡Oh, por Dios! _Pensó Brennan mientras su compañero la desnudaba sin dejar de acariciarla. Booth iba besando cada recoveco de piel expuesta mientras las prendas caían al suelo.

Brennan lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó a su sofá. Era extrañamente erótico el hecho de estar desnuda mientras él se encontraba completamente vestido.

El agente se tumbó sobre ella y, mientras Brennan disfrutaba de la presión de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, Booth comenzó a besar sus párpados, sus mejillas, sus labios, su cuello… para después ir bajando lentamente.

Cuando los labios de Booth se cerraron alrededor de un pezón, Brennan gimió de placer. Al sentir su lengua lamiéndolo no pudo evitar gritar.

En ese momento Booth levantó la cabeza, incorporándose ligeramente.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿Qué? –Brennan trató de despejarse-. Ya te he dicho que no.

-Entonces esto es la guerra –sonrió Booth, poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a irse.

La antropóloga trató por todos los medios de comprender la situación pero se sentía demasiado embotada, Booth era el único hombre cuyas caricias la dejaban así, en blanco.

-¿Estás… estás intentando utilizar el sexo para chantajearme a fin de que me case contigo? –preguntó, incrédula.

-Si lo dices así suena fatal –sonrió Booth.

-Me has besado, desnudado y acariciado mientras tú seguías vestido y ahora tratas de dejarme así… Claro que suena fatal-La antropóloga no podía creérselo. ¿No se suponía que ese hombre era un caballero? Pero, ¿acaso Booth no deseaba aquello tanto como ella? Habría que comprobarlo, pensó con malicia. Se apoyó en los codos y lo miró desde el sofá. Abrió ligeramente las piernas y vio cómo los ojos del agente enfocaban inconscientemente el punto entre ellas.

-Así que… -subió su mano derecha al cuello- tu plan es… -comenzó a bajarla lentamente, acariciando con suavidad su propio cuerpo- negarte a hacerme el amor… -sonrió al ver cómo Booth seguía el recorrido de sus dedos, hipnotizado- hasta que acceda a casarme contigo.

-Más-más o menos –contestó Booth, tragando saliva, tratando de humedecer su seca garganta. ¡Oh, por Dios! Lo estaba tentando y él estaba deseando sucumbir a la tentación.

Brennan se levantó del sofá y se puso frente a él, frotando ligeramente su cuerpo contra el del agente mientras le mordía el labio inferior.

-Pues… tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo –sonrió mientras bajaba una mano al fascinante bulto de su pantalón, acariciándolo suavemente mientras él dejaba escapar un gemido.

-Huesos, no me lo estás poniendo fácil –se las arregló para contestar.

-De eso se trata –sonrió ella, volviéndolo a besar con pasión.

Booth se separó de ella rápidamente.

-Huesos, el matrimonio es algo importante para mí y te has negado directamente sin siquiera planteártelo.

-Así que me has declarado la guerra.

-En el amor y en la guerra todo vale, ¿no? –comentó Booth con una sonrisa mientras hacía acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de la antropóloga y su tentador cuerpo.

-Nunca he entendido esa frase –comentó Brennan con sinceridad, aproximándose a él.

-Significa que esto es la guerra, Huesos –sonrió-. Te veo mañana en el trabajo. Adiós –dijo y salió por la puerta.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Brennan se sentó en el sofá, desorientada. Pero entonces la invadió la determinación. Si aquello era la guerra, Booth había ganado la primera batalla. Pero como que se llamaba Temperance Brennan que la siguiente batalla la ganaría ella.

.

* * *

.

¿Qué os ha parecido? En el próximo la batalla de Brennan.

Por cierto, ya que estoy os pido que os paséis por un oneshot de Sweets que he escrito (no me puedo creer que haya tan pocos con nuestro psicólogo favorito como protagonista) y si os va Harry Potter por un dramione que también he escrito en estos días. Mi género es Bones pero la inspiración caprichosa XD Y se empeña en aparecer en exámenes :(

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	21. Esto es la guerra Parte II

Cada semana me gusta más Bones. Me ha encantado este capítulo, sobre todo la escena del coche. Hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto con ellos. Si es que esos dos en una relación serían geniales...

Dentro de una semana habré terminado los exámenes y seré libre, ¡libre! XD Pero aún me quedan dos así que mi tiempo frente al ordenador está limitado. Aún así espero que os guste este capítulo. El fin de la guerra.

No sabía dónde hacer la venganza de Brennan pero releyendo el fic se me ocurrió ;)

**Disclaimer:** "Puedo escribir los versos…" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 21: Esto es la guerra. Parte II**

Cuando Booth se fue de su casa, Brennan se puso su olvidadísimo pijama (desde que estaba con Booth no lo había necesitado) y se metió en la cama. Estaba decidida a ganar la siguiente batalla pero no sabía realmente cómo, hasta que de repente se le ocurrió pensar qué haría Angela. Y la solución le apareció como si la mismísima artista se la hubiera susurrado al oído.

.

* * *

.

Booth había pasado mala noche. Resistirse a Brennan nunca había sido su fuerte y ahora que al fin la había tenido en sus brazos el deseo era demasiado intenso. Muchas veces durante aquella noche pensó en llamarla y pedirle perdón, pero se sentía ligeramente herido. ¿Por qué ella no podía siquiera plantearse su proposición?

Estaba claro quién era el genio de los dos, pensó, puesto que, si lo hubiera sido él, no habría sido tan idiota de meterse en una guerra que obviamente perdería. Y supo que sería así en cuanto vio a Brennan.

Como una costumbre pasó por su casa para recogerla. A primera vista nada parecía haber cambiado, pero un ojo más observador (y el de Booth respecto a su compañera lo era en grado sumo) notaría que llevaba la falda más ceñida y tacones un poco más altos de lo normal. Aquel atuendo hacía resaltar sus piernas y el agente no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolas. Tragó saliva y pensó, tal como había hecho toda la noche, por qué habría empezado aquella estúpida guerra.

-¿No nos vamos? –preguntó Brennan, mordiéndose sensualmente el labio, complacida ante la mirada fija de su compañero.

-Eh… sí, sí –contestó el agente –Sweets nos espera.

-¿Y eso?

-Ya sabes, terapia para ver cómo nos compatibilizamos ahora que tenemos permiso para trabajar juntos.

-¡Qué estupidez! Llevamos dos semanas trabajando juntos siendo pareja.

-Lo sé, pero se supone que el FBI no –sonrió Booth. Brennan le sonrió de vuelta y el agente no pudo evitar la sensación de que su compañera tramaba algo.

Cuando Brennan pasó a su lado lo rozó "sin querer" con su pierna desnuda. _Va a ser un largo día_, pensó el agente, dejando escapar un suspiro.

.

* * *

.

Sweets no pudo evitar mirar de arriba a abajo a la doctora Brennan. Sabía que era una mujer bella, siempre lo había sido, pero nunca había sido la clase de persona que se arregla excesivamente para ir a trabajar. No era su primera cita con el agente Booth y sin embargo el psicólogo juraría que se había vestido con un único propósito: seducirlo. _¿Qué habrá ocurrido?_, pensó con una sonrisa divertida.

Apartó la vista de la antropóloga cuando vio la mirada asesina de Booth. ¿Qué demonios se traerían esos dos?

-Sentaos, por favor –pidió como un reflejo, puesto que ya estaban sentados-. Bien. Como sabéis, el FBI dice que tenéis que seguir con esta terapia. Comencemos, ¿ha habido algún cambio en vuestra relación?

Booth y Brennan se miraron.

_Sólo que le he pedido matrimonio, se ha negado y ahora la chantajeo dejándola sexualmente frustrada_, pensó el agente.

_Sólo que he rechazado su petición de matrimonio, me ha chantajeado dejándome sexualmente frustrada y ahora estoy intentando tentarlo para que caiga_, pensó la antropóloga.

-Nada –contestaron al unísono.

El psicólogo los miró y suspiró.

-Esa manía que tenéis de protegeros tanto el uno al otro… -comentó exasperado.

-Porque eres un cotilla –contestó Booth-, siempre estás husmeando en nuestra relación –estaba siendo cruel pero necesitaba soltar toda la frustración-. Ese empeño que tenías en que el hecho de que tratara que ella comiera tarta era una especie de seducción…

-Lo era –contestó Sweets-. A las pruebas me remito –sonrió y decidió arriesgarse un poco más-. La duda es por qué hoy la doctora Brennan está tratando de seducirte.

-¿Qué…? –preguntó Booth.

-¡No! –contestó Brennan.

-Mirad, no me quiero meter donde no me llaman… -comenzó el psicólogo. Booth no puedo evitar un carraspeo sarcástico-. Pero sabéis que estoy aquí para ayudaros. Creo que os lo he demostrado con creces.

Los compañeros le miraron con cariño.

-Tienes razón, Sweets, has hecho mucho por nosotros –reconoció el agente.

-Entonces ya sabéis, si necesitáis hablar estoy aquí. Recordad que estáis en la zona de la verdad –señaló al sofá en el que estaban los compañeros.

Brennan miró a Booth y sonrió de medio lado. No era hablar lo que necesitaba, lo que necesitaba era un buen polvo. Hacer el amor. Romper las leyes físicas.

Viendo que no soltarían prenda, el psicólogo los dejó salir y se dirigieron al Jeffersonian.

-¿Paso a por ti a la hora de la comida? –preguntó el agente con una sonrisa.

-No puedo, tengo mucho trabajo que adelantar pero… ¿cenamos juntos? ¿Mi casa? –propuso con una sonrisa seductora.

_¡Oh, Dios mío! Su casa_, pensó Booth sin ser consciente de que su mirada estaba bajando por el cuerpo de ella.

-De acuerdo.

Brennan sonrió y se acercó lentamente a él para posar suavemente sus labios en los suyos. Comenzó con un beso lento, sensual, que hizo que Booth se derritiera por dentro. Cuando la antropóloga introdujo su lengua en la boca del agente, la de él le dio la bienvenida. Mientras el beso se volvía más caliente y apasionado, Booth no pudo evitar colocarle las manos en la cintura para acercarla más a él.

-Mmmm… -gimió Brennan y Booth sintió cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquel sonido tan excitante. Si seguían así iba a echar por la borda su estrategia. La boca de su compañera profundizó aún más el contacto con la suya y ya sólo pudo pensar en seguir besándola así siempre.

Y justo en ese momento Brennan finalizó el beso.

-Tengo que irme a trabajar –dijo, mientras se arreglaba el cabello, ligeramente enmarañado por las caricias de Booth-. Pasas a por mí al terminar el trabajo, ¿no? –y salió del coche como si nada hubiera pasado.

Booth asintió con la cabeza mientras la veía irse y no pudo evitar pensar que aquella mujer era capaz de manejarlo con su dedo meñique.

Brennan subió las escaleras del Jeffersonian mientras trataba de calmar su corazón. Lo cierto era que estaba disfrutando su plan. Si todo iba bien, esa noche Booth caería.

.

* * *

.

Booth recogió a Brennan del Jeffersonian preguntándose qué tendría la antropóloga en mente. Sweets tenía razón, ella quería seducirlo y, maldita sea, él estaba más que dispuesto a dejarse seducir. Sin embargo, cuando subió al coche todo parecía normal, como antes de que comenzaran su relación sentimental. Empezaron a hablar de cosas banales, sin mencionar ninguno de los dos la palabra que comenzaba por m.

-Puedes dejar el coche en mi garaje –comentó Brennan.

Booth la miró. Había algo en el tono de voz de ella… como si fuera una trampa. Pero, realmente, ¿qué podía objetar? En cuanto aparcaron Brennan se estiró ligeramente por encima de las piernas de Booth y puso el seguro en la puerta.

-Huesos, ¿qué haces?

-No dejarte escapar –contestó mientras ponía el seguro a su propia puerta. Se giró hacia él y le sonrió con malicia.

-Verás… -comenzó mientras le quitaba la corbata- ¿te acuerdas de cuando nos quedamos perdidos dentro de esta furgoneta en medio de la nada? –Booth asintió. Cómo olvidarlo, si aquello casi acabó con él-. Y te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste la mañana siguiente a nuestra primera vez… -no era una pregunta. Los ojos del agente se agrandaron al comprender a dónde quería ir a parar ella y más aún cuando la antropóloga apretó la palanca para reclinar el asiento del agente- que soñaste que hacíamos el amor en esta furgoneta… -comentó casual, mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa, acariciando su pecho. El agente cerró los ojos, disfrutando el contacto-. Bueno, pues quiero cumplir esa fantasía tuya –sonrió, girándose para colocarse a horcajadas y besarlo apasionadamente. Booth la apretó contra sí mientras ella movía las caderas contra su apretado miembro.

Debía pararla, lo sabía, pero cada vez que lograba hilar un pensamiento coherente los labios de Brennan lo distraían.

-Huesos… -jadeó cuando la mano de la antropóloga comenzó a acariciar su miembro por encima de los pantalones.

-Debes de estar realmente incómodo con esos pantalones –susurró Brennan en su oído-. Son demasiado estrechos para todo lo que hay debajo –comentó con deseo mientras mordía el labio inferior del agente. Soltó la hebilla de su cinturón y le bajó los pantalones. Booth bajó las manos hasta las piernas de ella y las subió por sus muslos, introduciéndolas bajo su falda. Agarró sus bragas y tiró de ellas hacia abajo, encontrándolas sorprendentemente húmedas. Introdujo con suavidad un par de dedos en su interior. Brennan se movió contra su mano.

-Estás muy excitada –No era una pregunta.

-Tú también –sonrió ella-. Acaríciame –rogó, mientras desabrochaba su propia camisa. Booth soltó el cierre del sujetador y liberó aquellos pechos a su mirada lujuriosa. Acercó la boca a un pezón y lo lamió y succionó mientras la antropóloga gemía de placer al sentir su sexo desnudo rozar con el aún cubierto de Booth.

Debía pararla, lo sabía, iba a hacerlo pero entonces la antropóloga le bajó los bóxers y lamió la punta de su pene. Y en aquel momento el cerebro pequeño de Booth tomó el mando por completo, haciendo que el agente no deseara otra cosa más que hundirse en aquel cuerpo y hacerle el amor hasta que ambos gritaran liberados.

-Ahora no me dejarás a medias, ¿verdad, Booth? –preguntó la antropóloga con la respiración entrecortada.

-No –jadeó él, incapaz de pensar mientras cubría su cuerpo de besos húmedos.

-Debería dejarte aquí con las ganas, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Ganar yo esta batalla.

-Huesos… -gimió él, mitad queja por sus palabras, mitad excitación.

-Pero no lo haré, porque no le veo sentido a esta guerra –y tras decir aquello se colocó sobre Booth, le puso un condón que el agente no supo de dónde había salido e introdujo su miembro en su interior, moviendo sus caderas en círculos. Booth comenzó a moverse a la vez, levantando sus caderas para encontrarse con las de ella, ambos incapaces de articular más que sonidos inconexos.

-Booth… me encanta… -jadeó Brennan-. Hacía mucho que teníamos que haberlo hecho aquí.

El agente pensó que era lo más sexy que aquella mujer le había dicho jamás y, cuando sintió las paredes de ella contraerse alrededor de su miembro no pudo más y se corrió, eyaculando con un violento orgasmo.

Cuando todo terminó, Brennan se bajó de encima de él y se colocó otra vez en el asiento del copiloto. Ambos se quedaron callados mientras trataban de recuperar la respiración.

-Has ganado –dijo Booth, rompiendo el silencio.

-Lo sé, pero biológicamente es más fácil para una mujer resistirse a tener sexo que para un hombre.

-Ya sé que esta guerra era una estupidez –admitió el agente- pero necesitaba, **quería**, que entendieras que para mí es importante el matrimonio. Y me dijiste que no sin siquiera planteártelo.

-Lo sé pero… poco a poco, por favor. Dame tiempo para pensar hacia dónde avanzamos. Además, no creo que la abstinencia sexual sea la mejor manera de ganarme.

-Es cierto, con lo que te gusta que te haga esto… -sonrió Booth, posando los labios en su cuello.

-Mmmm… Si sigues así volveremos a hacer el amor en esta furgoneta.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No, definitivamente no lo es –sonrió Brennan.

.

* * *

.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que no se me haya ido mucho la pinza, el estrés está acabando conmigo :S

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	22. ¿Es suficiente?

Después de ver el episodio del viernes mi madre me dijo que Booth "necesita" el compromiso y tiene derecho a buscarlo. Por tanto, aunque parezca que está bien, sufre. Esa es la idea de este corto capítulo. Es de transición y escribiré y subiré el siguiente lo antes posible.

**Disclaimer:** "Puedo escribir los versos…" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 22: ¿Es suficiente?**

Un rayo de sol traicionero despertó a Booth. Era un día caluroso y la sábana con la que se habían tapado estaba a la altura de su cintura. Miró a su izquierda y vio a Brennan, dormida sobre un costado, de cara a él. Tal vez su compañera no fuera consciente de ello, pero siempre dormía de cara a él, mirándolo, salvo cuando se acurrucaba con su espalda contra su pecho.

Miró el reloj y vio que aún quedaba más de media hora para que sonara el despertador, así que decidió dejarla dormir. Huesos trabajaba demasiado. Quería levantarse y hacerle el desayuno, que el olor del café recién hecho la despertara, pero no pudo levantarse de la cama y separarse de su lado.

Se quedó mirándola, cara a cara, tal como se habían dormido. Su cara relajada por el sueño, sus labios rosas y llenos, sus brazos con sus manos juntas, los dedos suavemente entrelazados, ocultando sus pechos a la mirada. Retiró suavemente la sábana hasta los pies, a fin de tener toda aquella blanca piel desnuda ante sus ojos. Su mirada recorrió su lisa espalda y llegó hasta las nalgas, para deslizarse hasta sus piernas.

Objetivamente, diría que era bella. Subjetivamente, diría que la amaba. Ella era así, libre. Con aquella libertad había decidido estar con él y no traicionarlo nunca, era lo más que nunca le daría porque ya era más de lo que nunca había esperado tener de ella. Entonces, ¿por qué no era suficiente?

_Porque el amor implica compromiso_, dijo la voz de su abuelo en la cabeza.

_Pero ella no quiere comprometerse._

_Eso no significa que no te quiera._

Deslizó el dorso de la mano por el costado de su espalda y sintió más que vio su sonrisa.

_Te quiero_, pensó, _pero no me llega._

* * *

Brennan sonrió al sentir la mano de su compañero acariciando su cintura. Se pegó más a él, buscando el contacto con su cuerpo.

-Mmmm… me encanta cuando me despiertas así. De hecho, muchos estudios dicen que la mejor manera de reducir el estrés es despertarse con luz natural y abrazados por un ser querido, porque es entonces cuando nuestro cuerpo segrega… -entornó los ojos de golpe y lo miró con expresión inquieta-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué? Nada, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Siempre me cortas cuando estoy divagando científicamente. Me miras con expresión de hastío, me sonríes con ironía o me callas con un beso, la mayor parte de las veces las tres cosas a la vez. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada –suspiró-. Nada, Huesos.

-Booth… no sabré mucho de personas pero sí de ti, sé que… -los labios de Booth la silenciaron a mitad de frase, besándola con auténtica pasión.

-¿Así mejor? –murmuró, con las manos en su cintura, acariciando sus costados.

A regañadientes, Brennan se separó.

-No, así no. Me encanta que me cortes con un beso cuando hablo de hechos científicos pero acabas de tratar de despistarme. Y quiero que sepas que no ha funcionado. –Se levantó, alejándose de su alcance, cogió la sábana y se la enrolló alrededor del cuerpo, para después mirarlo fijamente-. ¿Qué ocurre, Booth? –sus ojos eran casi una súplica y el agente tragó saliva fuertemente, conmovido. Se sentó en la cama, mirándola a los ojos.

-Nada, Huesos, de veras. No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.

La antropóloga asintió, no muy convencida.

-Booth… cuando quieras contármelo, aquí estaré para escucharte –le aseguró con sinceridad.

Booth volvió a tragar saliva, sintiendo lo mucho que ella había evolucionado.

-Lo sé, Huesos.

_Ojalá ella pudiera entender lo mucho que dolía._

* * *

Aquella noche no hicieron el amor. Habían tenido un caso muy movido y ambos estaban agotados. Hablaron del caso en la cama hasta que apagaron la luz, pero sólo Booth se durmió.

Bajo la tenue luz de la farola que entraba por la ventana, Brennan se quedó contemplando a su compañero. Su hermoso rostro de fuerte mandíbula, con sus labios distendidos por el sueño. Sonrió al ver que dormía boca arriba, con sus brazos a los lados, quedando completamente expuesto. No era psicología. Antropológicamente, su lenguaje corporal significaba que Booth confiaba en ella.

Aunque todas las pruebas racionales decían que todo iba bien, había algo en Brennan que le decía que no. Entonces se dio cuenta de que por fin había entendido a qué se refería Booth con lo de la intuición. Algo en ella, algo como el instinto, le decía que a Booth le pasaba algo. Pero no podía preguntarle.

Suspiró mientras su mirada seguía recorriéndolo de arriba abajo. Lo quería muchísimo. Sólo esperaba que no tardara mucho en confesarle aquello que le preocupaba.

.

* * *

.

He tratado de plasmar cómo Booth ha influído en Brennan (la intuición) y cómo ella ha influido en él ("Objetivamente, diría que era bella. Subjetivamente, diría que la amaba").

Por cierto, el estudio que comenta Brennan es real. Lo leí en la revista Mujer Hoy hace ya unos cuantos años.

San Valentín me deprime. Da igual que estés bien sola y hayas elegido estar sola porque, por algún extraño motivo, oyes que es San Valentín y sientes que falta algo. Aunque no falte. Brennan tenía razón, la gente asume que si estás sola, te sientes sola. Al menos la melancolía me ha inspirado :D

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	23. Un viejo camarada del ejército

¡Qué gran episodio el de esta semana! Por fin Booth y Brennan están solos. Vale, Booth está un poco "tenso" pero me ha encantado su cara cuando a Brennan le ha llamado un ex amante (podía haber escuchado** todos** los que la han llamado, habría sido más divertido pero me conformo XD) y ha sido genial Brennan actuando: "Eres como Heathcliff de Cumbres Borrascosas" XD

Tenía un bloqueo con esta historia. Sentía que todo me llevaba a una boda, pero es que no quería escribirla. Cómo me imagino su boda ya lo escribí para "Rompiendo las leyes físicas" así que estaba completamente bloqueada. Y entonces consulté con mi madre y me dio esta idea. Estos días tendré poco tiempo así que no os preocupéis, que por la ley de Murphy las ideas se dispararán XD

**Disclaimer:** "Puedo escribir los versos…" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 23: Un viejo camarada del ejército**

-¿Ya estás otra vez haciendo suposiciones sin tener pruebas? –preguntó Brennan, mirando airada a su compañero sentado a su lado en el Diner mientras daba un sorbo a su caliente café.

Booth suspiró e hincó el tenedor en su tarta, llevándose un pedazo a la boca.

-A ver, Huesos, cuando la muerta es una chica joven, de 20 años, cuyo cadáver aparece atado, la suposición lógica es que es un crimen sexual. ¿No se supone que a ti te gusta la lógica?

-Sí, pero no me gustan las suposiciones –replicó, cortante. No obstante, suavizó el tono de voz-. Pero buscaré pruebas para ver si se confirman tus sospechas.

-Gracias –sonrió Booth y la besó.

-¿Booth? ¿Seeley Booth? –preguntó una voz masculina, haciendo que se separaran sobresaltados. Frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre alto, moreno, de constitución fuerte y amplia sonrisa, que miraba a Booth como si fuera una aparición.

-¿Rivers? ¿Joe Rivers? –preguntó el agente con otra sonrisa-. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace? –preguntó, después de levantarse y darle un abrazo y unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Más de 15 años y menos de 20 –sonrió Joe-, los detalles son confusos –miró a la doctora Brennan y después a Booth, inquisitivo.

-Huesos, este es Joe Rivers, ex compañero de la guerra del Golfo –los presentó Booth mientras se daban la mano-. Joe, esta es la doctora Brennan mi… -por un momento no supo cómo definirla pero finalmente pensó que su definición clásica era acertada- compañera.

-¿De trabajo o sentimental? –preguntó Joe con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ambas cosas –contestaron al unísono. Se miraron y se sonrieron.

-Bueno, yo he de ir al laboratorio. Un placer –dijo Brennan, asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección al desconocido.

-Lo mismo digo –replicó él.

-Te veo a la hora de comer –dijo la antropóloga dirigiéndose a Booth-. Os dejo, que me imagino que tendréis muchas cosas que contaros –sonrió, besando al agente antes de irse.

Los dos hombres la miraron mientras salía del Diner.

.

* * *

.

-Raro –dijo Angela mirando a su amiga con su cara más comprensiva.

-Sí, eso es, está raro y no sé por qué. Hay algo que le preocupa y no me quiere contar –suspiró Brennan, dejándose caer en el sofá del despacho de la artista.

-Pero Brennan, ¿ha pasado algo entre vosotros que pueda haberle incomodado, que haya enfriado la relación?

-Bueno –suspiró Brennan para después comentar con ligereza-, lo cierto es que me pidió matrimonio y me negué.

Angela la miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿Y eso no te parece un motivo de peso?

-No, porque ya lo arreglamos.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

-Él me declaró una guerra sexual y la perdió, así que no nos casamos.

Angela jamás había tenido problemas en compartir su vida sexual pero aquello que le estaba contando su amiga era increíble.

-Booth empezó… ¿una guerra sexual contigo? –No estaba segura de haber oído bien.

-Eso es.

-Cielo –sonrió-, da igual que hayas ganado. Él sigue queriendo casarse contigo y no sabe muy bien cómo decírtelo. No puede enfrentarse a otro no, le dolería demasiado. Pero, aunque intente disimularlo, se muere por demostrarle al mundo lo mucho que te quiere.

Brennan suspiró y se puso seria, reflexionando sobre las palabras de su amiga.

-Quiero a Booth, muchísimo, con todo mi ser. Sé que me quiere y sé que él quiere casarse y además por la iglesia y yo… yo simplemente no puedo –dijo, con las lágrimas haciendo brillar sus ojos-. No puedo jurar ante un ser en el que no creo que le amaré eternamente –su voz temblaba-. Es irracional. Trato de tranquilizarme, trato de pensar que no es tan malo si lo hago con Booth pero… no puedo. Cada vez que oigo la palabra matrimonio siento una especie de vértigo en mi interior.

Angela suspiró ante el discurso de su amiga. Sabía que los sentimientos de Brennan eran genuinos y que nunca sería capaz de casarse ante la iglesia.

-No te cases si no quieres. Nadie te obliga –replicó-. Pero sí puedes demostrarle a Booth que le quieres y quieres comprometerte con él.

-¿Cómo?

-Pídele que os vayáis a vivir juntos. Ni a tu casa ni a la de él, sino a una nueva que compréis entre los dos. Él verá que te comprometes con la relación y será como estar casados pero sin ser tan angustioso para ti, ¿no crees?

Brennan se quedó pensativa. Las palabras de su amiga tenían lógica.

-No es mala idea, pero tengo que analizarla –dijo Brennan, levantándose del sofá.

-Claro, ¿cómo no? –replicó la artista una vez que su amiga hubo salido de su despacho.

.

* * *

.

-Joder, Booth, no te las buscas feas –sonrió Joe sentándose frente al agente mientras la camarera tomaba nota de su pedido.

Booth rió y replicó.

-Ella es mucho más que hermosa –sonrió-. Tenemos mucho pasado en común.

-Aaaay –suspiró teatralmente su antiguo camarada mientras se tomaba el café que la camarera le acababa de traer-, han cazado al bueno de Seeley.

Booth prefirió ignorar el comentario.

-Imagino que tú seguirás tan Casanova como siempre… -En ese momento Joe sonrió y colocó la mano en la mesa, dejando ver el anillo que lucía en el anular derecho-. ¿Te has casado? ¿Tú?

-Sí –sonrió él-, con una mujer maravillosa llamada Taranee.

-¡Quién te ha visto y quién te ve! –exclamó el agente, sorprendido.

-¿Y qué es eso de que esa mujer tan guapa es tu compañera? –preguntó Joe con tono incrédulo-. Creía que tú eras de los que se casaban por la iglesia, ya sabes, a estas alturas te imaginaba casado viviendo en un chalet a las afueras con dos hijos, un perro…

Joe notó cómo Booth no pudo evitar un rictus de amargura del que se recompuso rápidamente.

-Ya hablaremos de mí, la cuestión es, ¿cómo has dejado cazarte?

-Verás, ya sabes que yo siempre he tenido muchas mujeres y auténtica fobia al compromiso…. –comenzó.

-Lo sé.

-Sin embargo, cuando conocí a Taranee… no sé, simplemente supe que era ella, ¿entiendes? Y yo no quería casarme ni creo en Dios ni en la iglesia…

-Espera –lo interrumpió Booth-. Tú, el tipo más ateo que he conocido en mi vida –pensó en Huesos y rectificó-, bueno, el segundo más ateo, ¿casado ante Dios y los hombres? Tengo que conocer a esa Taranee –bromeó.

-No me importa lo que haya jurado ante Dios, ¿sabes? –replicó su amigo con vehemencia-. No creo que exista, no creo en él. Pero sí creo en Taranee. Para ella es importante y haría cualquier cosa por ella. Durante mucho tiempo las mujeres han dado por nosotros mucho más de lo que nosotros hemos dado por ellas. Siempre son ellas las que ceden. Por una vez cedí yo. Ella quería casarse por la iglesia y yo la quería a ella. Realmente no fue un gran sacrificio –sonrió mirando al agente, para después entornar los ojos-. Sospecho que a ti te ocurre al revés. No me equivoco, ¿verdad? –preguntó, al ver la expresión de Booth-. Es ella la que no quiere comprometerse.

-No es cierto exactamente. Sé que ella me quiere, sé que no me traicionará y también sé que está dispuesta a irse a vivir conmigo y tener hijos juntos.

-Entonces sí quiere comprometerse.

-Pero nunca se casará conmigo –dijo Booth con amargura-. Opina que el matrimonio es una institución arcaica y llama a Dios mi "amigo imaginario" –Joe no pudo evitar una carcajada ante la expresión, ¿cómo podía su amigo haber encontrado una mujer tan diferente a él?-. No tiene gracia.

-Mira, Booth, si me permites un consejo… cede por ella. No la obligues. Iros a vivir juntos a vuestro tiempo, tened hijos, sed felices. Hay muchas mujeres que quieren casarse, pero aquella a la que tú amas no. ¿Qué es más importante para ti, casarte o estar con ella? Porque si es casarte, déjala y sal a buscar a una de esas mujeres que sueñan con su boda bajo el altar. Hay muchas.

-¡No voy a dejarla! –exclamó Booth rápidamente.

-Entonces me temo que no tienes más opciones –sonrió Joe-. He de irme, ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Booth. ¿Vienes mucho por aquí? –El agente asintió-. Entonces ya coincidiremos –pagó su parte de la cuenta y se marchó, dejando a Booth sumido en sus dudas.

.

* * *

.

Otra vez se encontraban en la furgoneta y otra vez el silencio se había instalado entre los dos.

-Huesos, tengo algo que decirte –dijo Booth, rompiendo la tensión.

-Yo también –replicó Brennan nerviosa-. Pero tú primero.

El agente cogió aire y lo soltó despacio, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a decir.

-Lamento haberte pedido que te casaras conmigo. Sé que me quieres pero también sé que no quieres casarte. No debí obligarte ni empujarte a ello –la miró a los ojos-. Lo siento- Al ver que Brennan seguía callada preguntó-. ¿No vas a decir nada?

-¿Querrías que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos?

.

* * *

.

Dejemos que, por una vez, gane Brennan ;)

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	24. Nuestra casa, nuestro hogar

Siento el retraso. Pero al fin estoy. No sé cuándo podré escribir el siguiente porque la inspiración es sumamente caprichosa. Aún así, haré todo lo que pueda para no demorarme demasiado. Varias cosas que comentar.

Lo primero: Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y por el apoyo que me habéis dado mientras estaba de exámenes. ¡He aprobado todo! Aún no me lo creo ;)

Lo segundo: No sé por qué me coinciden en múltiplos de 8 pero este capítulo es no recomendado para menores de 16. Aunque tampoco es lo más fuerte que he escrito XD

**Disclaimer:** "Puedo escribir los versos…" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 24: Nuestra casa, nuestro hogar**

-¿Querrías que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos?

-¿En serio?

-¿Crees que bromearía con algo que es tan importante para ti?

-No –sonrió-, ya sé que no. Claro, claro que quiero irme a vivir contigo –la sonrisa de Booth era tan brillante que podría haber iluminado el estadio de los Yankees durante toda una semana.

-Pero yo me refiero a que nos fuéramos a una casa en las afueras, con jardín para los niños. Porque… -aquí la voz de Brennan tomó un cariz inseguro- supongo que querrás tener hijos.

-Contigo, todos los que tú quieras –le dijo Booth mirándola con intensidad. La antropóloga pudo ver la verdad en sus ojos y sonrió reconfortada.

-Bueno, pues mañana tendremos que empezar a buscar una casa.

-Nuestra casa –dijo Booth con una sonrisa feliz.

-Nuestro hogar –replicó Brennan con otra sonrisa.

.

* * *

.

Nunca pensó que buscar una casa fuera tan complicado, ni que les fuera a quitar tanto tiempo. Tiempo que podía dedicar a los huesos y que, en cambio, tenía que destinar a llamar a números de teléfono, concertar citas con agentes inmobiliarios y visitar casas. Tampoco era que Booth anduviera más libre que ella. Lo cierto era que podían haberlo hecho a través de una inmobiliaria pero Booth decía, muy acertadamente, que no podía ser que siendo ellos especialistas en encontrar la verdad, fueran incapaces de encontrar su hogar. Así que ahí estaban, dos semanas después de su propuesta, camino de ver la enésima casa.

-¿Cuántas casas llevamos vistas? ¿Mil? –preguntó Brennan.

-Qué raro que no lleves la cuenta –sonrió Booth.

-La llevo, ésta en concreto es la número veinte. Es una hipérbole, ya sabes, quería hacer una broma.

-Ya –sonrió el agente-. Pues esperemos que esta sea la definitiva – Giraron la curva y se encontraron frente a la casa.

Era grande pero no excesiva, de dos pisos, con fachada blanca, jardín alrededor y un neumático colgado de un árbol a modo de columpio.

-Es preciosa –dijeron ambos al unísono, no pudiéndose contener.

Entraron a la casa contemplándola maravillados.

-Como pueden comprobar es una casa preciosa –comentó la agente inmobiliaria-, los anteriores propietarios la cuidaron muy bien. Además, tienen que aprovechar este momento en el que el mercado está a la baja…

En aquel momento Booth y Brennan se miraron, no pudiendo contener una carcajada.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la mujer, ofendida.

-Nada, disculpe, cosas nuestras –se disculpó rápidamente Booth, lanzando una mirada divertida a la antropóloga. Desde el primer instante les había recordado a la agente inmobiliaria sin escrúpulos con la que tuvieron que lidiar en un caso y, cuando dijo aquello de "el mercado está a la baja", el deja-vu fue tan intenso que no lo pudieron evitar.

El resto de la visita la mujer les trató con fría cortesía, haciendo patente su molestia por aquellas carcajadas.

-No creo que quieran comprar esta casa, probablemente se salga un poco –remarcó el "un poco" con desdén-, de sus posibilidades.

-El dinero no es un problema, créame –respondió Brennan con una falsa sonrisa. Hasta para ella había sido obvio el desaire de la agente. Miró a Booth y, en el mismo instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron, una corriente de entendimiento pasó entre ellos: aquella era su casa.

.

* * *

.

-Booth, eso es una estupidez y lo sabes –Brennan percibía el poco sentido que tenía esa discusión mientras entraban al umbral de la casa de ella-. No tiene sentido que te endeudes para pagar la mitad de nuestra casa cuando podría pagarla yo entera. De hecho, ganando como gano entre mi trabajo en el Jeffersonian y mis libros el 500% de tu sueldo…

-Apuesto a que el cálculo es exacto –comentó el agente con ironía.

-No lo es, gano algo más del 500%, aproximadamente el 512% - vio la mirada asesina de Booth y continuó con el tema anterior como si nada-. Por eso, lo lógico sería que tú pagaras un sexto del valor del piso y yo el resto –Vio la expresión ligeramente herida de Booth y decidió cambiar de táctica, aproximándose al agente mientras jugueteaba con su corbata-. Tú querías casarte conmigo, ¿no? Y si lo hubiéramos hecho lo de uno habría pertenecido al otro. Bueno, pues irnos a vivir juntos es lo más parecido que puedo ofrecerte, será la casa de los dos y la compraremos entre los dos, sólo que no en la misma proporción –dijo, rozando suavemente sus labios con los de él. Booth sintió un escalofrío y se preguntó si algún día dejaría de sentir ese efecto a su lado. Probablemente nunca, y se alegraba de ello-. Además, puedes pagármelo de "otra forma" –sonrió la antropóloga, arqueando las cejas hacia él seductoramente.

-No es mala idea –sonrió él, acercándola para besarla con más pasión.

.

* * *

.

Cajas, cajas y más cajas con retazos de su vida se amontonaban en sus respectivos apartamentos.

Brennan había ayudado a Booth durante varios días a empaquetar aquellas cosas que llevarían a su vida en común y después fue el agente quien la ayudó a ella. Con una última mirada a su alrededor, cada uno se despidió de su casa. Había terminado una etapa de su vida pero sólo para dejar paso a otra que, ambos así lo esperaban, sería aún mejor.

.

* * *

.

-Al fin, Huesos, ya estamos en nuestra casa –suspiró Booth con satisfacción mirando las habitaciones sin amueblar, cuando al fin, a las 11 de la noche, habían terminado de desembalar las cajas de "pequeñas cosas" que habían traído en la furgoneta. Los muebles llegarían al día siguiente gracias a una empresa de mudanza. Habían traído un saco de dormir para la noche. En realidad, podían haber pasado la noche en sus respectivos apartamentos en lugar de en una casa sin muebles, pero Booth propuso lo del saco de dormir como si fuera una aventura y Brennan se había adherido a la idea con entusiasmo.

-Necesito sentarme –dijo la antropóloga, estirándose.

-¿Y dónde piensas hacerlo? –le preguntó Booth, mirando la falta de muebles de la habitación.

-En el suelo –contestó la antropóloga como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Booth se fue a sentar a su lado pero se lo pensó mejor.

-Huesos, me voy a mirar si funcionan los hornillos de la cocina a ver si podemos cocinar una sopa o algo –Brennan asintió con los ojos cerrados.

El agente estaba poniendo agua a calentar cuando sintió unas manos abrazándolo por la cintura.

-¡Huesos! –dijo con placer mientras se giraba para encararla-. Estoy haciendo mis famosos macarrones con queso –dijo con orgullo-. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí. De ti –contestó Brennan besándolo hasta dejarlo sin respiración.

-¡Guau, Huesos! –se las arregló para contestar Booth, ligeramente sonrojado-. Déjame que apague el fuego.

-Prefiero que lo enciendas –dijo la antropóloga mirándolo de arriba abajo. Booth sintió cómo su entrepierna protestaba en su encierro ante la provocación de aquellas palabras y su mirada lujuriosa.

-No te preocupes que lo haré –le sonrió de vuelta, apretándola contra él. Sus manos comenzaron a juguetear con la camisa de Brennan, acariciando la piel desnuda. Gimió al sentir las manos de ella en su trasero, apretándolo mientras se frotaba contra él. Se sentía a punto de explotar.

-Vamos al salón –pidió Brennan, sin aliento, al parecer el efecto era mutuo.

-De acuerdo, pero no veo la diferencia –contestó el agente cuando cruzaron el umbral-. No hay cama ni sofá ni… -los labios de su compañera lo cortaron con una apasionado beso que hizo desaparecer todos sus pensamientos.

-No es necesario –sonrió ella, quitándose la camisa y tumbándose en el suelo. Booth la siguió rápidamente, colocándose sobre ella. Siguieron besándose y desnudándose mutuamente hasta que ninguna prenda de ropa los separaba.

-¿Qué tal tienes la espalda, Booth? –preguntó Brennan entre jadeos. El agente la miró extrañado.

-Bastante bien, por… ¡aaaaah! –jadeó de sorpresa al notar cómo Brennan lo empujaba para colocarse sobre él.

-Me alegro. Entonces no hay problema –sonrió, besándolo mientras acoplaban sus cuerpos.

Booth se sentía en la gloria. Brennan lo montaba, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte… Sentía que era la relación sexual más intensa de su vida porque era ella, Huesos, la mujer de su vida, quien estaba sobre él. Buscó sus manos y las unió a las suyas. Brennan lo miró a los ojos, haciendo que se perdiera en ellos.

-Te quiero –dijeron sus ojos.

-Y yo a ti –contestaron los de Booth.

Brennan se cayó sobre él, exhausta y sonriente. Booth le rodeó la espalda con los brazos y la apretó. Brennan se abrazó a él.

-¿Ya he pagado la deuda? –le tomó el pelo Booth.

-Sólo una parte ella –sonrió Brennan-. Aún espero muuuuuchos pagos –rió.

-No esperaba menos –rió el agente-. Lo importante es que ya hemos estrenado nuestra casa.

-Nuestra casa… -dijo Brennan con una sonrisa.

-Nuestro hogar –replicó Booth con otra sonrisa feliz.

.

* * *

.

¿Os ha gustado? Por cierto, la agente inmobiliaria a la que me refiero es la que aparecía cuando conocimos a Hank Booth.

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	25. Los dibujos de Angela

Booth vuelve a hacerme feliz, sumamente feliz. Creo que vuelve a estar colado por Brennan. ¿Pruebas? 1) ¿Desde cuándo a Booth le interesa ir a una conferencia sobre una guerra del mundo antiguo? 2) Pasaba por aquí y se me ha ocurrido venir a correr contigo XD 3) Le importaba mucho, muchísimo, lo que Brennan pensara sobre él. Conclusión: está más colado que la piña colada. ¡Aaaaah! XD

El martes actualicé/actualizamos "Volver a empezar" y se agradecen los comentarios.

Sé que esté capítulo me ha quedado corto pero es que se me ha ocurrido una idea para un fic algo dramático y se está llevando mi inspiración. Aún así espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** "Puedo escribir los versos…" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 25: Los dibujos de Angela**

Era el primer día que Angela se incorporaba al trabajo después del nacimiento de su hija. No había casos, ni nada que realmente debiera hacer así que estaba dedicándose a dibujar a su hija basándose en las mil fotos que Hodgins le había sacado. Claire la agotaba, aún así, separarse de ella para ir a trabajar había sido duro.

-Hola, Angela –la cabeza de Brennan se asomó por la puerta-. Ya que no hay trabajo, ¿qué te parece si vamos al Diner a tomar algo y me cuentas qué tal?

Angela la miró con desconfianza. ¿Brennan proponiendo salir a tomar algo en horas de trabajo? Bueno, ¿por qué no?

-Claro, recojo esto y nos vamos.

-Esos dibujos… ¿son de tu hija? –preguntó la antropóloga al fijarse en los retratos. Angela asintió, orgullosa-. Son preciosos –dijo con admiración. La artista agradeció el cumplido, se puso el abrigo y salieron juntas del Jeffersonian.

.

* * *

.

-Una cerveza sin alcohol y… ¿qué quieres tomar tú? –preguntó la artista a su amiga.

-Otra –contestó rápidamente Brennan. A Angela le extrañó, pero luego pensó que su amiga se tomaba muy en serio el trabajo y por tanto no querría tomar alcohol.

Sentadas a la mesa, la artista esperó a que su amiga se decidiera a abrir la boca. Cuando vio que Brennan miraba su cerveza en silencio, decidió hablar.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué?

-Brennan, me has sacado del laboratorio en horas de trabajo, es obvio que algo ocurre.

-Me encantan tus dibujos –contestó súbitamente la antropóloga.

-¿Quieres que te haga uno? –A Angela le estaba costando seguir la línea de argumento.

-Sí, pero no a mí.

-¿A Booth?

-No, de hecho… -Brennan se estaba poniendo nerviosa-. De hecho vas a tener mucho tiempo hasta que lo tengas que hacer. Prácticamente nueve meses –dijo con una sonrisa.

Angela se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Eso… ¡eso es genial, cielo! ¡Voy a ser tía! –gritó emocionada mientras la abrazaba.

-Metafóricamente, pero sí –sonrió la antropóloga dejándose abrazar.

-¿Booth lo sabe? –preguntó Angela tras soltar su abrazo.

-Te lo he querido contar a ti antes que a nadie. Te lo debía. Y he ido a la ginecóloga antes de decirte nada –contestó Brennan a la pregunta no formulada de su amiga.

-¿Cómo se lo vas a decir a Booth?

-No lo sé. Supongo que simplemente se lo diré.

.

* * *

.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Booth acabado el día, mientras se dirigían a casa a cenar.

-Sí, ¿por qué? –preguntó Brennan. _Estoy mejor que bien_, pensó, no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa.

-Estás rara y últimamente pareces más cansada.

-Pero también parezco más feliz, ¿verdad?

-Sí –sonrió Booth, apartando la vista de la carretera para mirarla-. Últimamente tienes un brillo en los ojos, una mirada… Estás preciosa. Pero aún así me preocupas, estas como… pensativa. ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar?

La antropóloga no pudo evitar pensar lo mucho que él la conocía. Quería darle la noticia en casa pero por lo visto tendría que ser en el coche…

-¿Te acuerdas del día que nos mudamos? ¿De cómo "estrenamos" la casa?

-Sí –Booth la miró con una sonrisa pícara.

-Pues por lo visto aquel día hicimos un regalo de bienvenida –sonrió, acariciando su vientre mientras lo miraba. El agente se quedó con la boca abierta, incapaz de hablar. Maniobró con el coche y lo aparcó en una salida de la autopista. Paró el motor, se giró y la miró, aún incapaz de hablar-. Booth, dime algo… -pidió la antropóloga, un poco asustada.

-Estás embarazada… ¿Estás segura?

-Sí, ayer fui a la ginecóloga y me lo ha confirmado.

-¡Estás embarazada! –gritó Booth con júbilo, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

-Booth, me ahogas –protestó con una sonrisa. El agente la soltó, acariciando su vientre.

-Te quiero –le sonrió para después besarla lenta, sensualmente.

-Booth, deberíamos ir a cenar –replicó la antropóloga, tratando de concentrarse.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco –reconoció Brennan.

-¿Tienes prisa? –preguntó Booth mientras le besaba el cuello.

-No, ya no –contestó, dejándose llevar. Ya se preocuparía por el hambre más tarde. Ahora tenían una buena noticia que celebrar.

.

* * *

.

Siento la brevedad y los retrasos. Sed comprensivas, por favor.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	26. Algo que pedir

Llevo una temporada que se me olvida contestar a los reviews sin cuenta. Lo siento, simplemente se me olvida. Pero quiero que sepáis que obviamente también los leo y me hacen ilusión.

A Daniela: Gracias por la corrección. A veces se me olvida lo que yo misma he escrito :S El nombre de la bebé es Claire, ya está corregido. Me alegra que te gustara y que también sientas que la serie vuelve a mejorar.

No sé si os esperábais esto que va a ocurrir o no, aún así espero que os guste. Este capítulo no está recomendado para menores de 16 pero, como siempre os digo, haréis lo que queráis.

**Disclaimer:** "Puedo escribir los versos…" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 26: Algo que pedir**

A veces se preguntaba por qué no se lo había dicho. Pero en realidad lo sabía. Tenía miedo, como siempre que las cosas se ponían serias en su vida. Pero había algo que tenía que pedirle a él, que la quería tanto, a quien quería tanto. Algo que, si no se lo decía, la estaría reconcomiendo por dentro. Algo que, de hecho, la reconcomía.

Agachó la cabeza y miró su vientre, aún plano.

-Lo hago por ti, mi niño –susurró-. Por ti y por tu padre.

.

* * *

.

-Vale, ¿dónde está el truco? –preguntó Booth acabada la cena.

-¿El truco? –replicó, confusa.

-Sí. A ver, Huesos, paso a por ti al laboratorio y me dicen que ya te has ido a casa, llego y te veo en ese camisón tan… con esa bata tan fina encima –los ojos del agente la recorrieron de arriba abajo y Brennan no pudo evitar sonrojarse intensamente-. Y has cocinado mi comida preferida.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó, señalando con la cabeza el plato.

-Sí –dijo Booth, devorándola con la mirada.

-Me refería a la comida.

-Ya, pues yo no.

Brennan sonrió, aún con las mejillas ardiendo intensamente.

-¿Eres consciente de lo que me provocas cuando me miras así mientras llevas ese traje? –preguntó la antropóloga acercándose a él, y sentándose en su regazo, mirándolo como si fuera una presa a la que acechara-. Siempre he sentido algo por los hombres en traje, sobre todo desde que te conocí–susurró en su oído-. A veces me pregunto cómo aguanto para no saltar encima de ti y llevarte al sofá de mi despacho cada vez que vienes a recogerme –Booth iba a contestar cuando sintió aquellos labios silenciándolo. Sabía que su compañera lo estaba desviando de lo que le quería preguntar, iba a separarse de ella para preguntarle qué ocurría pero sintió la mano izquierda de Brennan acariciando su estómago bajo la camisa y sus dientes mordisqueando su oreja y no pudo más que gemir-. Tú y sólo tú haces que me sienta así –susurró en su oído mientras cogía la mano derecha del agente y la bajaba a su entrepierna, haciendo que se introdujera bajo sus bragas-. Tócame, Booth –rogó, frotándose contra él.

Booth sintió que cualquier pensamiento coherente se evaporaba cuando comenzó a acariciar los húmedos pliegues de su compañera. Desde que ésta estaba embarazada parecía tener una pasión insaciable, mayor aún de lo habitual. No era que él se quejara… pensó, acariciándola con más rapidez.

-Mmmm… sí, Booth, ooooh, sigue así, mi amor… -jadeaba Brennan. Se sentía cercana al orgasmo mientras los expertos dedos del agente aceleraban su ritmo-. Estoy a punto de… -Booth acarició con algo más de fuerza su clítoris y eso bastó para que explotara, gritando su nombre-. Gracias, mi amor –susurró exhausta mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro-. Necesitaba desahogarme.

Booth la miró con ojos como platos ante la injusticia.

-No puedes aparecer con ese camisoncito tan… pequeño, apretarte contra mí y gemir de esa forma y esperar que yo…

Brennan lo calló con un beso, se incorporó y se colocó frente a él.

-¿Necesitas estimulación? –le preguntó, como si le hubiera preguntado si quería leche con el café. Booth señaló su erección con la cabeza-. No te preocupes, me ocuparé de eso más tarde –dijo con aquella sonrisa ladeada que hacía que Booth supiera que estaba en problemas, la clase de problemas que Booth adoraba. Dejó que la bata se deslizara por los hombros hasta el suelo y la empujó con el pie al otro lado de la habitación. Deslizó las manos por los costados hasta las caderas y las subió hasta los pechos, acariciándolos suavemente-. ¿Te gustan mis pechos? –preguntó al agente. Booth asintió, hipnotizado-. ¿Querrías verlos? _-¡Vaya pregunta retórica!_, pensó Booth. Quería verlos. Y tocarlos. Y lamerlos y chuparlos y morderlos hasta que ella volviera a gritar. Preferiblemente su nombre. Aunque un "¡Oh, Dios mío!" también le valdría. Asintió y Brennan descendió lentamente un tirante del camisón para después hacer lo mismo con el otro. Bajó lentamente el camisón hasta tenerlo a la altura de la cintura, dejando sus pechos a la vista.

No era la primera vez que veía los pechos de una mujer y desde luego no era la primera vez que veía los pechos de Brennan. Pero se sentía tan estupefacto y salido como si fuera un adolescente ante su primer par de tetas.

La antropóloga comenzó a acariciarlos ante Booth, complacida por la tirantez que se apreciaba en los pantalones del agente.

-Ven aquí –rogó el agente con voz ronca.

-No –sonrió ella, con ánimo de torturarlo un poco más. Bajó la mano y se subió el camisón, acariciándose entre las piernas. Booth se sentía a punto de explotar.

-Huesos… -rogó, frotando inconscientemente su entrepierna con la mano derecha.

Brennan se acercó a él y se colocó sobre sus piernas. Booth la agarró de la cintura y hundió la cabeza entre sus pechos, inhalando su aroma. Descendió la cabeza lentamente, acariciando su vientre con la nariz.

-Booth, tócame.

-Ya lo hago.

Brennan decidió cambiar de táctica.

-Bésame.

Booth se separó de ella y la besó con pasión en los labios mientras las manos de la antropóloga desabrochaban su camisa y se la quitaban. El agente descendió la cabeza y tomó uno de los pechos con su boca, lamiendo los pezones.

-Mmmm… Booth –gimió, moviendo inconscientemente las caderas contra la erección del agente.

-Para, por favor, Huesos, o esto terminará antes de que empiece de verdad.

-Mmmm… no lo creo, Booth –ronroneó-. Siempre has tenido una resistencia increíble- y tras decir esto se arrodilló en el suelo frente al agente, le desabrochó el cinturón y los pantalones, liberando su erección para después agarrarla con mano firme.

-Huesos, esperas de mí más de lo que debe… ¡oh, joder! –no pudo evitar decir Booth al sentir la lengua de la antropóloga en la punta de su pene. Brennan se rió, como siempre que perdía el control-. Vale –trató de tranquilizarse-, voy a pensar en alineaciones de fútbol.

-¿No prefieres concentrarte en esto? –preguntó Brennan con una mirada traviesa, introduciéndose su miembro en la boca. Booth no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y el visual casi acaba con él.

-Huesos, para, por favor, quiero… Mmmm… -jadeó. Estaba a cien y cada vez más cerca del orgasmo. Pero quería…-. Huesos, quiero estar dentro de ti y hacer que grites hasta que quedes afónica –susurró con pasión.

Brennan gimió ante sus palabras y la vibración en su pene hizo que casi perdiera el control. Se separó de él y Booth la subió a la mesa, apartando los platos con el brazo, tirándolos al suelo.

-¡Los platos! –dijo la antropóloga con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Prometo recogerlo luego, cariño, pero después de todo lo que has hecho no puedes pedirme que piense en eso –susurró Booth en su oído mientras la reclinaba completamente. Volvió a besar sus pechos y mordió sus pezones mientras Brennan jadeaba.

-Booth… por favor, por favor… -gemía Brennan.

-¿Qué quieres, Huesos? –preguntó provocador.

-Te quiero dentro de mí –dijo la antropóloga. Booth asintió, al borde del descontrol y se quitó los bóxers, entrando rápidamente en ella. Quería hacerle el amor despacio, con calma, pero había perdido la cordura. Brennan desnuda, completamente abierta a él, sonrojada, con los pezones erectos y brillantes por sus atenciones… No iba a durar lo suficiente, pensó mientras la embestía.

Llevó una mano a su clítoris y lo acarició a la vez que se corría, rogando por que ella también alcanzara el éxtasis.

-¡Boooooth! –gritó Brennan al sentir el orgasmo devastarla por segunda vez.

-¡Huesos! –gritó al sentir las olas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

Al terminar Booth cayó sobre ella. Se levantó y se separó de ella. Ambos se miraron, sonrojados. Miraron a los platos rotos y no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Ahora lo recojo –dijo Booth mientras se vestía y su compañera se arreglaba el camisón.

-Espera –le pidió Brennan-. Ven conmigo al sofá, ya lo haremos luego. A fin de cuentas, yo he tenido parte de la culpa… y del disfrute-. El agente no pudo resistirse y volvió a besarla con pasión mientras ambos se sentaban-. He estado pensando, ¿sabes? En el niño, en ti, en mí… Tu eres su padre.

-Eso espero –bromeó Booth. Su compañera le dio un cachete divertido en el brazo.

-Y quiero que lo seas legalmente. Pero también eres el único hombre con el que quiero estar y quiero ser la única mujer con la que quieras estar. Es extraño sentirse territorial –añadió, pensativa.

-Eres la única mujer con la que quiero estar. Ya te lo dije.

-Sí y bueno… si algún día me pasa algo… querría que tuvieras derecho a mi dinero y además… -añadió, antes de que Booth la pudiera cortar-. Si algún día te pasa algo y necesitas una operación o algo así tengo que poder firmar la autorización. Y no puedo si soy tu pareja de hecho.

-¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo? –preguntó el agente esperanzado.

-Yo no puedo saber qué piensas tú que estoy diciendo –replicó Brennan con su lógica aplastante.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Sí, aunque me sigue pareciendo una institución arcaica, NUNCA lo haré por la iglesia y es sólo por requisitos prácticos –aclaró rápidamente.

-Huesos, eres capaz de quitarle todo el romanticismo a uno de los momentos más importantes de nuestra relación –a pesar de sus palabras lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Entonces, ¿nos casamos? –preguntó Brennan con una sonrisa, feliz de verlo feliz.

.

* * *

.

Siempre he creído que a Brennan sólo la pillarán para casarse por los requisitos prácticos. Además, también me la imagino preparando el terreno así XD

¿Creíble o no? ¿Qué opináis?

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	27. Ayuda: ¿Cómo es una boda civil en USA?

**Ayuda: ¿Cómo es una boda civil en Estados Unidos?**

Siento la decepción pero esto no es un capítulo nuevo. Es que, veréis, quiero escribir una boda civil entre estos dos y nunca he estado en una. Sé que en España se leen las leyes del Código Civil sobre las obligaciones legales del matrimonio pero no sé cómo es en Estados Unidos.

Querría que la historia fuera lo más verosímil posible y para eso necesito vuestra ayuda.

Gracias de antemano

Caris


	28. Casarse por lo civil es demasiado fácil

¡Muchas gracias por la ayuda! No esperaba una respuesta tan enorme que he recibido de vosotras. Muchas gracias a **CookiesChocolateCandy** y **Quela** por la información general, gracias a **Margarita1733** por encontrar los artículos que se leen en la boda y gracias a (no ha querido dejar su nombre, si no lo dejas no puedo preguntarte más cosas XD) por contarme su propia boda en Texas. Increíble. **Muchas gracias**.

Me gustaría deciros que este es el capítulo de la boda pero no. Este es de transición pero os prometo que el siguiente sí será el de la boda. Y haré todo lo posible por que cumpla todas las expectativas.

**Disclaimer:** "Puedo escribir los versos…" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 27: Casarse por lo civil es demasiado fácil**

-Esto de casarse por lo civil es increíblemente fácil –comentó Brennan despreocupada, sentada junto a Booth en el sofá, mientras leía los requisitos que Caroline les había adjuntado para que los leyeran. Sólo habían ido a pedirle asesoramiento a Caroline pero alguien debió de oírles porque la noticia de que se casaban había corrido como la pólvora por el FBI y durante 2 días Booth había tenido que aguantar que absolutamente todo el mundo le parara para darle la enhorabuena. Era un incordio si pretendías trabajar pero siempre había sido su sueño que todo el mundo le parara por algo así.

-Demasiado fácil –replicó Booth, ligeramente molesto.

-¿Demasiado? ¿Te quejas?

-Huesos, casarse no debería ser tan fácil. Basta con rellenar la solicitud, demostrar que los dos somos mayores de edad y pagar 35$.

-Hay más requisitos, Booth… No es tan fácil.

-Pero es más fácil que… -se calló, consciente de lo que iba a decir.

-Que casarse por la Iglesia, ¿verdad? –suspiró-. Booth, mírame, por favor –El agente levantó la mirada a sus ojos-. No me pidas lo que no puedo darte. 30, 40 o 50 años juntos, poder dar una autorización si necesitaras una operación peligrosa… Eso sí puedo dártelo. Pero no puedo darte una boda por la Iglesia.

Booth no pudo evitar pensar en lo curioso que era que, con todas las veces que habían discutido este punto, Brennan siguiera en su sitio sin levantar la voz, siendo tan razonable.

-Booth, yo te quiero, lo sabes. Pero no puedo renunciar a absolutamente todo lo que soy por ti. Pero, a cambio –sonrió de medio lado-, dejaré que le echen agua mágica a nuestro hijo en la cabeza. ¿Contento?

-No es agua mágica, es… Espera, ¿lo dices en serio?

-Sí. Es absurdo que le echen agua por la cabeza para que le quiten pecados que no puede tener pero, a fin de cuentas, mal no le va a hacer.

_Huesos está extrañamente razonable_, pensó Booth.

-Has hablado con Angela, ¿verdad?

-Lo cierto es que sí –confesó sonrojándose. Booth la miró con adoración-. Además, tú me dijiste que con 18 años podían decidir si seguían creyendo en la religión…

-Deciden si hacer o no la confirmación.

-Exacto, así que no me parece mal –La voz de Brennan se suavizó y se reclinó sobre el hombro de su compañero-. Booth, me hace mucha ilusión casarme contigo.

-A mí también –sonrió él, acariciando su cabello.

-Aunque es un poco raro que todo el mundo se pare a darme la enhorabuena en el laboratorio y en el FBI… Lo que me recuerda –levantó la cabeza-, el otro día llamó Sully.

-¿Sully? ¿Por qué? –preguntó el agente extrañado.

-Para darnos la enhorabuena. Estuvimos un rato hablando, me ha dicho que se ha casado hace poco y está viviendo en New Hampshire.

-¿A qué se dedica ahora? –preguntó Booth con curiosidad. Tratándose de Sully hasta podía haberse unido a un circo.

-Ha montado una franquicia de comida tailandesa. Al parecer le va bien. Me alegro de no haberme ido con él en aquel barco –confesó abruptamente la antropóloga.

-Yo también. Aunque nunca te lo dije… Aunque te dije que te fueras no quería que lo hicieras pero… creía que era lo mejor para ti.

-Yo también lo creía. Pero ahora sé por qué no me fui.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste? –Booth siempre se lo había preguntado.

-Porque sentía que no podía irme y dejarte aquí –la sencillez de la respuesta de Brennan era aterradora.

-¿Me querías?

-No lo sé –replicó con sinceridad-. Pero sospecho que sí. Y creo que Sully también lo sospechaba porque me dijo por teléfono que sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría.

-¿El qué? ¿Que estuviéramos juntos? –preguntó el agente. Brennan asintió. Ya que parecía ser día de confesiones abrió la veda con una propia-. Sully se dio cuenta de que yo te deseaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Me pidió ayuda para acostarse contigo y yo me negué. Creo que no fue hasta que apareció él que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti.

-Ha sido un largo camino, ¿verdad? –suspiró Brennan.

-Sí, pero aún nos queda mucho por recorrer –dijo, mirando el vientre de su compañera.

-Ya, pero es la mejor parte –sonrió ella-. Me alegro de que le hayamos pedido ayuda a Caroline, lo ha conseguido todo rápidamente, la fecha que queríamos, el juez es amigo suyo…

-Que la ceremonia no sea de 10 minutos… -Aquello era lo que más temía Booth. Cambió de tema rápidamente-. ¿Qué has puesto en tus votos? –preguntó.

-¡Ah! No lo sabrás hasta el día de la boda.

-¿Tengo que esperar hasta el sábado?

-Sí, si no trae mala suerte.

-Te lo has inventado. Además, tú no crees en esas cosas.

-Ya, pero tú sí. Si no, ¿por qué iba yo a pasar la víspera de la boda en casa de Angela y tú en la de Jared? –Aquella tontería de que traía mala suerte ver a la novia el día de la boda había molestado mucho a Brennan. A fin de cuentas ya vivían juntos pero, como con todas las cosas que le hacían ilusión a su compañero, había terminado por consentirlo-. Además, tú no me has leído los tuyos.

Booth sonrió como un niño pillado en falta.

-Sólo espero que Angela no se haya pasado.

-Tranquilo, ya le dije que sólo somos los del laboratorio, tu familia y la mía. No más de 30.

-Y Hank. Hank tiene que venir –dijo Booth, acordándose del librero de repente.

-No te preocupes, ya está invitado –sonrió la antropóloga-. Y ha dicho que sí.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti? –sonrió Booth, besándola suavemente.

Brennan pensó que en 6 días se casaría. Y así, acurrucada en sus brazos, a pesar de que jamás había pensado encontrarse en una situación como aquella, supo que nunca sentiría miedo de nada que hiciera con él. Porque él era Booth, ella era Huesos. Y juntos eran el mejor equipo del mundo. El uno para el otro.

Suspiró y lo besó.

-Te quiero muchísimo.

Booth la miró con veneración.

-Yo también.

.

* * *

.

No sé qué haría sin vosotras.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	29. La boda

**Notas de la autora** (no tengáis ningún tipo de pudor en saltárosla si queréis). Varias cosas que comentar:

1) Ya sé que merezco una colleja por los casi dos meses que he tardado en actualizar. Pero es que llevaba un bloqueo increíble hasta que (SPOILER ALERT!) he visto el final de la 6ª temporada con Brennan embarazada. Como en la realidad de la serie Brennan espera un hijo se me ha hecho increíblemente fácil escribir sobre ella casándose embarazada. Tal vez no sea la boda más bonita del mundo, pero es la de ellos.

2) Muchas gracias a **Quela**, **CookiesChocolateCandy**, **Margarita1733** y **Lizzybonesfan** por su inestimable ayuda con información sobre bodas civiles. Sin vosotras no habría sido posible.

3) Por último pero no por ello menos importante, hoy es el cumpleaños de **Giny Scully**, te felicito escribiendo al fin la boda. ¡Felicidades!

**Disclaimer:** "Puedo escribir los versos…" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 28: La boda**

El sonido del despertador junto con las náuseas matinales despertó a Brennan. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una cama que no era la suya. Entonces todos los recuerdos llegaron a ella en una masa caótica y se le pasaron las náuseas, ¡estaba en casa de Angela y Hodgins! Booth estaba en la de Jared… ¡Maldito supersticioso! ¡Era el día de su boda! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta y la cabeza de su mejor amiga se asomó.

-¿Sabes apagar el despertador? –preguntó Angela al oír cómo éste subía progresivamente el volumen.

-Sí, no te preocupes –contestó Brennan apretando distraídamente un botón del aparato, haciendo que dejara de sonar el molesto pitido.

-Pues arriba, cielo, que es un día muy especial y hay muchas cosas que hacer –comentó con alegría. Miró la palidez de la antropóloga y su cara se oscureció-. Brennan, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sólo… sólo son náuseas matinales, ya sabes –replicó sin mirar a Angela a los ojos.

-No he sido tu amiga durante tanto tiempo para ahora no saber distinguir un malestar emocional de uno físico. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres casarte? –preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí quiero, es sólo que…

-Sólo que, ¿qué?

-Tengo miedo. Miedo de no estar a la altura de Booth respecto a los sentimientos, de no ser lo bastante buena para el niño que llevo dentro –colocó una mano en la tripa con ademán protector-, de haber dejado de ser yo al haber accedido a esto. ¡Es que ni siquiera he accedido, es que yo lo propuse! –exclamó una octava más alta de lo que hubiera querido.

La artista fue a contestarle cuando volvió a sonar el despertador.

-Oh, lo siento –contestó Brennan-, he debido de darle a lo de 5 minutos más.

-Pásamelo –pidió Angela, apretando el botón correcto-. Bueno, ya está. Vayamos por partes –comenzó la artista agarrando las manos de su amiga-. El miedo es normal. Vas a dar un paso muy grande en tu vida y es normal estar asustada. Respecto al niño, sólo las malas madres no tienen miedo de ser malas madres –vio en la cara de Brennan un intento de replicar y se adelantó-. No, no he hecho un estudio con todas las malas madres del mundo pero es sabiduría popular –Brennan asintió-. Serás buena madre –comentó con cariño-. La cuestión es, como bien has dicho, que tú le propusiste a Booth que os casarais. ¿Ya no quieres hacerlo?

-Sí quiero pero… ¡estoy asustada!

-Piensa que es como esas conferencias que das, sólo es hablar en público. Sé que no te da miedo que haya mucha gente y además todos los que vamos a estar somos los que te queremos –sintió un arrebato de inspiración-. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es mirar a Booth mientras dices los votos. Así recordarás por qué haces lo que haces.

Brennan la miró pensativa.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-Claro que la tengo –sonrió Angela poniéndose de pie-. Y ahora arriba, que nos espera una mañana movidita.

La antropóloga no se imaginaba hasta qué punto iba a serlo. Bajo la estricta supervisión de Angela y Cam, que estaban más entusiasmadas que ella, la peinaron, la maquillaron, le dieron la última capa de pintauñas y por fin se puso el vestido. Sabía que Booth hubiera querido que hubiera sido blanco pero no tenía sentido llevar un símbolo de virginidad "casándose de penalti". La expresión se la había oído a uno de los compañeros de Booth y recordó con una sonrisa cómo casi se atragantó cuando le preguntó qué significaba.

-Estás preciosa, Brennan –dijo Cam mientras las tres mujeres contemplaban en el espejo la imagen de la antropóloga.

Cuando llegaron al juzgado, todo el mundo estaba en la puerta pero Brennan sólo tenía ojos para el hombre que la esperaba en lo alto de las escaleras, de traje y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Brennan sólo le había visto una sonrisa tan amplia cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada. Comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando alguien la agarró por el brazo. Se giró y vio a su padre sonriéndole.

-Sé que es una boda civil pero soy yo, como padrino de boda, quien tiene que llevarte hasta donde tu futuro marido –le recordó agarrándola del brazo y subiendo con ella las escaleras.

Booth sonreía ante la escena. Nunca pensó que su boda sería así pero tampoco pensó nunca que Brennan querría casarse. Y es que Brennan no quería casarse, quería casarse _con él_. La diferencia era enorme.

Y aún así seguía revelándose a los clichés, vestida con un vestido color crudo, sin velo y sin cola. No parecía una novia salvo por lo radiante que se la veía. No parecía una novia pero era la suya, la única novia, futura mujer, que jamás querría tener. Lo único que le pesaba era no poder jurarlo ante Dios. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que sí podía y lo haría.

Por fin llegó a su lado y le sonrió. Brennan le devolvió la sonrisa nerviosa y Max soltó el brazo de su hija para que el agente pudiera cogerlo.

-Cuídala y protégela –dijo Max.

-Lo haré –replicó Booth sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a su compañera.

-Más te vale porque sabes que si alguna vez le haces daño no tendré ningún problema en…

-¡Papá!

-Me mataría antes que hacerle daño, Max, lo sabes –dijo el agente mirando a los ojos de su futuro suegro. Max sólo sonrió y todos entraron al juzgado, ignorantes de la nada velada amenaza a Booth.

La sala se fue llenando con todos los invitados. Su familia: Russ, Amy y las niñas, Max y Jared, Padme, Hank y Parker; los del laboratorio con sus respectivas parejas pero también Sweets y Daisy, Hank el librero y Caroline.

-Buenas tardes –comenzó la jueza de paz una vez todos se hubieron sentado-. En virtud de los derechos que me confiere el artículo 51 del Código Civil y de acuerdo con los artículos de la Constitución 32 y 149, vamos a proceder a la celebración del matrimonio civil entre Seeley Joseph Booth y Temperance Brennan.

A instancias de los dos contrayentes aquí reunidos, se ha tramitado el correspondiente expediente matrimonial ante el juez encargado del Registro Civil, sin que exista impedimento u obstáculo legal que impida este matrimonio. Y, de acuerdo con el artículo 58 del Código Civil, vamos a dar lectura preceptiva de los artículos 66, 67 y 68 del mismo Código –Booth miró a Brennan tratando de transmitirle "¿Ves?, en una ceremonia religiosa esto no sería así" pero la antropóloga estaba demasiado nerviosa como para enterarse-.

Artículo 66: "El marido y la mujer son iguales en derechos y deberes".

Artículo 67: "El marido y la mujer deben respetarse y ayudarse mutuamente y actuar en interés de la familia"

Artículo 68: "Los cónyuges están obligados a vivir juntos, guardarse  
fidelidad y socorrerse mutuamente".

_Bueno, en todo eso tienen razón_, pensaron ambos.

-Brennan y Booth se conocieron trabajando juntos. No les estaba permitido tener una relación pero simplemente ocurrió. Es esto lo que nos recuerda que el amor surge hasta en los lugares más insospechados y que, si es real, sobrevive a los impedimentos y las barreras. Ahora es momento de que leáis vuestros votos.

Brennan tomó la hoja que Angela le alcanzó y comenzó a leer lo que había escrito hacía ya tiempo.

-Nunca en mi vida soñé con casarme. Nunca me hizo ilusión y ahora sé que es porque no sabía que me iba a casar contigo –sonrió y Booth le devolvió la sonrisa-. Tengo un coeficiente intelectual de 195, no sé leer a la gente y puedo ser increíblemente terca, brusca e irritante. Y sin embargo, por algún motivo que no alcanzo a comprender, me quieres.

Antes de conocerte mi vida era una vida plena profesionalmente pero vacía en lo personal. Entonces llegaste tú y lo pusiste todo patas arriba. Me ayudaste a reconciliarme con mi padre, cambiaste mi manera de pensar sobre la vida, sobre los hijos –inconscientemente llevó una mano a su vientre y Booth le sonrió- y me hiciste darme cuenta de que me da igual que el amor no sean más que químicos en el cerebro mientras yo te quiera y tú me quieras. Es lo único que necesito –terminó. El agente estaba emocionado y luchó como pudo contra las lágrimas.

Booth sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un papel y lo abrió.

-Me gustaste cuando te conocí. Eras un soplo de aire fresco, eras distinta al resto de mujeres que conocía. No te daba miedo ser franca y parecías poseer una seguridad en ti misma cautivadora. Cuando te conocí mejor descubrí tus secretos, tus vulnerabilidades y todo lo que había detrás de tu apariencia fría. Porque era eso, apariencia, no hay nada frío en ti, estás llena de amor y de corazón y quiero compartir mi vida contigo –la miró a los ojos-. Cuando me rechazaste mi mundo se derrumbó pero ahora me alegro porque todo lo que me ha pasado en la vida, lo bueno y lo malo, me ha llevado hasta ti. Te lo dije una vez pero te lo repito: No me has hecho sufrir sino esperar -ambos miraron inconscientemente a Hank el librero que les sonrió-. Y te quiero.

Se oyó un sollozo y ambos se giraron para ver a Caroline secarse los ojos con un pañuelo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó a la defensiva-. Pensé que nunca vería este día, habéis estado dando vueltas el uno alrededor del otro sin que pasara nada durante tantos años...

Todos sonrieron y la jueza siguió.

-Tras haber oído los votos y fundamentándome en estos principios base de la institución matrimonial, y de acuerdo con lo establecido por el Código Civil, les pregunto: Seeley Joseph Booth, libre y voluntariamente, sin ser coaccionado, ¿consiente en contraer matrimonio, y efectivamente lo contrae en este acto, con Temperance Brennan?

-Sí, consiento.

-Temperance Brennan, usted libre y voluntariamente, sin ser coaccionada, ¿consiente en contraer matrimonio, y efectivamente lo contrae en este acto, con Seeley Booth?

-Sí, consiento.

-En virtud de la respuesta afirmativa de ambos, manifestada libremente ante todos los presentes en esta ceremonia civil y conforme a su voluntad, declaro que Seeley Joseph Booth y Temperance Brennan quedan unidos en matrimonio. Podéis intercambiaros anillos como símbolo de fidelidad y amor.

Angela le dio un empujoncito a Parker y éste trajo los anillos a la pareja.

-Huesos, te entrego este anillo como símbolo de mi amor y fidelidad a ti -dijo Booth, colocándoselo en el anular.

-Booth, te entrego este anillo como símbolo de mi amor y fidelidad a ti -contestó Brennan sonriendo mientras hacía lo propio con el otro anillo. Sabía por qué Booth la había llamado Huesos. Para que no sintiera miedo, para que sintiera que eran ellos dos, los de siempre.

La jueza prosiguió.

-A continuación, les ruego a los contrayentes que se acerquen a esta mesita para proceder a la firma del acta correspondiente. Por favor, acérquense igualmente los testigos.

Brennan y Booth se acercaron junto con Angela y Jared y los cuatro firmaron el acta matrimonial.

-Pueden sellar simbólicamente este enlace con un beso, si así lo desean.

Antes de que la jueza pudiera terminar de hablar Booth ya había agarrado a su reciente esposa por la cintura y le había plantado un beso que los dejó sin respiración.

-¡Viva los novios! –gritó Angela y todos la corearon. Brennan y Booth se separaron sonrojados y se miraron con una sonrisa.

Estaban casados.

* * *

-¡Auch! ¡Voy a matar a Parker! –exclamó Booth mientras se frotaba la espalda, ahí donde el pequeño Booth había lanzado arroz con fuerza-.

-Yo estoy bien –replicó Brennan-, a mí apenas me han dado –comentó extrañada.

Booth se rió.

-Tal vez sea porque es Max quien le está enseñando a Parker cómo lanzar el arroz o también puede ser porque la gente suele ser más considerada con una mujer embarazada -bromeó.

-Oh –contestó la antropóloga cayendo en la cuenta y los dos se rieron.

-Va a ser difícil ir al restaurante –comentó el agente.

-¿Por qué? –Booth señaló la SUV, llena de serpentinas y papel higiénico, sin olvidar las latas que colgaban del tubo de escape y el "Recién casados" de detrás- ¿Por qué han hecho eso?

-Porque es una boda, Huesos, la gente se divierte –sonrió Booth.

* * *

Todo lo que vino después de la boda en sí, el banquete, el baile… pasaron como una nube borrosa ante los ojos de Brennan. Se parecía a todas las fiestas en las que había estado alguna vez y, al mismo tiempo, era completamente distinta. Nadie la molestaba para que le firmara un libro, no tenía que fingir sonreír (puesto que la sonrisa se le escapaba de la cara) y ningún hombre de los que Booth solía considerar que no la merecían trató de ligar con ella.

_Bueno, es mi boda, sería altamente improbable que un hombre tratara de ligar con la novia_, pensó con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su alrededor. Booth hablaba con su hermano, Parker jugueteaba con Claire en su cuna y Max y los Hank se habían vuelto grandes amigos y charlaban animadamente. Suspiró. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

En ese momento apareció la tarta y Angela la sobresaltó susurrándole al oído.

-Tenéis que cortarla.

-Ya lo sé, Angela.

-¡Pues levántate! –susurró- Booth te espera.

La antropóloga se levantó y se colocó frente a la tarta, cogiendo el cuchillo mientras Booth se colocaba detrás de ella.

-¿Algo que decir? –preguntó Angela mientras los freía a fotos.

-Sí, en la antigua Roma se decía que ninguna novia sería dichosa a menos que fuera ella quien fuera la primera en cortarlo y debía hacerlo con la espada de su marido. En ese instante pedía un deseo y el novio debía poner la mano sobre la de ella como señal de deseo para acompañarla por siempre en la buena fortuna.

-Supersticiosa –susurró Booth en su oído.

-No es superstición, es tradición –sonrió Brennan.

-Mi padre no tiene espada –dijo Parker y todos se rieron.

-Entonces tendrá que usar su pistola –contestó Angela con una sonrisa.

-Es que no la he traído –comentó Booth, dándose una palmada en la cara, como si hubiera olvidado algo vital. Todos se rieron.

-Tendré que apañarme con el cuchillo –sonrió Brennan, cortó un trozo, pidió un deseo y el agente colocó una mano sobre la de ella.

La tarta voló y todos se sentían saciados y satisfechos cuando sonaron los primeros acordes de un vals, Booth la miró y arqueó las cejas. Brennan asintió y se levantó, colocando una mano en su hombro mientras el agente colocaba la otra en su cintura, uniendo las manos libres.

Los familiares y amigos les vitorearon mientras daban la primera vuelta como marido y mujer pero ninguno de los dos fue consciente de ello, demasiado perdidos en la mirada del otro. Brennan apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él y Booth susurró.

-¿Qué has pedido al cortar la tarta?

-Que todos los días sean tan felices como este.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero –respondió Brennan y se fundieron en un beso que hizo que los vítores, que habían comenzado a decaer, volvieran a su apogeo.

Bailaron todos con todos y Booth se sintió morir de amor cuando vio a Parker y Brennan bailando juntos en la pista.

Fue una boda llena de alegría y sorpresas, como cuando abrieron el regalo de Angela y Hodgins.

-¡Un viaje para dos personas a Hawaii! –exclamó Booth.

-No… -comenzó Brennan.

-Nada de no –la cortó su amiga-. Salís pasado mañana para que podáis descansar un día. Ya está hablado con el Jeffersonian y con el FBI, los dos tenéis esa semana libre.

-Sólo iba a decir que no me lo esperaba. Muchas gracias –dijo abrazando a sus amigos mientras Booth hacía lo propio.

-Aquí está mi regalo –dijo la voz de Hank el librero-. No es tan espléndido pero… -se encogió de hombros mientras les daba un paquete rectangular.

-¡Una antología de las mejores obras de Neruda! ¡Gracias! –exclamó Brennan, dándole dos besos de agradecimiento.

-Es todo un detalle, Hank –sonrió Booth.

Finalmente comenzó a oscurecer y todos se fueron despidiendo de ellos, deseándoles buena suerte en su nueva vida. Se metieron en la "remodelada" SUV y Booth miró a Brennan.

-¿Estás muy cansada?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes en mente? –Su compañero con traje de novio era aún más atractivo de lo habitual y quería tener una noche de bodas como debía ser. Ya que había cedido quería las cosas bien.

-Hay un sitio al que quiero ir… una cosa que necesito hacer y que quiero hacerla contigo.

.

* * *

.

¿A dónde creéis que quiere llevarla Booth?

.

¿La espera ha merecido la pena?

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	30. Promesas

Siento el retraso y la espera por este capítulo. Sé que es muy corto pero no me salía de otro forma. De cualquier modo, espero que os guste.

******Disclaimer:** "Puedo escribir los versos…" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 29: Promesas**

-Booth, ¿qué hacemos aquí? –susurró Brennan. Eran más de las 9 de la noche y era raro estar ahí, ambos vestidos de novios. No era que no encajaran sino que de hecho encajaban demasiado bien en ese lugar. Reflejaban una opción que Brennan se negaba a considerar-. No pretenderás que nos casemos en esta iglesia, ¿no?

-Huesos, son las 9 y cuarto de la noche, ¿de veras crees que ningún cura va a aceptar casarnos a estas horas? Además, dudo que fuera válido un matrimonio en el que una de las partes se niega salvajemente a casarse por la Iglesia.

-¡No me niego salvajemente! –protestó Brennan. La mirada de su compañero se iluminó con esperanza por lo que rápidamente rectificó-: Tan sólo me niego.

Booth suspiró. Suerte que el sacristán era amigo suyo y había tenido a bien darles media hora antes de cerrar la iglesia. El agente sospechaba que el hecho de ir los dos vestidos de novios había tenido algo que ver.

-¿Sabes al menos dónde estamos?

-En una iglesia católica.

-Ya, pero ¿cuál? Hay bastantes iglesias católicas en Washington D.C. –En los ojos de Booth había algo que Brennan no supo identificar.

La antropóloga miró la arquitectura de alrededor y comenzó a avanzar por la nave hasta el altar. Miró la figura de la virgen con el niño en brazos y sonrió. Estaba segura de dónde era desde el principio pero la figura había sido lo que necesitaba para asegurarse.

-Es la única iglesia que he pisado en muchos años, aquella a la que sueles intentar ir los domingos, aquella a la que me trajiste porque yo te lo pedí después de que casi muriera a manos de la Sepulturera enterrada en aquel coche junto con Hodgins.

-Entonces tenía que venir a dar las gracias –dijo Booth colocándose a su lado frente al altar, ambos mirando las imágenes sagradas. El agente se dirigió a un banco de la primera fila y se arrodilló, uniendo las manos en el reposabrazos. Brennan se sentó a su lado rápidamente.

-¿Hoy también vienes a dar las gracias?

-No… y sí. También vengo a dar las gracias pero sobre todo he de hacer una promesa.

-Bien.

-¿No te ríes? Siempre has llamado a Dios mi amigo invisible.

-No. Sé que es importante para ti. Di lo que tengas que decir.

Booth tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente, preparándose para las palabras más importantes que le diría a Dios jamás.

-Señor, quiero darte las gracias por cada obstáculo que has puesto en mi camino, por cada error, por cada decisión que me ha llevado hasta el momento de conocer a Temperance Brennan –Brennan se sobresaltó al oír su nombre completo, estaba tan acostumbrada a que la llamara Huesos que se le hacía raro. No sabía muy bien qué quería hacer su compañero pero sabía que era importante para él. Miró al agente que seguía hablando, mirando fijamente al altar como si no hubiera nadie, como si aquello fuera sólo entre Dios y él-, a que aceptara tener mi hijo, a que aceptara casarse conmigo. Señor, tú bien sabes que no he sido el mejor cristiano pero también sabes que siempre he intentado seguir los preceptos de tu Ley y querido casarme por la iglesia. Pero ella no quiere y yo lo respeto.

No era el discurso más brillante de Booth pero era sin duda el más sincero.

-Señor, ella me quiere y yo la quiero y prometo solemnemente serle fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza y amarla y respetarla todos los días de mi vida.

En cuanto soltó aquellas palabras sintió paz, algo parecido al alivio, extenderse por su pecho. Había adquirido un compromiso ante los ojos de Dios y lo había hecho sin alterar la naturaleza de su compañera. Como siempre, habían logrado el equilibrio en su discusión. Miró a Brennan y se la encontró con los ojos enrojecidos.

-¡Huesos! ¿Te has emocionado? –preguntó con voz tierna.

-Son estas hormonas de embarazo… -se secó rápidamente las lágrimas. Booth la miró con aire inquisitivo y admitió-. De acuerdo, puede que me haya emocionado un poco. ¡Pero es que era tan bonito!

El agente la miró con una sonrisa, besó el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas en sus mejillas y acabó uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un beso dulce.

Cuando se separaron, Brennan sonrió y capturó sus labios en un beso lento, sensual, que hizo que Booth sintiera el deseo crecer en su interior. _Mi esposa… legal y espiritualmente mía_, pensó, alegrándose de que su compañera no pudiera oírlo.

-Vámonos –susurró Booth contra sus labios.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no podemos comportarnos indecentemente en una iglesia –Brennan le lanzó una mirada pícara y el agente apenas pudo contener la carcajada-. No, no podemos –La agarró de la mano y se dirigieron a la salida-. La noche de bodas hay que hacerla bien.

_¡Noche de bodas!_ Brennan jamás pensó que tendría una y entonces se dio cuenta, con sorprendente claridad, de que se moría por vivirla. ¿Cómo sería hacer el amor con Booth como su marido?

.

* * *

.

¿Acertasteis con el lugar al que la llevaría Booth? ;)

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


End file.
